Passé
by Mitelfe
Summary: Avec un titre aussi sobre, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi... Déprimé par la mort de tous ses proches, Harry se décide à remonter dans le temps. Sa connaissance du futur et ses pouvoirs durement acquis pourront lui être bien utiles face à Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1

Re-bonjour ! Bon, je suis dans une séance publication, alors tant qu'à faire, je mets cette histoire en ligne... Elle est assez vieille, désolée donc si vous trouvez des maladresses. N'hésitez pas à me signaler des incohérences entre les chapitres ou même des fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe.

Résumé : Bah, euh... Un petit Harry de 22 ans déprimé par la victoire de Voldemort se décide à transgresser la plus grande loi de toutes : celle du temps immuable. Il part donc dans le passé.

Ce premier chapitre est un peu court, ce n'est qu'un prologue. Les suivants sont bien plus longs. Bonne lecture à tous.

PS : Je l'ai oublié, mon Disclaimer. Donc, une fois pour toutes, les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent sur ces histoires. J'écris pour le simple plaisir d'être lue et critiquée (bah oui, l'intérêt de la publication, c'est l'obtention des critiques). Ce qui signifie que je suis particulièrement accro aux reviews

Départ

Harry était persuadé d'avoir atteint le fond. Il ne _pouvait pas_ descendre plus bas. Depuis plus de trois ans, il vivait comme un chien, caché dans les ruines de Sainte Mangouste le jour, sortant la nuit après s'être transformé en animal errant pour trouver de quoi survivre.

Des ordures, des déchets… parfois quelqu'un avait pitié et lui donnait quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant, mais c'était rare. Il devait contenter de ce qu'il trouvait, puis ensuite se dépêcher de regagner sa cachette avant que quiconque ne puisse s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment un chien.

Sirius était parti en premier, puis Dumbledore avait rapidement suivi. Ensuite, tous s'étaient succédés : McGonagall peu avant la rentrée, Remus Lupin début septembre, au beau milieu d'une de ses transformations en loup… Et même Ron et Hermione, qui avait voulu rester avec lui malgré ses avertissements.

Il avait quitté Poudlard et avait choisi d'augmenter sa force avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes restants. Il savait parfaitement qu'au moment de son départ, il n'avait pas assez de force pour espérer inquiéter Voldemort. Maintenant c'était différent.

Mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

Il s'était rapidement retiré de la circulation après avoir assimilé le plus de connaissances humaines possibles. Puis il était parti à la recherche de légendes, puisque seules des légendes pouvaient l'aider. Et il avait réussi : alors qu'il avait dix-huit ans, il avait trouvé un village d'elfes au fin fond de Brocéliande.

Les elfes étaient sauvages et n'avaient pas apprécié cette intrusion sur leur territoire. Ils l'avaient promptement chassé, sans même écouter ses explications. Sauf une. Alors qu'Harry errait dans la partie humaine de la forêt, désespéré, elle l'avait retrouvé et lui avait proposé de lui enseigner des arts elfiques – en échange de quoi Harry lui enseignerait la magie sorcière.

Il avait bien entendu accepté. Il savait que les elfes étaient en danger et comprenait qu'elle puisse vouloir apprendre à se défendre. Leurs leçons avaient commencé et portaient leurs fruits. Sa professeure était incroyablement belle, il en était tombé amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte. Il savait que c'était un amour interdit, mais n'avait-il pas l'habitude de braver les interdits ?

Ils avaient fini par se marier. Pendant deux ans, ç'avait été le bonheur absolu, malgré la guerre, malgré leur fuite permanente. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Puis, à son tour, elle s'était éteinte. C'était le jour où Harry avait tué pour la première fois. En la voyant tomber, il avait littéralement perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas survécu.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses sinistres pensées. Se remémorer son passé ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à vaincre Voldemort. De toute manière il était trop tard. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution pour le battre : transgresser la loi la plus importante de toutes.

Il se redressa du nid de chiffons qui lui servait de lit. Il repartait aujourd'hui, non pas pour fuir mais pour mener le combat sur un autre front. Rapidement, il se leva et jeta un œil autour de lui. Qu'emmenait-il ? Son éclair de feu, il y tenait trop pour le laisser. Sa cape d'invisibilité, elle lui serait utile. De l'argent, bien sûr. La Carte des Maraudeurs… Oui, elle pourrait lui servir. Le reste resterait ici. Il avait de toute manière mémorisé tous ses livres. A part un…

Avec un geste dégoûté, il attrapa un épais volume noir, arborant la Marque des Ténèbres sur la couverture. L'intégrale des attaques qu'avaient mené Voldemort, depuis son apparition jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela lui serait certainement très utile, vu l'endroit où il comptait partir. Il réduisit le livre après un dernier regard haineux à la Marque qui semblait le narguer, puis le fourra dans une poche cachée. Il ne devait surtout pas être pris avec un tel livre, cela attirerait bien trop de questions.

Sans se retourner, il quitta sa cachette de ces deux dernières années. Il avait maintenant vingt-deux ans, mais savait qu'il ne les faisait pas. Paradoxalement, son corps paraissait plus jeune que vingt-deux ans, alors que ses traits fatigués par les batailles et la tristesse lui donnaient un air plus âgé. Il faisait partie de ceux dont on ne pouvait pas déterminer l'âge.

Il se prépara à transplaner. Il avait choisi de partir de Pré-au-Lard et était conscient que dès qu'il apparaîtrait, les Mangemorts rappliqueraient. Beaucoup de gens croyaient qu'il était mort, mais Voldemort le savait vivant, même s'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Et le Lord Noir en était très frustré. Harry le savait par sa cicatrice.

Il réapparut dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, pas trop loin de la Cabane Hurlante. Il espérait qu'être dans la vieille bâtisse permettrait de dissimuler son arrivée. Il y eut un brusque mouvement de foule : on l'avait reconnu malgré ses changements physiques. Il se mit à marcher rapidement vers la Cabane.

Il marqua une légère pause sur le seuil. C'était ici même que Remus Lupin était mort, le vingt-neuf août. Il rejeta brutalement les souvenirs du corps de son ami et entra d'un pas décidé, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de rire amèrement de l'inutilité de son geste. Deux sorts plus tard, il était assuré que la porte tiendrait un minimum le temps qu'il lance son sort principal.

Il gravit rapidement les marches et alla dans la chambre de la Cabane, repoussant le lit défoncé dans un coin d'un rapide geste de la main. La magie sans baguette était très utile, mais elle le fatiguait encore beaucoup plus rapidement. Manque d'entraînement, sans doute. Il s'assit par terre alors que des coups sourds et des sortilèges commençaient à frapper la porte d'entrée et même les murs. Faisant abstraction du danger qui le menaçait, Harry plongea en transe comme le lui avait appris son elfe, rassemblant le plus de magie possible. Puis, d'une voix à la fois grave et triste, rauque à cause du nombre d'années écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé, il commença son incantation.

_La prophétie n'a plus lieu d'être._

_L'élu a choisi son destin._

_Commence par le un et termine par le sept,_

_Entre, le neuf et le sept._

_Le huitième sur douze_

_Cinq fois cinq jours._

_Ce qui a été fait doit être défait_

_Le temps change sous la pression de la volonté_

_Que le futur se brise pour refaire le passé._

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la pièce se remplissait de lumière alors que des symboles étranges apparaissaient partout, flottant dans l'air. Il fut bientôt obligé de fermer les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière. Il entendit un vague bruit au rez-de-chaussée, sans doute les Mangemorts qui étaient parvenus à entrer. Mais, à cet instant-là, tout sembla se déchirer.

Le ciel, gris sombre depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de Voldemort, devint soudain d'une éclatante couleur argentée. La terre se mit à trembler sous la Cabane Hurlante, qui sembla se dissoudre dans l'air, explosant en des millions de petites particules noires qui disparaissaient sitôt formées. Les Mangemorts poussèrent un cri d'agonie puis furent expulsés de la cabane, morts.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Le ciel redevint gris. Mais de la Cabane Hurlante, il ne restait plus qu'un petit tas de poussière, dernier signe de la colline qui s'élevait là avant. Et du Survivant, aucune trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews alors que le prologue ne signifiait pas grand-chose. On arrive donc dans le passé, et on revoit des morts...

Au fait, qui a remarqué la petite erreur temporelle du prologue ? Il a fallut qu'on me le signale, mais j'ai écrit que Lupin était mort début septembre... et quelques lignes plus loin, je donnais la date : le 29 août. Bravo donc à LilyTigresse2795 qui me l'a signalé...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

Arrivée

Harry entendit brièvement les cris des Mangemorts, puis il perdit son sens de l'ouïe. Il ne voyait déjà plus rien. Son odorat disparu tout aussi rapidement en même temps que le goût. Restait le toucher, et il n'était pas agréable. Il avait l'impression que son corps s'étirait et se déformait, avant de se sentir pris dans un tourbillon de magie incroyablement puissant. La nausée monta en même temps que la panique et il se força de se calmer, repoussant son envie de vomir par la même action.

Tout s'arrêta et il se demanda s'il était mort. Il savait que son sort était mortel si mal lancé. Prudemment, il rouvrit les yeux. Ses cinq sens revinrent en même temps et il se sentit vaciller sous l'assaut des informations envoyées à son cerveau. Enfin, il put se redresser et regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans la Cabane Hurlante. Avait-il échoué ? Il se leva en titubant et regarda à l'extérieur entre des planches disjointes.

Le ciel était bleu.

Aucun Mangemort dans les alentours.

Juste des gens qui faisaient leurs courses tranquillement.

Il sentit un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Il avait réussi – en restant vivant tout au long de l'opération. Grisé par son succès, il se dirigea vers la sortie, époussetant machinalement sa tenue. C'était une robe de combat, beaucoup plus légère que les traditionnelles robes de sorciers. Elle était également fendue sur les côtés, permettant aux jambes des mouvements plus amples et plus rapides. Du coup, elle ressemblait davantage à un surcot et forçait le propriétaire à porter un pantalon en dessous. Ses vêtements étaient fatigués par sa fuite et ses combats, mais il avait suffisamment d'argent pour se refaire une nouvelle garde-robe. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il rejoignit discrètement la rue, où il arrêta un passant.

- S'il vous plaît, je suis bien à Pré-au-Lard ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard méfiant.

- Oui.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Les yeux de l'homme s'exorbitèrent. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il ignorer la date ? Il détailla rapidement du regard son interlocuteur.

- Vingt-cinq août.

- De quelle année ?

Cette fois-ci, on aurait pu jurer que l'homme venait de s'étouffer.

- 1977, finit-il par répondre.

Harry fit un sourire et remercia l'homme, qui le regardait maintenant comme s'il était fou, avant de repartir. Harry se retenait de sauter de joie. Il avait réussi ! Pile le jour demandé, aucun décalage ! Il se dirigea rapidement vers la poste sorcière de Pré-au-Lard et se dirigea vers le guichet.

- Un hibou pour le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît.

Pour appuyer sa demande, il sortit l'argent nécessaire. Le visage de l'homme se fit immédiatement plus aimable.

- Souhaitez-vous du parchemin ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Il attrapa la plume et le parchemin que lui tendait l'homme et réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne devait pas écrire n'importe quoi. Le nom Potter était à proscrire, beaucoup trop connu. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que son père et avait les traits plus fins et surtout que ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs et donc plus ordonnés. Ses yeux pourraient rappeler sa mère, mais ce n'était pas une preuve. Pas besoin de changer son apparence physique, donc. Il finit par écrire rapidement sur le parchemin.

_Mr le directeur,_

_Vous ne me connaissez probablement pas. Moi je vous connais. Je sais que vous recherchez un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et je me propose à ce poste. Je suis conscient que vous ne pouvez pas engager quelqu'un juste d'après un bout de parchemin, aussi je vous propose une rencontre. Je suis actuellement à Pré-au-Lard, j'accepterai toute demande de rendez-vous._

_Avec mes salutations respectueuses,_

_Harry Indris._

Indris. Littéralement, « ce qui est brillant comme l'argent ». C'était un nom elfique qu'il avait choisi, mais il espérait que nul ne s'en apercevrait. Normalement, c'était celui de sa femme, en référence à ses yeux de la couleur de l'argent.

Il tendit le parchemin à l'employé après l'avoir soigneusement roulé. Quelques instants plus tard, il ressortait de la poste et se rendait aux Trois Balais, frémissant d'anticipation. Cela faisait décidément très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de repas complet. Il salua une Mrs Rosmerta beaucoup plus jeune, qui rougit quand il lui adressa la parole, et lui commanda tout ce qu'il lui fallait, avant de s'asseoir dans un des coins les plus reculés et les plus sombres de la salle. Une habitude qu'il avait prise à force de vivre caché.

Il attaqua allègrement son repas dès qu'il arriva, remplissant son estomac qui en avait décidément bien besoin. Il en était à son dessert quand il perçut un étranger qui venait dans sa direction. Il se tendit légèrement, instantanément sur ses gardes.

- Mr Indris ?

La personne semblait avoir remarqué sa réaction car elle l'avait interpellé à bonne distance. Harry releva la tête et croisa les yeux pétillants d'Albus Dumbledore. Il se força à occulter le cadavre du vieil homme, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, et fit un léger sourire à son interlocuteur.

- Exact. Vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Puis-je m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr.

Le professeur s'installa et observa Harry qui terminait rapidement son dessert, avant de repousser son assiette entièrement vide.

- C'est un honneur que vous veniez en personne. Je pensais que vous m'enverriez un hibou pour me donner rendez-vous.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent un peu plus.

- Je dois avouer que le ton étrange de votre lettre m'a intrigué. Je n'ai effectivement pas de professeur de Défense et vous me retireriez une belle épine du pied en acceptant…

- Mais ? répondit Harry en notant la pause du professeur.

Décidément, le pétillement atteignait un stade très avancé. Harry se demanda jusqu'à quel point Dumbledore pouvait faire étinceler ses yeux.

- Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas engager n'importe qui.

- Je ne sers aucunement Voldemort, si c'est ce que vous craignez, répondit tranquillement Harry.

- Vous prononcez son nom très facilement…

- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même.

- Voilà des paroles fort sages.

- Celui qui me les a apprises était très sage.

Harry trouvait cela ironique par un certain abord. Il répétait à Dumbledore les paroles que le vieux sorcier lui avait lui-même enseignées.

- Pouvez-vous vous présenter un peu mieux ?

Comprenant l'ordre derrière la question, Harry réfléchit le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment rien dire de son origine.

- Je m'appelle Harry Indris. Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans, mais j'en ai déjà trop vu à mon goût. Je ne crains pas Voldemort et je sais parfaitement que je me retrouverai sur sa liste noire en acceptant ce poste. J'ai eu une vie plutôt décousue, apprenant de tous ceux qui pouvaient m'enseigner car je ne pouvais pas aller dans une école. Je reviens actuellement d'Asie. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler du mage noir qui sévissait là-bas. J'ai participé à sa chute, mais il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir d'aider à abattre le plus de mages noirs possibles. Je suis conscient que Voldemort recrute en se servant de la peur et de la faiblesse de beaucoup de gens, ce qui m'a dirigé vers ce poste de professeur. Je ne suis pas certain d'être moi-même un bon enseignant, mais je suis disposé à transmettre le plus de connaissance et d'expérience possibles à mes élèves.

Harry se tut, soutenant le regard de Dumbledore sans broncher. Le vieil homme sembla soudain prendre une décision.

- Très bien. Allons au château, nous y serons plus à l'aise. Vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir touché de lit depuis bien longtemps.

Harry se permit un léger sourire et déposa le prix de son repas sur la table, avant de suivre Dumbledore qui marchait à grands pas.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé quelqu'un comme vous, Mr Indris. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très étrange, sans aucun doute. Mais je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. La rentrée est dans seulement cinq jours. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, je serai le seul à en avoir le mot de passe, à moins que vous ne choisissiez de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous amènerai dès demain la liste des élèves et leurs dossiers des années précédentes pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de leur niveau. Si vous pouviez préparer des programmes rapidement, même s'ils ne sont que provisoires…

- Bien sûr. Ils seront prêts avant la rentrée.

- Par ailleurs, Voldemort fait des dommages à l'intérieur de l'école également. Certains élèves considèrent que tous les Serpentard sont des futurs Mangemorts. Je pense que je ne me mouille pas en disant que les Serpentard les plus âgés menacent les plus jeunes, d'où la réputation que tient l'ensemble de la maison.

- N'y a-t-il pas seulement quelques meneurs ?

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard de côté en continuant à marcher.

- Si, il y a effectivement des meneurs en septième année, mais aussi en sixième. Des fils de Mangemorts avérés, qui ne dissimulent même pas leur allégeance.

- Hé bien, neutralisez ces meneurs.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Mr Indris. Quand le leader incontesté est l'héritier de la famille la plus puissante de Sang-Purs…

- Je m'en occuperai alors. Je ne crains pas vraiment les familles puissantes.

- Je suis ravi que quelqu'un s'en occupe, Mr Indris. Je suis moi-même retenu par ma position de chef du Magenmagot. Bien, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils étaient entrés dans le château et avaient monté quelques escaliers. En face d'eux se trouvaient un tableau représentant une clairière dans une forêt. Sur le côté on pouvait apercevoir le début d'un plan d'eau, sans doute un lac. Une jeune femme à l'air sévère mais très belle se tenait au premier plan, immobile. Harry ne put retenir un sifflement.

- C'est un honneur que d'avoir Viviane pour garder ma porte.

Le tableau sembla s'animer et Viviane le regarda avec curiosité.

- Peu de professeurs m'avait reconnue jusqu'ici. Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de défense ?

- Oui. Harry Indris, enchanté, ma dame.

- Votre mot de passe ? demanda Viviane.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- Quoi de mieux avec vous en gardienne ? Je choisis Brocéliande, ma dame.

Viviane fit un grand sourire un peu nostalgique.

- J'aime toujours autant cette forêt. Bienvenue dans vos appartements, professeur Indris.

Le tableau pivota, entraînant tout un pan de mur avec lui.

- Bien, Mr Indris, je vous verrais sans doute demain.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Appelez-moi Harry, professeur.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Albus. Bonne nuit, je sens que vous en avez bien besoin.

Albus repartit et Harry pénétra dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il observa le mobilier avec surprise. Une table ronde occupait toute une partie de la pièce, sans doute pour qu'il puisse travailler. En face de la cheminée, un canapé de couleur sombre paraissait suffisamment grand pour accueillir deux personnes, trois en se serrant. Un fauteuil était par ailleurs placé près de la bibliothèque et une table basse devant le canapé complétait l'ensemble. Les boiseries claires des murs donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce, rehaussé par les tentures faites à la manière des elfes.

- Vous avez bon goût, fit la voix de Viviane.

Elle possédait apparemment un cadre à l'intérieur, ce qui lui permettait de converser avec le propriétaire des lieux.

- L'appartement s'ajuste à chaque nouvel arrivant, continua-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de Harry. Vous avez le plus beau salon que j'aie vu depuis longtemps.

- Merci, répondit Harry distraitement.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre. Le lit à baldaquin paraissait plus confortable que ceux des étudiants dans les dortoirs. La chambre présentait toutes les déclinaisons de couleurs entre le bleu et le vert, teintes que Harry adorait depuis bien longtemps. Il pénétra enfin dans la salle de bain, aux murs oscillants entre l'orange pâle et le jaune pastel.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il ressortit de la salle de bain. Son appartement lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Il sortit ses diverses affaires de ses poches et agrandit tout ce qui avait besoin de l'être, avant de s'affaler sur son lit et de se changer. Il plaça les sorts habituels – anti-intrusion, alarme, déviateur d'attention – puis s'endormit comme une masse, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, débordant d'énergie. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et sourit un peu. Il avait dormi plus de quinze heures d'affilée, pas étonnant qu'il se sente autant en forme. Même si cinq heures du matin était encore un peu tôt pour aller déjeuner. Il se traîna dans la salle de bain et remplit la baignoire, se délassant dans l'eau chaude. C'était son premier bain depuis… depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, en fait.

Il en ressortit une heure plus tard, parfaitement propre et relaxé. Rapidement, il lava sa robe et la fit sécher. Il devait vraiment aller au Chemin de Traverse s'acheter de nouvelles tenues, quitte à les commander pour qu'elles ressemblent à celles qu'il portait habituellement. Il se rasa d'un sort et son visage parut instantanément plus jeune, le faisant sourire encore une fois. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant très longs. Il les avait laissé pousser depuis que sa femme lui avait dit qu'elle préférait les cheveux longs et ordonnés à ceux courts et ébouriffés.

Son regard se voila à nouveau de tristesse alors qu'il pensait à Alawë. Elle était encore vivante à cette époque, mais ne le connaissait pas. Il avait hésité à partir la retrouver, puis avait décidé que non. Ce serait trop dur de la revoir sans rien pouvoir lui dire, sans avoir le droit de l'aimer.

Il secoua sa tête. Il fallait voir le côté positif des choses, elle ne mourrait jamais à cause de lui. Il rassembla ses cheveux et les attacha dans son dos pour ne pas qu'ils gênent sa vision ou ses mouvements. Cela dégageait sa cicatrice, mais il avait fini par trouver un sort qui pouvait la dissimuler – le seul, apparemment. Il retourna dans sa chambre et regarda la pile d'affaire désordonnée. D'un mouvement de baguette, il les sépara en différentes piles. Son balai, la Carte, les vêtements, l'argent et le livre.

Il attrapa le livre et lui fit subir une douzaine de sortilèges destinés à le dissimuler et à détourner l'attention de lui. On n'était jamais trop prudent, quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans ses appartements. Reposant le livre au fond d'une armoire, il secoua la tête. Maugrey Fol'œil aurait été fier de lui, il devenait vraiment paranoïaque. Mais bon, après quatre ans de fuite, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Il enflamma ses robes, ne gardant que celles qu'il portait sur lui. Il devait aller au Chemin de Traverse s'en faire des nouvelles, ainsi que des tenues plus traditionnelles. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il lança un sortilège d'attraction sur le livre de Voldemort et se mit à chercher les attaques d'août 1977. Son index s'arrêta sur une ligne. Le vingt-sept, une attaque ouverte, visant à démontrer la force du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort n'était pas présent. On était aujourd'hui le vingt-six. Il serait au rendez-vous.

Il termina de tout ranger, puis sortit de sa chambre et de son appartement, saluant Viviane au passage. Il commença à se diriger vers la Grande Salle, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas censé connaître le château. Il se mit donc à déambuler au hasard dans les couloirs, se rappelant de sa propre scolarité avec nostalgie. Il se redressa alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre et regarda autour de lui. Ses souvenirs l'avaient visiblement emmené près des quartiers Gryffondor. Il se retourna alors que les pas s'approchaient et se retrouva nez à nez avec Minerva McGonagall, qui lui fit un sourire.

- Bonjour ! Vous devez être le professeur Indris, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête et renvoya ses souvenirs au placard. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à la femme qui était en face de lui qu'il l'avait vue morte. Minerva repris tout de suite, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il ne l'avait jamais connue aussi expansive.

- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses. Mais appelez-moi juste Minerva, comme tous mes collègues.

- Appelez-moi Harry, dans ce cas-là, répondit poliment Harry.

- Vous alliez manger ? Le château peut paraître grand au début, mais on s'y habitue vite.

Tout en lui faisant la conversation, Minerva se mit en route vers la Grande Salle et Harry la suivit, lui répondant aimablement en se détendant petit à petit. Ils finirent par arriver devant le réfectoire et entrèrent ensemble, attirant les regards de tous les professeurs attablés.

- Harry, je vois que vous êtes levé !

- Oui, et je dois avouer que vos lits sont bien plus confortables que ceux sur lesquels j'ai pu dormir ces dernières années.

Il traversa rapidement la salle, rejoignant Minerva qui s'était déjà installée.

- Vous devez avoir faim, vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier midi.

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules en s'installant.

- J'ai l'habitude. Je vais plutôt devoir me réhabituer à prendre trois repas par jour.

- Comment cela, réhabituer ? demanda un homme à l'air sévère en se penchant vers lui.

Albus rit un peu et le présenta.

- Bartholomé O'Plasmine, notre infirmier depuis plusieurs années. Il prend très à cœur la santé des habitants du château. A côté de lui, Patrick Cornue, professeur de Potions. Puis William Brûlopot, des Créatures Magiques. Pomona Chourave, de la Botanique, Filius Flitwick, les sortilèges, Richard Vector, l'arithmancie et les runes, Maria Bibine, le vol sur balai, Minerva, que vous avez déjà rencontrée, et enfin Apollina Pythiè, la divination. Et pour vous tous, Harry Indris, nouveau professeur de Défense.

Harry salua poliment ses collègues, qui lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue dans l'équipe enseignante. Filius Flitwick se pencha presque aussitôt vers lui.

- Vous avez déjà des projets pour aujourd'hui ?

- Hé bien, je comptais visiter le château. Pour ce que j'en ai vu, il est magnifique. Ce serait dommage d'y vivre sans en profiter. Si j'ai le temps, je commencerais aussi les programmes.

- Vous venez d'où ? demanda Pomona Chourave avec curiosité.

- Du Japon, répondit Harry sans hésitation.

Il sourit un peu aux regards incrédules.

- Je ne suis pas Japonais d'origine, expliqua-t-il, mais j'y ai vécu ces dernières années. C'est un pays fascinant, tant du côté moldu que du côté magique.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu en Angleterre ? Ce n'est pas un pays très sûr actuellement.

La fourchette de Harry s'immobilisa à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

- Aucun pays n'est sûr si on y regarde de près, finit-il par répondre. Et si j'ai choisi l'Angleterre, c'est parce que ma famille est originaire d'ici. C'est un retour aux sources, en quelques sortes. Tant pis pour Voldemort.

Il y eut un frisson collectif et Minerva se reprit en première.

- Vous prononcez son nom et vous ne semblez pas le craindre.

- Je suis parfaitement conscient que je me suis placé sur sa liste noire en me proposant au poste de Défense. Il me connaîtra bientôt, au moins de nom.

Harry détourna le sujet et les professeurs se détendirent peu à peu. Le petit déjeuner s'acheva rapidement et Harry partit explorer le château. Il connaissait quelques astuces de plus qu'un élève moyen, mais ne pouvait pas se vanter de tout connaître. Il avait la ferme intention de remédier à cet état de fait.

Après être retourné dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi, il se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque pour voir quels livres auraient ses élèves. Il voulait faire un cours qui ressemblerait un peu à celui de Remus, autant de théorie que de pratique. Du moins pour les premières années. Pour les dernières… il s'arrêta un instant dans sa réflexion. Le cours de Maugrey aurait été très intéressant… Il nota cette idée dans un coin de son esprit et se promit d'en parler à Albus le soir même. Autant que les élèves sachent à quoi s'attendre une fois sortis des murs de Poudlard.

Le soir même, il se tourna négligemment vers le directeur.

- J'ai eu une idée, pour le cours des trois dernières années, mais j'ai besoin de votre accord…

- Quelle idée ? demanda Albus avec curiosité.

- Leur faire étudier les Impardonnables.

La réaction des professeurs fut extrême. Une bonne partie s'étouffa, alors que l'autre le regardait en se demandant s'il était devenu fou furieux. Albus le considéra calmement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre. Les Mangemorts ne les préviendront pas avant de s'en servir.

- Vous comptez leur lancer ? demanda Minerva avec horreur.

- Il est hors de question que je me serve du Doloris ou de l'Avada sur qui que ce soit, et encore moins sur un élève, répliqua Harry vigoureusement. Par contre, je pense qu'il leur serait utile de savoir résister à l'Imperium, particulièrement en connaissant le nombre de personnes qui ont été brisées par ce sort. Tous les élèves n'y arriveront pas, j'en suis conscient.

Le silence régna quelques instants, puis Albus repris la parole.

- Je vous donne mon autorisation. Mais j'aimerai que vous preniez des précautions en le faisant.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry. Toujours pour mon cours, auriez-vous un Epouvantard qui traîne quelque part ?

Des sourires amusés naquirent sur les visages.

- Programme de troisième année, précisa Harry.

- Ils semblent profiter de l'été pour envahir le château, répondit Albus, ses yeux pétillant plus que jamais. Je demanderai à Apollo de vous en amener un.

- Merci.

Apollo Picott était le concierge de l'école. Harry avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi mal nommé. Il n'avait rien de beau, bien au contraire. Son passe-temps favori semblait être de traîner dans les couloirs pour punir le moindre élève de n'importe quelle faute.

A la fin du repas, Harry se rendit à ses appartements et s'arrêta un instant pour discuter avec Viviane.

- Dites-moi, ma dame, vous m'avez bien dit que les appartements s'ajustaient à leur propriétaire ?

- En effet.

Viviane semblait bien l'aimer et était toujours flattée de se faire appeler « dame ». Harry continua.

- Cela signifie que si je veux un meuble précis, je peux le commander ?

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Un piano, si possible. Et une flûte traversière, aussi.

Les yeux de Viviane s'éclairèrent.

- Oh, vous êtes musicien ! J'espère que vous connaissez de la bonne musique, l'endroit est toujours trop calme.

- J'essaierai de vous satisfaire de mon mieux, répondit Harry.

- Je suis sure que vous y arriverez, fit Viviane avec un petit sourire.

Le tableau pivota. Le salon s'était agrandit pour laisser de la place à un superbe piano à queue, sur lequel était déposé une flûte étincelante.

- Merci, lança Harry au tableau.

Il s'assit derrière le clavier et commença à jouer pour se dérouiller les doigts, y prenant de plus en plus de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait son ancienne habileté. La musique était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'Alawë lui avait apprises. Elle martelait sans cesse que le combat, c'était bien beau, mais qu'il fallait savoir se détendre. Dans ce but, elle lui avait enseigné le piano, puis la flûte pour qu'il puisse emmener un instrument partout avec lui.

La mélodie qu'il jouait se fit plus mélancolique alors qu'il pensait à sa femme. Laissant ses pensées dériver, il finit par songer qu'il allait voir ses parents vivants, en chair et en os. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait un an… et ses parents ne sauraient même pas qu'il était leur fils, puisque ici il était plus âgé qu'eux. Il fit un rapide calcul mental. Ses parents entraient en sixième année. Il allait aussi revoir Remus et Sirius. Et Peter. Peut-être pourrait-il l'empêcher de devenir Mangemort ? Après tout, il était ici pour changer l'histoire, non ?

Il finit par s'arrêter de jouer pour aller se coucher. La journée du lendemain serait rude, il avait un petit accrochage avec les Mangemorts de prévu, en plus de ses courses.

Il se leva encore une fois très tôt et se rendit à la bibliothèque en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il en savait certainement plus que tout ce qui était contenu dans la partie principale, mais il était intéressé par un petit tour dans la Réserve. Il n'avait commencé à inventer ses propres sorts qu'une fois qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et ne connaissait rien de la théorie officielle. Lui avait agi selon son instinct.

Il en ressortit deux heures plus tard, bredouille. Après avoir mangé, il alla chercher sa bourse et transplana pour le Chemin de Traverse, paré à toutes les éventualités.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, voilà, nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard je le reconnais. Bonne lecture à tous, et vive les critiques que je reçois !

Rencontre

Il réapparut sur le Chemin de Traverse. Automatiquement, il scanna la rue à la recherche de la moindre menace. Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun danger. Il se mit en marche et fut percuté quelques pas plus loin par une silhouette aux cheveux noirs, qui se réfugia aussitôt dans son dos, se faisant le plus petit possible pour passer inaperçu. Machinalement, Harry regarda la menace possible et aperçut une femme visiblement en colère qui avançait en regardant autour d'elle.

- SIRIUS BLACK ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Tu as eu beau partir cet été, maintenant tu vas rentrer à la maison !

A l'entente du nom, Harry se retint de justesse de se retourner pour regarder l'adolescent. C'était son parrain qui était caché dans son dos ! Harry se redressa un peu, paraissant plus imposant et accessoirement cachant Sirius du mieux qu'il pouvait. La femme jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle, et finit par s'approcher de lui, lui demandant le plus aimablement possible.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils ? Assez grand, un tout petit peu moins que vous, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus…

- N'est-il pas derrière vous ? demanda Harry innocemment.

Le garçon derrière la mégère redressa la tête. Il ressemblait énormément à Sirius, mais avait les yeux bruns et était plus petit et plus jeune. La femme sembla se gonfler de fierté qu'il l'ait remarqué.

- Oh, non, lui c'est Regulus, mon fils cadet. Un véritable ange, je n'aurais pas pu rêvé d'un meilleur fils que lui ! Non, je parle de ma peste d'aîné. Il s'est enfui de la maison cet été. Ah, ces adolescents, je ne vous dis pas…

- J'ai vu une traînée noire passer, peut-être était-ce lui ?

- Par où est-il parti ?

Harry indiqua une direction, qui s'avéra être Gringotts.

- Par là-bas. Je vous souhaite bon courage, vous aurez du mal à le retrouver dans cette foule…

Mrs Black lui lança un _merci_ qui sembla lui arracher la bouche et se dirigea vers la banque, adressant des regards hautains à tous ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite de son chemin.

- De rien, vielle chouette, marmonna Harry à mi-voix.

Il se retourna en entendant l'éclat de rire de Sirius, qui lui tendit aussitôt la main.

- Merci, vieux. Sans toi j'étais cuit.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Harry était sûrement plus vieux. Sans s'en formaliser, Harry lui rendit sa poignée de main.

- Sirius Black, c'est ça ? En voyant ta mère, je comprends que tu aies pu vouloir fuir.

A nouveau, Sirius éclata d'un rire franc qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry. Il n'avait jamais entendu son parrain rire comme ça…

- Oui, c'est moi. Elle ne veut définitivement pas me lâcher… Et toi, tu es ?

- Harry.

- Tu faisais tes courses ? Tu veux venir avec nous ? Mes amis ne devraient pas tarder.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, fit Harry.

En réalité, il mourrait d'envie de voir son père se tenir en face de lui. Sirius lui attrapa le bras d'autorité et l'entraîna vers un coin précis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne dérangeras pas.

Souriant légèrement, Harry se laissa entraîner par l'adolescent exubérant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'un groupe de trois autres personnes qui saluèrent Sirius avec enthousiasme.

- C'est qui, Sirius ? demanda l'une.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry reconnut Remus. Il n'avait pas encore l'air aussi fatigué qu'il ne le serait une fois adulte.

- C'est Harry, c'est lui qui m'a tiré des griffes de ma mère. Vous auriez dû voir ça, c'était trop tordant !

Harry croisa le regard de Remus, qui semblait réfléchir en le regardant.

- Tu viens faire tes courses avec nous ? finit par demander James.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ca risque d'être ennuyeux, je dois refaire toute ma garde-robe. De toute manière, on devrait se revoir plus tard.

Il s'éloigna à regrets d'eux, avant de se retourner.

- N'oublie pas de m'appeler si ta mère te traque encore !

Sirius lui répondit d'un large sourire, suivi par James qui était tout autant communicatif. Peter le regardait, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir face à cet inconnu. Remus finit par lui faire un signe de tête, l'air toujours pensif en voyant Harry s'éloigner dans la foule.

Rapidement, Harry s'éloigna. Il fendit la foule en direction d'une boutique de vêtements – pas celle de Mrs Guipure, qui ne faisait pratiquement que des costumes étudiants. Non, une autre boutique, plus petite, proposait des tenues de combats et des créations de vêtements sur mesure. Elle n'était pas très fréquentée car elle se situait à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il espérait juste qu'il avait assez d'argent. Il rentra dans la boutique, faisant sonner une clochette.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama une vendeuse, arrivant près de lui en un temps record.

- Bonjour.

- Vous souhaitez quelque chose de particulier ?

Harry désigna sa tenue actuelle.

- J'aime beaucoup ces vêtements, mais ils sont bien trop usés. Pourriez-vous m'en faire dans le même genre ?

La vendeuse observa attentivement sa tenue pendant quelques instants.

- Je n'en avais jamais vue de comme ça. Vous êtes un duelliste ? Elles paraissent très adaptées au combat, bien plus que les robes de duel traditionnelles.

- Disons que je combats régulièrement.

Elle l'entraîna vers l'arrière du magasin, où elle appela quelqu'un. Rapidement, une autre femme sortit de l'arrière-boutique. Harry devina leur lien de parenté à leur ressemblance physique. Certainement cousines, peut-être même sœurs.

- Ce monsieur voudrait des tenues comme celles qu'il porte actuellement.

A son tour, la deuxième femme détailla sa tenue.

- C'est parfaitement possible. Simplement, il va falloir que vous nous laissiez celle-ci pour que nous ayons un modèle.

- Combien de temps mettriez-vous à en faire une seconde ?

- Nous n'avons pas de clients pour le moment. En nous y mettant tout de suite, environ une heure.

Harry jeta un œil à sa montre. Il avait encore largement le temps.

- Va pour en faire une tout de suite, alors. J'ai tout mon temps. Pourriez-vous rajouter un motif dans le dos ?

- Bien sûr. Les armoiries de votre famille ?

- Pas vraiment.

Il attrapa un peignoir que lui tendait une de deux femmes et leur rendit sa tenue, qu'elles examinèrent sous tous les angles, avant de siffler admirablement.

- Un splendide travail, vraiment. Je vais vous donner des parchemins pour le motif, nous allons commencer la tenue immédiatement.

Harry s'installa sur une table et commença à dessiner, s'appliquant profondément. Il n'avait jamais été très doué en dessin, alors il laissa la magie guider sa plume, se concentrant sur le résultat final. Il se redressa un quart d'heure plus tard, satisfait. Sur le parchemin s'étalait un large cercle, coupé au milieu par un éclair. D'un côté était un fauve, de l'autre un phénix. Son Animagus, celui de sa femme, séparés par l'éclair qui l'avait maudit à la fin de sa première année de vie.

Deux heures plus tard, la femme lui ramena la nouvelle tenue. Harry l'examina attentivement.

- Nous avons pris un peu plus de temps car vous nous aviez dit que vous aviez le temps nécessaire.

- Bien, vendez-vous des bottes en cuir de dragon ?

La femme hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle sentait que ce client allait lui faire gagner beaucoup de sous.

- Une préférence pour la race ?

- Vous en avez en peau de Magyar à pointes ?

- Bien sûr. Cependant ce sont celles qui ont le plus de propriétés magiques, faites dans le cuir du dragon le plus résistant, ce qui influe sur leur prix.

- Peu importe. Puis-je les voir ?

La vendeuse disparut à nouveau dans l'arrière boutique et revint en tenant un coffre de bois, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Une paire de bottes se trouvait dans la boîte.

- Hyper résistantes, insensibles au feu. Les sortilèges visant les pieds sont automatiquement annulés, à moins que vous ne les lanciez vous-même ou donniez votre accord à la personne les lançant. Elles ne renforcent pas les muscles. La semelle est très souple, ce qui peut demander un temps d'acclimatation avant de marcher correctement, mais cela les rend très silencieuses.

Harry hocha la tête en observant les bottes.

- Je les prends. Avec un pantalon, noir également.

Il retourna se changer, endossant sa nouvelle tenue avec satisfaction. Le cuir était encore un peu raide, cela s'arrangerait vite. Il attrapa tout de même sa vieille ceinture. Il y avait tellement de sortilèges dessus qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Les vendeuses sifflèrent alors qu'il ressortait.

- Si vous avez une demoiselle en vue, vous avez de fortes chances d'arriver à votre but, fit la plus âgée des deux.

Se plaçant devant un miroir, Harry observa attentivement son dos, relevant ses cheveux pour y voir clair. Le motif était de couleur argentée et s'étalait sur toute la largeur de son dos, exactement comme il l'avait voulu.

- Je vous paye déjà celle-ci. Pourriez-vous m'en faire cinq autres ?

Elles approuvèrent avec enthousiasme et Harry régla son achat.

- Quand seront-elle prêtes ?

- Moins d'une semaine.

- Je repasserai à la fin de la première semaine de cours. Merci beaucoup.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions, monsieur.

Harry sortit de la boutique, savourant le confort de sa tenue. Il vérifia que sa baguette était bien à sa place, sur son avant-bras, puis avança en pleine rue, se dirigeant vers la librairie. L'attaque ne devrait pas arriver tout de suite, même s'il était resté plus longtemps que prévu à la boutique de vêtements.

Il parcourut rapidement les rayonnages, cherchant la section sur les créations de sortilèges. Ceux qu'il utilisait pour le moment n'avaient pas la puissance escomptée. Ils suffisaient à immobiliser quelqu'un pendant quelques minutes, mais l'adversaire se relevait si le combat durait plus longtemps. Il réglait ses achats quand il entendit des cris au dehors. Rapidement, il jeta l'argent nécessaire sur le comptoir et réduisit les livres, les fourrant dans sa poche. Puis il se rua à l'extérieur.

La foule se bousculait pour sortir du Chemin de Traverse. Il dut lutter contre le courant et finit par arriver enfin en première ligne. Quelques sortilèges fusaient, mais rien de bien méchant. Les Mangemorts semblaient surtout s'amuser de la peur qu'ils provoquaient. Avec un frisson, Harry aperçut James et Remus plus loin. Ils étaient retenus par des Mangemorts qui les empêchaient de rejoindre les autres personnes. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry s'élança en avant.

Remus grimaça. Ils étaient mal. Il leva sa baguette dans la ferme intention de se défendre, tout comme James. Le Mangemort en face d'eux rit, d'un rire narquois. Il s'apprêta à lancer un sort mais fut interrompu par une silhouette qui se plaça devant eux. Avec surprise, Remus reconnut les longs cheveux noirs d'Harry, volant doucement au vent.

- Dès que vous pourrez, rejoignez les autres ou rentrez dans une boutique.

Le Mangemort rit encore et lança un sort que Harry renvoya d'un mouvement de baguette, avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers les hommes masqués, lançant des sorts au fur et à mesure. Il s'arrêta quand il fut au milieu de leur cercle, devinant les regards incrédules des Mangemorts. Il se mettait en plein milieu, à leur merci. Ils levèrent tous leurs baguettes, mais lui fut plus rapide.

Décrivant un tour complet avec sa baguette, il lança un sortilège de Désarmement à pleine puissance. La moitié des Mangemorts furent violemment expulsés et Harry rattrapa leurs baguettes dans son poing libre, les broyant en resserrant sa prise.

- Je croyais les mangemorts plus puissants que ça, fit-il d'un ton léger.

Cela sembla mettre les Mangemorts restant en colère car ils commencèrent à lancer une flopée de sortilèges, des Impardonnables pour la plupart. Rassemblant sa magie dans ses jambes, Harry sauta à plus de deux mètres de hauteur. Il exécuta un demi-tour en plein vol et lança un sortilège d'immobilisation de son cru sur trois Mangemorts, qui s'effondrèrent. Ceux qui restaient crurent qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre, puisqu'il était en l'air.

Harry laissa un fin sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu, et encore plus longtemps qu'il n'avait eu besoin d'utiliser _cette_ technique. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, satisfait. Il pouvait maintenant voir toute la magie dans l'air. Avisant le sortilège le plus proche de lui, il se mit à glisser sur la vague de magie en direction du lanceur.

Il faut savoir que chaque sortilège créait une vague de magie autour du sort proprement dit, indiquant qui était le lanceur et dans quel périmètre le sort atteindrait sa cible. Ceux qui savaient voir ces vagues, comme Harry, pouvaient tenter de « surfer » dessus plutôt que de se les prendre de plein fouet.

Profitant de la stupéfaction des Mangemorts, Harry lança le plus de sortilèges d'immobilisation possibles. Les Mangemorts restants comprirent qu'ils avaient perdu pour cette fois en voyant des Aurors former un cercle autour d'eux et transplanèrent, abandonnant la partie. D'un dernier coup d'œil, Harry s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et abaissa enfin sa baguette.

Alors seulement il se rendit compte qu'il était au beau milieu de la rue et que des dizaines de gens le regardaient, bouche bée. Sirius et Peter jaillirent soudain et s'élancèrent vers leurs amis.

- Vous n'avez rien ? demanda Sirius, mort d'inquiétude.

- Non, ça va, répondit Remus, le regard toujours fixé sur Harry. Grâce à lui.

James se leva soudain d'un bond et s'élança vers Harry.

- Ouah, Harry, c'était super. Comment t'a fait ça ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris, avant d'afficher l'expression mélancolique qui lui était habituelle et de s'épousseter.

- J'ai l'habitude.

Il leva un sourcil agacé en direction de la foule.

- Et bien quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu de sortilège de Désarmement ?

La foule commença à se détourner, à part le chef des Aurors qui s'approcha de lui, laissant ses collègues ramasser les Mangemorts et les envoyer à leur quartier général.

- Nous vous devons une fière chandelle, Mr…

- Indris.

- Mr Indris.

- Je vais repartir, coupa Harry sans laisser l'Auror reprendre. J'ai encore du travail.

- Où pourrons-nous vous joindre ?

Harry l'observa un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

- Albus Dumbledore saura où me trouver.

Il fit un dernier signe de main aux Maraudeurs et transplana aussi sec, plantant là les sorciers qui le regardaient le plus discrètement possible.

Le soir même, Albus fronça des sourcils en le regardant.

- Harry, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la recrudescence de courrier pour le directeur de Poudlard ?

Harry fit un sourire angélique.

- Vous ne les avez pas ouvertes ? Il se trouve simplement que je ne voulais pas dire où je logeais, alors j'ai dit que vous le saviez.

Albus lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais ne précisa rien. Cependant, lorsque Harry entra dans la salle le lendemain, il fut accueilli par la totalité des professeurs qui lui lançaient des regards sévères.

- Ca fait tribunal, lança-t-il à voix haute.

La plupart des professeurs se détendirent et Harry s'installa.

- Puis-je savoir en quel honneur j'ai eu droit à vos plus beaux regards noirs, réservés sans aucun doute à vos pires élèves?

Cette fois-ci les professeurs rirent franchement et Minerva lui tendit un journal. Harry regarda la première page et manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

_Un étranger repousse à lui seul une attaque de Mangemorts !_

_Hier, aux alentours de midi, une troupe d'environ vingt serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui a envahi le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont réussi à isoler deux élèves de Poudlard et s'apprêtaient à les tuer lorsqu'un jeune homme s'est interposé. Et, accrochez-vous bien, à lui seul, il est parvenu à mettre en déroute la totalité des Mangemorts ! Sans compter que plus de la moitié étaient soit privés de baguette, soit immobilisés, ou même les deux, au moment où les Aurors sont arrivés. _

_Nous ne savons presque rien de ce mystérieux jeune homme. D'après les témoins qui l'ont vu de près, il serait très beau, possédant de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Il s'appelle Harry Indris et est en contact avec le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Il s'est servi d'un sortilège étrange qui lui a permis d'éviter tous les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts. Et c'est tout. Nous sommes à la recherche de tout renseignement complémentaire._

Harry lut le reste de l'article avec attention. Il en dévoilait un peu trop à son goût sur lui, mais après tout il était en pleine rue pendant le combat. Il rendit le journal à Minerva.

- Et bien, Albus, vous savez quels étaient les courriers hier soir.

- Vous êtes un redoutable duelliste, dit Filius de sa voix flûtée.

Harry eut un petit rire triste.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai simplement l'habitude de me battre contre un nombre important d'adversaires et les Mangemorts n'étaient pas vraiment coordonnés.

Les professeurs le regardaient à la dérobée, stupéfait qu'il ne reconnaisse pas son propre talent. Sitôt le petit déjeuner achevé, Harry retourna dans son appartement et attrapa un des livres sur l'élaboration de sortilèges, avant de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé. Quoi de mieux pour surprendre un adversaire que d'utiliser un sort inconnu ?

Il passa toute sa journée à étudier les différentes techniques existantes, avant de décréter qu'il préférait largement la sienne propre. Il alla ramener les livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque et fit un tour au rayon de Défense. Il était relativement bien fourni, mais pas assez à son goût. Deux rayons plus loin, il tomba sur un livre sur les loups-garous.

Et il eut le déclic. L'unique manière d'aider Remus Lupin. Il se jura intérieurement de lui en parler le plus tôt possible.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà, voilà, chapitre suivant. Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des messages. Bonne lecture !  
_

**Rentrée**

- Harry, vous avez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pas avant que les étudiants n'arrivent.

- Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de prendre le train ? Je crains que quelque chose n'arrive.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Voldemort ne tentera rien, il y a des enfants de ses adeptes à Poudlard.

- Non, je crains quelque chose de la part de ces enfants. Si personne ne les surveille, ils écrasent tout de suite les nouveaux élèves.

- J'y vais. Quai neuf trois quarts, c'est bien cela ?

- Exact. Merci beaucoup.

Harry se releva et traversa rapidement la salle. Il était neuf heures, le train partait à onze heures. Il pouvait transplaner tout de suite et se trouver un compartiment. Rapidement, il traversa tout le parc et transplana sitôt la grille franchie.

Le quai était encore pratiquement désert. Il entra dans le train à l'avant, prévenant le machiniste de sa présence dans le train, puis alla s'installer tout au bout, ignorant le compartiment réservé aux professeurs. Il observait distraitement les élèves arriver de plus en plus nombreux et grimper dans le Poudlard Express. Personne ne s'approcha de son compartiment avant le départ du train. Surpris, il se demanda pourquoi. Il eut la réponse après environ un quart d'heure de route, lorsque des voix s'approchèrent.

- Mais non, notre compartiment est encore vide. Tout le monde sait que ce sont les Maraudeurs dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon et … bon Dieu, Harry !

Harry avait reconnu la voix de James dès que la porte s'était ouverte mais n'avais pas bougé pour autant. Il entendit d'autres exclamations étouffées derrière celle de James.

- Hé, Harry, on peut s'installer ?

Harry fit un léger sourire.

- Je crois que c'est votre compartiment, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

James rigola, vite suivi par Sirius et ils entrèrent, s'installant n'importe comment. Après quelques instants de silence, James reprit la parole.

- Encore merci pour le Chemin de Traverse.

- De rien.

Il ne quittait pas le paysage qui défilait des yeux. Il savait que Remus était dans le compartiment. Et pour lui, Remus était mort aujourd'hui.

- Hé, t'as vu l'article sur toi dans la Gazette ?

- Oui. Beau ramassis de bêtises.

- Comment ça ? demanda Peter.

- Je ne suis pas une espèce de dieu tout-puissant.

- Tu es nouveau à Poudlard ? enchaîna Sirius. J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor, comme nous !

Harry fit un petit sourire amusé. Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien de voir un Sirius débordant de vie et d'enthousiasme. Il esquiva la question en en posant une autre.

- Alors, tu as réussi à échapper à ta mère ?

- Oui, elle a préféré me renier de la famille plutôt que de continuer à traîner un mouton noir.

Sirius parlait d'un ton étrangement détaché.

- Tu dois vraiment détester ta famille, fit Harry après un instant de silence.

- Ouais. C'est une belle bande de Mangemorts. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais ils adhèrent avec toutes leurs idées. En tout cas, tu as une super technique de combat. Tu ne veux pas nous l'apprendre ?

Pour la première fois, Harry se retourna lentement et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

- Non, je ne veux pas. C'est certes très puissant, mais le prix à payer est bien trop lourd.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, pourtant, intervint Remus pour la première fois. Je l'aurais su sinon.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, approuva Harry. De toutes manières, même si je vous montrai comment je fais, ce n'est pas sûr que vous y parviendriez.

- C'est si difficile que ça ? demanda Peter.

- Physiquement, non. Mentalement, oui.

Harry se leva.

- Je vais faire un tour dans le train.

Il sortit du compartiment et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. C'était après la mort de Remus qu'il s'était mis à rechercher sérieusement une technique pour vaincre Voldemort. Et c'était Alawë qui la lui avait apprise.

Refoulant sa tristesse, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait excité la curiosité des Maraudeurs, il se mit en route à travers le train, jetant des coups d'œil à l'intérieur des compartiments. Il était à peu près sûr de tomber sur des Mangemorts, tôt ou tard. Une voix attira son attention et il sut qu'il avait trouvé.

- Alors, la Sang-de-Bourbe, pas encore convaincue que tu n'as pas ta place à Poudlard ?

- La ferme, Malefoy. Ton nom ne t'autorise pas tout.

- Fais attention, Il pourrait massacrer ta famille si tu me manques de respect.

Il y eut un reniflement et Harry se pressa en direction des voix.

- Que sais-tu faire à part te réfugier derrière lui ? poursuivit la voix féminine. Tu n'oses même pas prononcer son nom.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? intervint Harry d'une voix forte.

L'homme lui tournait le dos, et le regarda par-dessus son épaule, avant de s'écarter. Harry sentit son cœur rater quelques battements. La jeune fille n'était autre que sa mère, avec une cascade de cheveux roux qui dégringolaient sur ses épaules. Elle croisa son regard et il frémit. On ne lui avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

- Je disais simplement à la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Elle est peut-être plus forte que vous, magiquement parlant.

Son interlocuteur pâlit, comme s'il venait de prendre une gifle. Harry poursuivit, imperturbable.

- Je ne tolèrerai pas d'insultes, ni de menaces de mort. Vous avez de la chance que l'année n'ait pas commencée, Serpentard ne perdra donc pas de points. Par contre, vous serez en retenue. Mardi soir, huit heures.

Cette fois-ci, on aurait pu jurer que l'autre venait de s'étrangler.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rempli de mépris.

- La moindre des politesses serait de vous présenter avant de me demander mon nom, répliqua Harry tranquillement.

- Je suis Lucius Malefoy ! Vous me devez obéissance, ma famille est la plus puissante de toutes !

Harry fit un pas en avant, la colère clairement inscrite sur son visage. Aussitôt, Malefoy recula d'un pas, impressionné par son interlocuteur.

- Je ne dois obéissance à personne, Mr Malefoy. Votre nom de famille m'importe peu. Vous ferez cette retenue comme tout élève pris en faute. Et si vous persistez dans votre complexe de supériorité, je suis sûr qu'une retenue étalée sur toute l'année et dédiée au nettoyage complet du château vous calmera.

Visiblement fou de rage, Malefoy partit, tentant de bousculer sa mère au passage, mais elle l'évita d'un pas souple sur le côté.

- Merci, fit-elle d'une voix timide.

- De rien. Je n'ai que fait dire ce que je pensais.

- Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de Défense ?

- En effet, mais je vous serai reconnaissante de ne pas trop transmettre la nouvelle dans le train.

Le visage de Lily se referma aussitôt.

- Aucun risque, fit-elle entre ses dents.

Harry la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Vous devriez retourner dans votre compartiment vous changer, miss… ?

- Evans. Lily Evans. En fait…

Elle désigna d'un signe de main la valise à côté d'elle. Harry comprit qu'elle n'avait pas de compartiment.

- Et bien, miss Evans, venez avec moi.

Lily le suivit à travers le train et Harry déploya tout ce qu'il savait de la rhétorique pour arriver à la faire sortir un peu de son mutisme. Ils finirent par arriver en tête de train et Harry ouvrit le tout premier compartiment.

- Installons-nous. Je devrais repartir dans quelques temps, mais ce compartiment restera libre.

Lily jeta un œil à l'intérieur et s'aperçut qu'en effet, il était vide.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ?

- C'est le compartiment des professeurs, miss Evans, répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

Elle hésita, puis finalement s'installa à son tour.

- Merci.

- De rien. Vous pouvez me tutoyer en dehors des cours, vous savez. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous.

Lily le regarda, un peu choquée, puis se détendit.

- Quel âge avez… euh, quel âge as-tu ?

- Vingt-deux ans depuis cet été.

- Et tu es déjà professeur ?

Harry sourit en s'appuyant contre son dossier.

- Peu de gens acceptent de devenir professeur de Défense avec Voldemort à l'extérieur.

- Tu prononces son nom…

- Tu sais, il ne va pas venir juste parce que quelqu'un prononce son nom. Tu ne fais que le rendre plus fort dans ton esprit en refusant de l'appeler comme ça.

Ils discutèrent agréablement pendant quelques temps, puis Harry se releva en disant qu'il allait faire un tour. Lily acquiesça et sortit un livre de son sac. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Tu élabores tes propres sortilèges ?

- Pas encore, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu. C'est juste que je trouve ça fascinant. Et puis j'ai déjà terminé ceux pour les cours.

Harry sortit le livre qu'il étudiait en ce moment de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille originelle.

- Prend celui-là plutôt, il est plus complet. Tu me le rendras quand tu l'auras fini.

- Merci.

Il sortit pour de bon et parcourut à nouveau le train en sens inverse, s'étonnant de ne croiser aucun de ceux qu'il savait qu'ils deviendraient des Mangemorts. Il comprit pourquoi en arrivant en queue de train. Rogue, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, et bien sûr Malefoy, accompagné de deux autres qu'il ne reconnut pas, se tenaient devant le compartiment des Maraudeurs, baguettes sorties.

D'un pas décidé, Harry traversa les rangs des Serpentard qui s'écartaient instinctivement. Sa voix claqua, sèche comme un fouet.

- Expelliarmus !

Il se retrouva avec dix baguettes en main et les empocha.

- Puisque vous ne savez pas quand vous en servir, je les garde.

Son regard foudroya une à une toutes les personnes présentes, y compris les Maraudeurs.

- Vous avez de la chance que l'année n'ait pas commencée. Surtout vous, Mr Malefoy.

Les plantant là, il tourna les talons et repartit comme il était venu. Il ne se calma qu'une fois dans le compartiment des professeurs. Lily avait profité de son absence pour se mettre en tenue sorcière.

Ils arrivèrent environ un quart d'heure plus tard et Harry sortit dans les premiers, se rendant immédiatement au château en saluant Hagrid au passage. Il pénétra rapidement dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa place.

- Le voyage s'est bien déroula ? s'enquit Albus.

- J'ai dû confisquer une dizaine de baguettes à des étudiants au sang chaud, répondit Harry. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui a compris que j'étais le nouveau professeur, j'attends de voir leurs têtes avec impatience.

Il reprit un visage de marbre et ne bougea pas quand les élèves commencèrent à arriver. Beaucoup l'observaient, semblant juger s'il serait un bon professeur. C'était étrange pour lui de se retrouver de ce côté de la salle, professeur au lieu d'élève. Quand soudain, il y eut un premier murmure.

- Hé, c'est le gars du Chemin de Traverse !

La rumeur se répandit à toute vitesse, assez fort pour qu'Harry lève les yeux au ciel sous les rires amusés de la plupart de ses collègues. Les Maraudeurs entrèrent, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Peter fut le premier à l'apercevoir et donna un coup de coude à Remus, qui le regarda à son tour avant de passer le message. Harry dut se retenir de rire devant leurs têtes ébahies et leur fit un petit sourire accompagné d'un signe de main.

La Répartition commença mais Harry n'écoutait pas, plongé dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard qui affluaient. Albus fit son discours et ce fut le coup de coude de Minerva qui le réveilla : visiblement le directeur avait annoncé son nom et son poste. Il se leva et fit un bref signe de tête avant de se rasseoir. Lorsque le repas commença, il ne mangea pratiquement rien, si bien que Minerva se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien.

- Des souvenirs qui remontent, marmonna laconiquement Harry.

Minerva sembla comprendre car elle enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

- Je crois que vous avez rencontré les Maraudeurs…

- Les quatre garçons de Gryffondor ?

- Oui. Faites attention, ce sont de véritables farceurs. Ils ont l'habitude de « tester » les nouveaux professeurs.

Harry regarda d'un air amusé les quatre adolescents qui mangeaient en bavardant.

- Je pense échapper au test, Minerva. J'ai passé une partie du trajet avec eux.

La conversation dévia sur des sujets plus futiles, tels que les chances de Gryffondor de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Harry fut reconnaissant à Minerva de l'empêcher de sombrer dans ses souvenirs et la remercia à la fin du repas, avant de quitter la salle.

Il était installé dans son appartement quand Viviane l'appela.

- Harry, il y a quatre adolescents devant la porte qui sont en train de débiter tous les mots de passe imaginables.

- Je peux voir ?

Le tableau devint transparent et Harry reconnut les Maraudeurs.

- Faites entrer, Viviane.

Le tableau pivota.

- OUAIS ! cria Sirius. On l'a trouvé, le mot de passe.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. C'est moi qui ai dit d'ouvrir. Ne restez pas planté devant, il y a des courants d'air.

Ils entrèrent tout quatre et Sirius adressa un regard de reproche à Harry.

- Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous étiez professeur.

- Tu peux me tutoyer en dehors des cours, Sirius.

Sirius fit un sourire de gamin ravi.

- D'accord. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais professeur.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, répondit tranquillement Harry. Désolé pour le manque de place, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accueillir du monde dans mes appartements.

Ils s'installèrent un peu partout. Sirius pris le fauteuil d'un air conquérant, James se posa par terre près du feu, ainsi que Peter. Timidement, Remus montra le canapé d'un signe de tête et Harry lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'installer près de lui.

- Tu ne veux pas nous rendre nos baguettes ? demanda Sirius au bout d'un moment.

- Non. Je vous les rendrai demain, en même temps qu'aux Serpentard.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est eux qui passent leur temps à nous provoquer.

- Et c'est vous qui passez votre temps à leur répondre, répliqua Harry toujours aussi tranquillement.

Remus le regardait encore étrangement. Harry se demandait ce que le loup-garou pouvait sentir de différent des autres et se promit de le prendre à part. Il devait aussi lui parler du moyen qu'il avait trouvé à propos de la transformation.

Les Maraudeurs repartirent assez rapidement, mis dehors sans cérémonie par un Harry fatigué. Il discuta encore un peu avec Viviane de théories magiques. La fée semblait ravie de l'avoir pour interlocuteur et ils parlaient souvent. De son côté, Harry avait plusieurs années de silence permanent à rattraper et la fée savait très bien le détendre en l'entraînant dans des conversations sur des théories toutes plus farfelues les une que les autres.

Il finit par aller se coucher, épuisé par sa journée riche en émotions.


	5. Chapter 5

_La suite ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des encouragements, et désolée si je ne réponds pas à tous. Bonne lecture tout de même !_

**Premiers jours**

Harry se réveilla d'un cauchemar. Il pouvait contrôler sa mémoire pendant qu'il était éveillé, mais pas quand il dormait. Et il venait de revoir la mort de son Alawë bien aimée. Il se mit sous une douche glacée pour se réveiller et chasser les derniers vestiges du rêve, puis sortit de son appartement. Une promenade dans le parc serait la bienvenue.

Il marcha quelques temps dans les herbes hautes, avant de retourner vers le lac et de s'asseoir. Tout était immobile. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, réveillant les premiers animaux. Il se concentra et doucement se laissa tomber en transe, tout en faisant attention à rester conscient de son environnement.

La vue ainsi était magnifique. Tout semblait neuf, lumineux. Il pouvait distinguer chaque brin d'herbe au lieu d'une pelouse, chaque vague au lieu d'une étendue d'eau. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les pas derrière lui. La personne s'arrêta en sentant qu'il était là, puis se prépara à repartir, sensiblement apeurée.

- Vous pouvez rester là, fit Harry d'une voix douce.

Il sentit la personne hésiter, puis finalement s'avancer et se laisser tomber dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de lui. Harry retrouva sa vision normale d'un clignement de paupières et tourna lentement la tête. C'était Narcissa Black, qui jouait nerveusement avec des brins d'herbes. Elle semblait pâle et abattue.

- Vous aussi faites des cauchemars ? demanda Harry, toujours aussi doux.

Elle hocha la tête, semblant incapable de parler, puis finalement se lança. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à faire confiance à son professeur.

- Je n'arrive pas à les chasser. Ils reviennent toutes les nuits et…

Elle s'interrompit et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

- Vous n'avez personne à qui en parler ? Si vous racontez votre cauchemar, il vous paraîtra plus facile à surmonter ensuite.

Son balancement s'intensifia. Elle se remit à parler, d'une voix saccadée.

- Je suis une Black, et en plus je suis fiancée à Lucius. Il ne laisse personne m'approcher, même si c'est juste pour me parler. Même en cours, c'est comme s'il était là. Les Serpentard doivent me surveiller…

Harry ne l'interrompit pas, pensif. Narcissa n'était visiblement pas aussi froide qu'elle y paraissait au premier abord. Elle tenait surtout un rôle. Elle continua à parler, de plus en plus vite comme si elle voulait tout lâcher.

- Vous savez, j'envie Sirius. C'est mon cousin, il a eu le courage de dire ce qu'il pensait à voix haute et de tourner le dos à la famille. Mais moi je ne peux pas le faire, sinon je serai reniée et plus personne ne voudra m'engager pour travailler ni même me parler…

Narcissa commença à pleurer, tout doucement.

- Si vous saviez comme j'en ai assez… Les autres peuvent rire et parler, et moi je n'ai jamais le droit de rien faire. Je voudrais juste en finir…

- Chut, ne dites pas ça. Calmez-vous…

Harry s'approcha doucement de Narcissa. Elle avait besoin de contact humain, alors il l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se raidit tout d'abord, puis se laissa aller.

- Ils sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moëlle, continua-t-elle. Ils parlent tous du prochain succès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, du pouvoir qu'ils vont obtenir grâce à lui. Et ils font taire ceux qui osent dire qu'ils ne suivent pas V…Vol…

- Voldemort, termina Harry. Mais vous, vous n'aimez pas ça ?

- Je le hais ! C'est à cause de lui que les Serpentard sont si mal vus ! C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été fiancée ! Je ne veux pas le servir, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Ceux qui ne le suivent pas sont pris et torturés parmi les Serpentard, alors même qu'ils n'osent pas prononcer son nom. Et le pire….

Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit en sanglotant incontrôlablement.

- Le pire, c'est que c'est mon mari qui les dirige ! Je vais devoir passer toute ma vie avec lui, alors qu'il prend du plaisir à torturer les autres. Et ça me fait peur, parce que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en sachant que je ne suis pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle continua pendant quelques minutes, se laissant aller pour la première fois depuis des années. Harry frémissait. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que la femme si froide qu'il avait rencontrée à la coupe du monde de Quidditch puisse être une jeune adolescente brisée.

- Ecoutez-moi, Narcissa. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Narcissa ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, visiblement morte d'inquiétude.

- Déjà, je ne répèterai rien de ce que vous m'avez dit, soyez-en sure.

Elle prit aussitôt un air soulagé.

- Ensuite, vous voyez le tableau de Viviane, au troisième étage ?

- Oui, près de votre salle de classe.

- Exact. Le mot de passe est Brocéliande. Je veux que vous veniez à chaque fois que vous êtes sur le point de craquer, comme ce matin. Pensez bien que vous ne me dérangerez jamais, vous pouvez venir autant que vous voulez. Même si ce n'est que pour faire vos devoirs au calme, ou pour souffler un bon coup avant de retourner parmi les Serpentard. Enfin, que diriez-vous d'avoir une amie ?

Elle le regarda d'un air choqué.

- Personne ne m'approchera, professeur.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry en dehors des cours. Je connais une jeune fille dans une situation très proche de la vôtre, qui souffre beaucoup elle aussi. Elle n'est pas retenue par cette stupide ségrégation entre les maisons. Il me suffirait de faire des groupes de travail inter-maisons pendant les groupes de défense…

Narcissa le regardait, comme ne semblant pas y croire.

- Vous… vous feriez vraiment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas très difficile pour moi. Et si ça peut vous aider, oui, je le ferai.

- Merci ! Merci !

Elle lui sauta au cou, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Oh, euh… Désolée, professeur.

- Pas grave, Narcissa. Bien, il va être temps d'aller manger.

Narcissa s'assombrit aussitôt et Harry serra sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

- Allez, pensez à ce que je vous ai dit.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Narcissa, faisant disparaître les traces de larmes. Narcissa le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis se releva. Elle s'éloigna, la démarche fière et la tête haute. Rien n'aurait pu laisser croire qu'elle pleurait cinq minutes avant.

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était embarqué dans quelque chose d'énorme pour aider Narcissa, et qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup de répercussions. Avec un soupir, il se releva à son tour, puis se rendit à son appartement, où il récupéra les baguettes qu'il avait confisquées la veille.

Le silence s'abattit dès qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor et rendit les baguettes à leurs propriétaires.

- En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois, messieurs.

Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête, légèrement rouges à cause de la honte. Harry se dirigea ensuite vers les Serpentard et laissa tomber les six autres baguettes en vrac.

- Pareil pour vous. Evitez qu'il n'y ait une prochaine fois. Si vous prendre vos baguettes est le seul moyen de vous calmer, je n'hésiterai pas.

Toujours indifférent aux regards qui suivaient le moindre de ses gestes, il traversa la Grande Salle et s'installa à sa place, à côté de Minerva. Petit à petit les conversations reprirent. Minerva se pencha vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de l'effet que vous avez sur les élèves.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous venez de rendre leurs baguettes à des fils de Mangemorts avérés sans la moindre once de peur. Vous marchez la tête haute en ignorant tous les regards braqués sur vous. Avez-vous conscience que les filles les plus âgées vous regardent d'un air très intéressé ?

Harry fit un sourire mélancolique.

- Désolé, je suis déjà pris. Je ne pourrait pas en aimer une autre qu'elle.

Minerva comprit que la conversation s'engageait sur un terrain douloureux. Elle fut tirée d'affaire par Albus.

- Dites-moi, Harry, on parle encore de vous dans la Gazette. Vous comptez en faire une habitude ?

Harry attrapa le journal que lui tendait Albus et l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

_Le héros du vingt-sept août professeur de Défense !_

_C'est avec stupeur que nous avons appris que le jeune homme qui avait mis en déroute une troupe de Mangemorts est en fait le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard…_

Harry lut l'article en diagonale, puis haussa les épaules.

- Si ça les amuse de parler de moi…

- Il y a des hypothèses sur votre origine dans les pages suivantes, dit Albus avec les yeux scintillants.

Harry poursuivit sa lecture.

_Est-il vraiment humain ? Ses mouvements démontrent une grande habitude du duel magique. Il porte une tenue très différente de nos robes traditionnelles…_

Harry lut l'article en entier, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cet intérêt trop manifeste sur ses techniques de combat. A moins que… Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres. Un petit piège pour déstabiliser Voldemort ? Restait à savoir s'il se jetterait dedans.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda Minerva en notant son sourire.

- A Voldemort, répondit tranquillement Harry.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie réservée aux professeurs.

- Surveillez les journaux demain. Et dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours.

Il avait parlé de façon à ce que seuls les professeurs puissent l'entendre. Les professeurs relevèrent la tête et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient pratiquement les derniers dans la salle. Tous leurs élèves étaient déjà partis

Harry remonta vers le troisième étage. Ses élèves l'attendaient devant la porte et il leur fit un léger sourire en ouvrant la porte. Ils rentrèrent tous et s'assirent calmement. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la classe pour savoir que beaucoup avaient des questions mais n'osaient pas les poser.

- Je suis le professeur Indris.

Silence. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et continua.

- J'ai regardé vos cours des années passées et je ne vous cacherai pas que vous êtes très en retard. Ce cours-là sera sans doute l'un des plus faciles de toute l'année.

Il observa sa classe immobile, puis soupira.

- Posez vos questions. Un cours est autant basé sur ce que dit le professeur que sur les réactions des élèves.

Un Gryffondor finit par lever timidement la main.

- C'était vous, sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- C'était moi, acquiesça Harry. Et non, je ne vous apprendrai pas les techniques que j'ai utilisées. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Un autre élève leva la main, un peu plus rassuré par son ton tranquille.

- Oui ?

- Vous avez confisqué sa baguette à Malefoy ?

A la simple évocation du nom, certains élèves se ratatinèrent. Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent brièvement.

- En effet, et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer. Mr Malefoy s'octroie des droits qu'il n'a pas en tant qu'élève. Je vous demanderai de me rapporter toute injustice dont vous serez témoin. Ne laissez pas la peur vous paralyser, c'est ce qu'il espère.

Il se releva et les dévisagea tour à tour.

- Dans un duel, la peur que vous procure votre adversaire est une arme pour lui. Ne montrez pas votre peur, surmontez-la et servez-vous en comme d'une arme. Vous verrez que tout vous paraîtra plus facile. Je ne dis pas que c'est quelque chose d'aisé, bien au contraire. Mais préférez-vous abandonner, laisser les autres vous battre sans même lever le petit doigt ou bien lutter pour défendre vos idées ? Saviez-vous que Voldemort tire une grande partie de son pouvoir de la peur qu'il inspire ?

Les élèves le regardaient, stupéfaits.

- Vous avez prononcé son nom… murmura un Poufsouffle.

- En effet, j'ai prononcé son nom. Il s'appelle Voldemort. Et encore, ce n'est qu'un pseudonyme. Et j'espère bien que d'ici la fin de l'année, vous y parviendrez tous. Ce n'est qu'un simple nom. Voldemort n'apparaîtra pas chaque fois que vous le direz.

Il se tut. Les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Il fit un petit sourire et attira d'un mouvement de baguette une caisse qui était dans un coin. La caisse trembla violemment, faisant reculer certains élèves. Harry leur fit un sourire rassurant.

- Bien, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Epouvantard ?

Le reste du cours se déroula calmement. Les élèves étaient intéressés par ce qu'il racontait et n'hésitaient pas à rire devant les transformations de l'Epouvantard pendant la partie pratique. Harry les relâcha, satisfait, avec comme seul devoir un rouleau de parchemin sur leur plus grande peur et la meilleure manière de la vaincre.

Il sauta le repas de midi pour rédiger une lettre pour la Gazette et ne se rendit donc que le soir dans la Grande Salle. Alors même qu'il entrait, le silence s'abattit. Exaspéré, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, Minerva ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en se servant à manger.

- Oh, je crois que votre discours pour les quatrième année a fait le tour du collège…

- Ah…

Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à répondre. Il avait parlé sous le coup de l'impulsion, racontant des choses qui lui semblaient naturelles. Visiblement, elles ne l'étaient pas pour tout le monde. Il se releva à la fin du repas et alla dans son appartement. Il cherchait à mettre au point un sortilège d'immobilisation plus performant que celui qu'il utilisait actuellement.

Mettre au point un nouveau sortilège demandait beaucoup de travail et de patience. De l'intuition, aussi. Et de bons réflexes : une onde de magie mal dosée pouvait faire des dégâts. Le principe était tout simple : chaque sortilège était particulier, défini par la formule, la puissance, la magnitude, l'effet et même la couleur. Pour modifier un effet, il fallait modifier également le reste du sortilège, sinon la magie entrait en déséquilibre. Pour créer un nouveau sort, il fallait tout paramétrer. Autant dire que cela représentait un sacré travail de calcul avant même de pouvoir tester le nouveau sort.

Harry y passait pratiquement toutes ses soirées. La plupart des sorciers ne comprenaient pas que faire de la magie ne se résumait pas à agiter une baguette en prononçant une formule. Or, comprendre la magie permettait de la rendre bien plus performante, par exemple en concentrant sa volonté sur la direction du sort et non pas sur la couleur, puisque la couleur était naturelle.

Il reposa le cahier dans lequel il inscrivait ses progrès sur de nouveaux sorts après seulement trois heures de travail. Il se sentait fatigué, et mieux valait qu'il se couche maintenant, au cas où il ait un nouveau cauchemar. Il remballa ses affaires et les amena dans sa chambre, avant de se laver et de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Il ne se réveilla pas de toute la nuit.

Narcissa tremblait légèrement. Elle était sortie des quartiers des Serpentard alors que tout le monde dormait et maintenant hésitait. Devait-elle aller à l'extérieur, comme d'habitude, ou bien dans la pièce que lui avait indiqué son professeur ?

Elle finit par se décider et se rendit au troisième étage, de plus en plus nerveuse. Arrivée devant le portrait de Viviane, elle commença à se tordre les mains, si bien que Viviane finit par lui parler.

- Que voulez-vous, jeune fille ?

- Euh… le professeur Indris…, bafouilla Narcissa.

Puis soudain elle se décida. Elle était arrivée jusqu'ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Brocéliande, souffla-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, le tableau pivota et Narcissa entra à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas vu les yeux émeraude qui la fixaient.

Lily allait à la Bibliothèque. Oui, il était à peine six heures du matin le deuxième jour de classe, et alors ? La Bibliothèque était déjà ouverte et c'était le seul endroit où elle était tranquille, loin des moqueries et des regards des autres. Elle se demanda ce que Black pouvait bien faire ici, à cette heure-ci. Le mot de passe résonna dans le couloir et elle finit par aller voir. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Brocéliande, dit-elle au tableau.

Viviane pivota à nouveau. Lily entra et aperçut immédiatement la silhouette de Narcissa sur le canapé. Elle paraissait plus qu'épuisée et était pâle comme la mort. Lily sentit son bon côté reprendre irrépressiblement le dessus et elle se laissa tomber à côté de la Serpentard.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

Narcissa la regarda, surpris puis apeurée.

- Tu ne vas pas dire que je suis ici, hein ?

Lily la regarda, surprise par le ton terrifié.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne le dirai pas.

Narcissa prit aussitôt une expression soulagée. Lily songea que c'était étrange de la voir sans le masque de froideur qu'elle arborait habituellement.

- Tu savais que le professeur Indris était musicien ? finit par demander Narcissa pour briser la glace, tout en montrant le piano.

- On est chez le professeur Indris ?

- En tout cas, c'est lui qui m'a indiqué la salle.

Elles commencèrent à parler, d'abord hésitantes, puis tout doucement la conversation s'accéléra. Aucune d'elles n'avait l'habitude de parler pendant longtemps, ni de dire sincèrement ce qu'elles pensaient. C'était pour elle deux une expérience enivrante. Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et elles se retrouvèrent avec une baguette pointée sur elles. Harry les observa attentivement quelques instants puis baissa sa baguette.

- Désolé.

Les deux filles commencèrent à rougir.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry.

- Euh, professeur… commença Lily d'un ton hésitant, de plus en plus rouge.

- Vous… vous étiez sous la douche, non ? termina Narcissa, toute aussi cramoisie.

Harry regarda ses vêtements, ou plutôt son absence de vêtements. Son corps dégoulinait encore d'eau et ses cheveux pendaient dans son dos, gouttant régulièrement. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour des reins.

- Allons, mesdemoiselles, pas besoin de rougir comme cela. Je vais m'habiller, si c'est ce qui vous gêne.

Il repartit dans sa chambre, retenant son fou rire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les deux jeunes femmes étaient tellement pudiques. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, entièrement sec en dehors de ses cheveux qui résistaient _trop_ bien au sortilège de séchage. Lily et Narcissa semblaient s'être calmée et ne rougirent pratiquement pas alors qu'il entrait.

- Je suis ravi que vous ayez fait connaissance, dit Harry en s'installant dans un fauteuil, en face du canapé. Vous êtes toutes les deux bien trop solitaires pour des gens de votre âge. Voyez-vous un inconvénient à devoir faire vos devoirs de Défense ensemble ?

- Aucun, professeur, murmura Narcissa en le regardant timidement.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Lily. Narcissa est très gentille et puis elle travaille.

- Bien, alors rendez-vous à mon cours. Dans moins d'une heure, si je ne m'abuse. Je vous aurai bien proposé de manger ici, mais cela risque de vous attirer des ennuis, Narcissa.

Elles hochèrent la tête et se levèrent.

- Merci de nous avoir permis de venir, professeur, fit Narcissa en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je vous demanderai juste de rester dans le salon.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Lily.

Elles sortirent ensemble et se séparèrent devant le tableau. Viviane le regarda quelques instants.

- Vous comptez faire quoi ?

Harry détourna les yeux du regard pénétrant du portrait.

- Leur permettre de choisir.

Il se secoua mentalement pour bien se réveiller. Il faut dire qu'entendre des voix dans la pièce juste à côté quand on était sous la douche était perturbant. Il avait juste pris le temps de mettre une serviette autour des reins et d'attraper sa baguette avant de se ruer à l'extérieur. Sur le coup, il avait complètement oublié que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus avait son mot de passe. Il soupira. Il avait les Gryffondor/Serpentard de sixième année pour les trois premières heures. La matinée promettait d'être fatigante.

Il se rendit rapidement au petit déjeuner. Autant avoir l'estomac bien calé, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le silence se fit alors qu'il entrait et il leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire ceux qui le connaissait.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi le silence se fait à chaque fois que j'entre ? demanda-t-il à Minerva en s'installant.

- Votre charisme naturel, sans doute, répondit sa voisine d'un air naturel, déclenchant les rires discrets.

- Je me demande ce qu'il se passera quand j'utiliserai mon aura de prestance, marmonna Harry sarcastiquement.

- Vous avez une aura ? intervint Albus, le regard pétillant alors qu'il parcourait le journal ouvert devant lui.

- Plusieurs. Je suis plutôt gâté par la nature. Alors, que raconte le journal aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi poser la question quand vous connaissez la réponse ? demanda Albus en souriant et en lui tendant le journal. Vous ne voulez pas faire de politique ?

- No way, répliqua Harry en attrapant la Gazette. Je hais la politique.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres en regardant la première page.

_Un courrier du héros d'août ! Nous vous le transmettons tel quel, comme il nous l'a demandé._

_« Quitte à ce que je sois dans le journal, autant que je sache ce qui y est dit », nous affirme-t-il. Voilà donc la lettre que nous avons reçue par hibou postal, hier soir._

_« Bon, j'ai vu vos articles et je vous remercie de votre attention. J'avoue que j'ai franchement rit en regardant vos hypothèses sur moi-même. Alors je vous le dis tout de suite, je suis bel et bien un humain. Ma « grâce » pendant les combats ne me vient que de mon entraînement._

_Comme vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Harry Indris. J'ai vingt-deux ans. Ma méthode de combat n'appartient qu'à moi et je n'en révèlerai le secret qu'à des gens soigneusement choisis, c'est-à-dire pour le moment personne. Je sens que cette réponse ne vous satisfait pas. Bien, cette technique magique se nomme _Brand_. Inutile de chercher d'où vient le nom, je l'ai inventé. C'est en fait une traduction d'un très vieux langage sur lequel je suis tombé un jour par hasard._

_D'un autre côté, si j'ai accepté d'écrire une telle lettre, c'est non seulement pour démentir la plupart des rumeurs qui couraient sur mon compte, mais aussi pour reprendre contact avec un « vieil ami ». Alors, mon petit Voldemort, je sais que tu as essayé de m'envoyer des lettres mais qu'aucune n'a réussi à pénétrer Poudlard. Je t'offre une voie en or : dis ce que tu as à dire au journal, il transmettra. Sinon, tant pis pour toi. Allez, avec un peu de chance je réécrirais une lettre prochainement. »_

_Loin d'éclairer le mystère « Indris », cette lettre le renforce. Pourquoi lancer un appel à Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

L'article continuait ainsi sur pas mal de colonnes, élaborant à nouveau des hypothèses sur la raison pour laquelle Harry avait écrit cette lettre. Le jeune professeur rendit le journal à Albus.

- Ca rend mieux dans le journal que sur parchemin.

- Comment savez-vous que Voldemort essaie de vous contacter ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry le regarda, surpris.

- Mais c'est évident ! J'ai mis hors de combat une vingtaine de ses Mangemorts. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, tous ont cru que je le faisais les doigts dans le nez. Alors ce cher Voldemort va mettre la fierté de ses Mangemorts au placard et essayer de recruter un bon combattant, loin des idiots qui le servent habituellement.

Les étudiants regardaient leurs professeurs sourire et même se retenir de rire pour certains sans comprendre. Harry finit par se lever et prit le chemin de sa salle de classe. Il y entra rapidement et envoya d'un mouvement de baguettes toutes les tables contre le mur, ainsi que la plupart des chaises. Il avait dix-neuf élèves, un peu trop pour un cours de travaux pratiques. Il disposa les chaises restantes en demi-cercle, sur deux rangées.

- Entrez, lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Les élèves entrèrent rapidement, clairement séparés en deux groupes qui se lançaient des regards noirs.

- Asseyez-vous, fit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sec.

Ils s'exécutèrent, toujours divisés en deux groupes. Narcissa lui envoya un regard triste. Elle était assise au beau milieu des Serpentard qui ricanaient bêtement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Bien, je suis le professeur Indris. Présentez-vous.

Les élèves énoncèrent leur nom les uns après les autres, plus ou moins tendus. Harry ne manqua pas les reniflements de dégoût du parti adverse à l'entente de certains noms et ses traits se durcirent.

- Il me semble que cette classe est bien plus immature que les autres que j'ai eues jusqu'ici.

Stupéfaits, les élèves le regardèrent. Harry se plaça au milieu du demi-cercle, les bras croisés.

- Vous pouvez tout de suite oublier votre stupide ségrégation. Je ne ferai aucune distinction entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour ce qui est de la notation ou de l'attribution de points. Et je ne tolèrerai pas des insultes, des « sorts perdus », des reniflements comme ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, ni rien d'autre du même acabit. Libre à vous de m'écouter ou non, mais sachez que je peux faire pire que ce que vous imaginerez.

Le silence était absolu dans la classe. Harry laissa son visage se détendre un tout petit peu.

- Bien, nous avons trois heures ce matin, plus deux sessions d'une heure en semaine. Les cours d'une heure seront consacrés à la théorie. L'un sera sur ce que nous faisons en cours pratique, l'autre sur un autre sujet. Une année représente un temps relativement court par rapport au retard que vous avez pris. A partir d'octobre, nous étudierons différentes créatures magiques, pas nécessairement maléfiques, et la manière de se protéger, ainsi que l'art du duel et comment parer les sorts les plus redoutables. J'ai bon espoir d'arriver à vous faire aborder des sorts très complexes, tels que le Patronus, avant la fin de l'année. Des questions ?

Remus Lupin leva la main et Harry lui donna la parole d'un signe de tête.

- Que ferons-nous en attendant le mois d'octobre ?

- Ravi de voir qu'au moins une personne suit dans mon cours, Mr Lupin. Bien, en cours théorique nous allons commencer par les auras…

- Ca n'existe pas ! coupa Nott, stupéfait.

- Ca existe parfaitement, Mr Nott. Et en cours pratique…

Il fit une pause, conscient que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Les sortilèges Impardonnables.

Le brouhaha fut incroyable. James se leva d'un bond.

- Vous allez nous apprendre à lancer ces saloperies ?

- Rasseyez-vous, Mr Potter. Non, je ne vais pas vous apprendre à les lancer. Je vais vous enseigner comment vous en défendre.

- Ca veut dire que vous allez nous les lancer ! cria une Gryffondor, l'air folle de rage.

Les Serpentard arboraient des sourires narquois et se moquaient des Gryffondor, qui leur envoyaient des insultes à peine déguisées. D'un geste fluide, Harry sortit sa baguette et envoya un flash de lumière.

- SILENCE !

Il l'obtint instantanément.

- Bien, il me semblait avoir prévenu que je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre insulte dans ce cours. Je vous dirai ce que j'avais prévu au cas où je ne serais pas obéi à la fin du cours. Maintenant, commençons. Quels sont les trois sortilèges impardonnables ? Mr Nott, puisque vous semblez bien les connaître.

- Le Doloris, le sort de la douleur.

- Exact, et enlevez cette fierté de votre voix. Un autre. Mr Rogue ?

- L'Avada. Le sort de la mort.

- Encore exact. Et le troisième ? Quelqu'un de Gryffondor.

Un jeune homme leva la main. Fabian Prewett. Son nom lui disait quelque chose et Harry se promit de le chercher plus tard.

- L'Imperium, le sortilège de l'obéissance.

- Exact. Quel est, d'après vous, le pire de ces trois sorts ?

- Le Doloris ! hurla à moitié Sirius.

Harry le regarda longuement.

- Vous l'avez déjà subit, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Les élèves donnèrent leur opinion. Tous craignaient le plus le Doloris ou l'Avada. Lily finit par lever la main, tremblante.

- Miss Evans ?

- L'Imperium.

Des ricanements moqueurs s'élevèrent et Lily rougit.

- Pourquoi, miss Evans ?

- Parce que ça doit être terrible d'être forcé à tuer ou à torturer des gens sans pouvoir lutter contre.

Harry hocha gravement la tête.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, miss Evans. Après, chacun a sa propre opinion. Bien, vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ce cours en théorique… Je ne vous lancerai jamais le Doloris, et encore moins l'Avada. Ce sont par ailleurs des sorts particulièrement difficiles à lancer. Si vous pointiez tous vos baguettes sur moi, vous ne parviendriez même pas à me faire souffrir. Par contre, je vais vous entraîner à résister à l'Imperium.

- C'est possible ? souffla Peter.

- Oui, c'est parfaitement possible. C'est simplement une question de volonté. Il est également possible de résister au Doloris, mais on a plus de chance d'y laisser sa santé mentale que de parvenir à repousser le sort. Si quelqu'un ne veut pas se voir lancer l'Imperium, il peut quitter la classe, je ne lui ferai aucune remarque.

Personne ne bougea. Harry songea à son cours de quatrième année, puis reprit.

- Un volontaire pour commencer ?

Le silence fut absolu, puis Sirius se leva et se plaça en face de lui, l'air décidé. Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Bien, Mr Black. Vous allez sentir votre corps devenir très léger et vous commencerez à bouger. Concentrez votre esprit pour repousser l'assaut. Prêt ? _Impero_ !

Sirius fit aussitôt quelques pas en avant, avant de se mettre en fente avant comme pour faire une roue. Il commença à tourner, puis s'arrêta en plein milieu et s'effondra. Harry releva le sort.

- Très bien, Mr Black. Vous avez réussi à le repousser, il reste à travailler votre vitesse. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Sirius se releva, le dos légèrement douloureux, mais retourna s'asseoir avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Enhardis, d'autres élèves s'avancèrent. A la fin du cours, la totalité des élèves étaient passés au minimum trois fois. Seules Lily et Narcissa étaient parvenus à repousser totalement le sort, causant l'ébahissement de leurs camarades. Harry leur fit un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Bien, excellent, mesdemoiselles. Je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

- J'ai malheureusement constaté que les moqueries n'ont pas cessées pendant les essais. Je ne suis pas du tout fier de vous sur ce point-là. En conséquence…

Il les observa tour à tour, se bénissant de ne plus avoir besoin de lunettes. Il savait que son regard était beaucoup plus impressionnant sans rien devant.

- En conséquence, les devoirs de cette classe se feront par binômes.

Les élèves se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas vraiment une punition.

- _Je_ choisis les binômes, poursuivit Harry. Et je ne vais pas me priver pour mélanger les maisons. Si par ailleurs, je reçois la moindre plainte de qui que ce soit indiquant qu'il y a eu le plus petit problème, à la Bibliothèque par exemple, ce sera un zéro pour les _deux_ membres du binôme.

Les élèves se mordirent les lèvres, furieux, lançant des regards noirs à leur professeur.

- En espérant que cela vous apprenne à réfléchir par vous-même et à ne pas suivre bêtement l'opinion des autres. Les meilleurs de cette classe seront ensemble, j'ai nommé miss Black et miss Evans. Ensuite, Mr Lupin avec Mr Rogue…

Harry continua sa liste, imperturbable, puis acheva.

- Nous avons demain un cours théorique. Je vous demanderai deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les auras. Le cours est terminé. Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow, restez.

Les élèves se ruèrent presque hors de la classe. James et Sirius adressèrent un regard noir à Harry, qui leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Qu'avez-vous pensé du cours ?

Remus s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise.

- C'était sans doute un des meilleurs cours de Défense que j'ai eu. Tu as dû avoir un très bon professeur, Harry.

Harry le regarda avec douleur. Il s'était inspiré de la méthode de Remus lors de sa troisième année, bien qu'étant nettement plus brutal.

- Mon professeur était excellent, en effet.

- Remus, tu lui jettes des fleurs ! Enfin, Harry, t'as vu ce que tu as fait ! Ca va tourner au massacre !

Sirius criait presque. Il n'avait visiblement pas bien pris de se retrouver avec Nott pour ses devoirs. Remus tenta de le tempérer.

- C'est partiellement de notre faute, Sirius.

- Je suis ravi que tu ais compris où je voulais en venir, Remus.

Remus lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre la leçon que vous avez commencé à nous donner dans le train, professeur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry en dehors des cours. Je ne suis pas vraiment plus vieux que vous tous, vous savez.

- Non, mais vous en avez beaucoup vu, fit James à voix basse.

Harry le regarda quelques instants, avant de se renverser dans son siège en contemplant le plafond.

- En effet.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- De quoi ?

- Le Doloris. De voir quelqu'un mourir.

- Tu es perspicace, James. Peu de gens arriveraient à le voir derrière mon masque.

Il se pencha à nouveau en avant, regardant James droit dans les yeux.

- Ca fait mal. Quand quelqu'un que tu aimes meure, tu as l'impression que ton cœur éclate en milliers de morceaux. Au bout d'un moment, tu étouffes puis tu sens la colère emplir tout ton être. Si j'ai choisi de devenir professeur, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un subisse la même histoire que moi. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout contre Voldemort. Et contre d'autres mages noirs qui pourraient suivre. Après tout, comme l'a si bien dit la folle qui présidait à ma naissance, c'est ma destinée.

Harry marqua une pause, s'efforçant de renvoyer les souvenirs au fond de son esprit.

- Le pouvoir est quelque chose de dangereux, James. Il monte facilement à la tête. C'est facile d'humilier d'autres personnes juste pour montrer qu'on est plus fort. C'est beaucoup plus difficile de lutter contre ces humiliations. Tu vois ce que j'essaie de te dire, James ?

Le jeune Potter fixait les émeraudes de Harry. Sirius le regarda à son tour. Remus hocha la tête en direction de Harry. Lui avait compris, restait à le faire comprendre aux autres. Peter commençait lui aussi à saisir. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Remus, qui acquiesça. Harry se redressa soudainement.

- Bien, vous devriez aller manger. Vous avez cours cet après-midi, et moi aussi.

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, l'air pensif. Harry sortit à leur suite et se rendit dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas envie de manger dans la Grande Salle maintenant. Il détestait toujours autant qu'on le fixe, mais il était certain que ses méthodes d'enseignement attireraient l'attention sur lui. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs que les Maraudeurs n'aient pas abordé l'histoire de l'article de journal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Correspondances Correspondances**

Le lendemain, il retourna dans la grande Salle où il s'installa dans le silence le plus complet, songeant que cela devenait une habitude. Albus lui tendit le journal alors qu'il commençait à manger.

_Il a répondu ! Le professeur Indris avait proposé à Vous-Savez-Qui de lui répondre par le journal, et il l'a fait ! Nous retranscrivons ici la lettre complète, comme expressément demandé par les deux correspondants._

_« Bien le bonjour, Harry. « Indris », c'est bien cela ? Un joli nom. Un peu trop irréel – tu devrais au moins t'assurer que tes pseudonymes sont corrects._

_Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris du cran que tu avais. Ecrire une telle lettre n'est pas faisable pour tout le monde. Et s'adresser directement à moi encore moins. Tu m'amuses, Harry Indris. Tu m'amuses et tu m'intrigues. N'es-tu qu'un pauvre fou ? En tout cas, tu es un fou bien puissant._

_Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à moi ? Il est stupide que nous nous combattions. Nous pouvons faire bien des choses à nous deux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait encore beaucoup de sorciers capables de manifester leur aura. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, sans aucun doute. Peut-être un ou deux autres qui se terrent dans des trous à rat. Certainement pas un professeur de Défense. Où diable l'as-tu appris ?_

_J'attends une réponse avec impatience, mon cher Harry. Positive, de préférence. »_

- Qu'allez-vous répondre ? demanda Albus.

Harry réfléchit un instant, frappant la table de ses doigts.

- Je ne vais pas répondre tout de suite à sa question. Par contre, je vais essayer de lui faire peur.

- Comment voulez-vous lui faire peur ? demanda Minerva d'un ton intrigué.

- Je me suis renseigné sur lui avant de venir en Angleterre. Je pense qu'il a laissé à l'étranger plus d'indices qu'il n'aurait dû le faire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Harry acheva sa tasse de café et lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

- Lisez le journal demain, Minerva.

Il s'en alla sans prendre la peine de répondre aux questions de ses collègues. Il attendait le cours de sixième année l'après-midi, avec impatience mais aussi avec crainte. Il maîtrisait relativement bien le sujet des auras, puisqu'il en avait une lui-même. Il fit entrer les élèves, qui se séparèrent en deux groupes bien distincts.

- Sortez les devoirs. Un par binôme.

Les élèves sortirent les parchemins et il les ramassa d'un sort. Il commença aussitôt à les lire en diagonale, les séparant en deux piles. En cinq minutes, il eut terminé. Tous les devoirs étaient sur une grosse pile, sauf un. Il adressa un regard sévère à la classe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une aura ?

Personne ne répondit. D'un mouvement de poignet, Harry enflamma la plus grosse pile de devoirs.

- Miss Black.

Narcissa répondit d'une voix soigneusement neutre.

- Les auras sont une représentation de la magie. Les sorciers les plus puissants en ont naturellement une, qu'ils peuvent manifester à volonté. Les sorciers moins puissants ou moins entraînés ne possèdent d'aura que lorsqu'ils sont sous l'emprise d'un sentiment très fort – en général la colère.

- Exact. Quinze points pour Serpentard

Il s'assit sur son bureau et observa tous les élèves un à un, qui avaient tendance à se ratatiner sous son regard.

- Miss Evans, complétez en parlant des types d'aura.

Lily déglutit, puis prit à son tour la parole.

- Toutes les auras ne sont pas identiques. La plus courante est l'aura de prestance, souvent actionnée involontairement. L'adjectif charismatique s'applique aux gens, sorciers ou moldus, qui emploient leur aura de prestance dans le but de convaincre d'autres personnes. La plus rare est l'aura de magie à l'état pur. Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants en possèdent une. Selon leur souhait, elle peut se faire agressive ou bien au contraire rassurer les personnes dans l'environnement immédiat de l'aura. Il en existe plusieurs autres types, comme par exemple l'aura intime qui dévoile une partie du caractère.

- Cela suffira, miss Evans. Quinze points pour Gryffondor. Bien. Miss Black et miss Evans ont fait leur devoir correctement. Elles ont réussi à surpasser leur différence de maison et ne se sont pas contentées de recopier le premier livre venu. Croyiez-vous vraiment que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de livres qui parlent des auras.

Le silence était absolu dans la classe. Seule la voix de Harry résonnait.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas que je suis déçu. Si j'ai demandé ce devoir, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était utile ? Et Mr Nott, faites donc profitez toute la classe de votre interrogation.

Nott se remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- En fait, je demandais…

- Allez-y. je ne vous mettrai pas en retenue pour une question.

- A quoi ça sert, de voir une aura ? lâcha le Serpentard.

Harry fit un sourire à la fois dur et triste, puis libéra une petite partie de sa propre aura d'intimité. L'air se mit aussitôt à crépiter autour de lui.

- Miss Evans, miss Black, que pouvez-vous savoir sur moi ?

Elles le regardèrent quelques instants, puis Narcissa répondit, la voix toujours neutre mais tremblant légèrement.

- Vous avez une très forte volonté. Vous avez enfoui au fond de vous une grande colère, mais elle est prête à rejaillir. Vous avez connu beaucoup de souffrances, surtout à travers le décès de personnes proches de vous.

Elle se tut, voyant visiblement d'autres choses dans l'aura mais n'osant pas continuer.

- Très bien, miss Black. Mr Nott, comprenez-vous à quoi sert la vision d'une aura ?

- Oui.

- J'apprécie les réponses franches, Mr Nott. Ne répondez pas oui quand vous pensez non. Miss Black vient de dévoiler certain de mes plus gros points faibles lors d'un combat.

Sirius leva la main et Harry lui donna la parole, tout en faisant disparaître son aura.

- Pourquoi nous montrez-vous votre aura si elle révèle vos points faibles ?

- Peut-être parce que je sais que personne ne m'attaquera sur l'un de ces points faibles. Une aura n'est effectivement pas très utile à quelqu'un qui la regarde. Par contre, elle est primordiale à celui qui la crée. L'aura d'intimité, que je vous aie montrée, présente chaque trait de caractère. Un sorcier ne peut estimer se connaître parfaitement, et donc connaître sa magie, que lorsqu'il est capable de voir son aura d'intimité, prouvant qu'il connaît et accepte chacun de ses traits de caractère.

Harry put faire son cours dans la tranquillité pour le reste de l'heure. Il nota avec satisfaction que beaucoup d'élèves prenaient des notes et qu'un nombre de plus en plus important posait des questions lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas compris un point précis. Ce n'était pas le grand amour entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais au moins le cours était productif.

Il les relâcha avec quelques minutes d'avance après leur avoir donné des devoirs. Lily resta après la classe.

- Miss Evans ?

- Euh, professeur…

Harry l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Lily était souvent très timide.

- Je me demandais, pour les articles de journaux, ce que vous comptiez faire. Vous n'allez pas passer du côté de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de Lily était presque suppliant à la fin et Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant, avant de lance un sort de silence autour d'eux.

- Je ne servirai jamais Voldemort, Lily. Je fais ça pour deux raisons : le déstabiliser car il ne sait pas quoi penser de moi, si je suis un allié ou un ennemi. Et aussi le pousser à se dévoiler. Je ne répondrai pas tout de suite à sa proposition. Je diluerais dans mes lettres des informations qu'il croit avoir cachées pour l'inquiéter de plus en plus.

Lily lui sourit, visiblement soulagée.

- En fait, vous auriez été un Serpentard, c'est ça ?

Harry resta pensif quelques instants.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'un seul trait de caractère suffise à déterminer quelqu'un, Lily. Je possède certainement une bonne dose de ruse, j'aime passer par des chemins détournés pour atteindre mon ennemi dans le dos. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne conviendrai à aucune autre maison. Prend ton exemple : tu es à Gryffondor, la maison du courage. Mais pourtant, je pense que tu aurais tout aussi bien convenu à Serdaigle par ta soif de connaissance. Ou à Poufsouffle, parce que tu es loyale à ceux que tu as choisi. Et en cherchant, tu trouveras sûrement un trait de caractère qui correspond à Serpentard.

Lily le quitta à la fin de la conversation, songeuse et réfléchissant à ce que Harry lui avait dit. Il était vraiment très étrange pour un professeur… Elle fut une des premières à attraper le journal le lendemain. La Gazette avait visiblement créé une rubrique spéciale « correspondance », réservée à Harry et Voldemort.

_« Mon cher Voldemort,_

_J'ai mis quelques Mangemorts hors de combat, et tu me proposes de m'accueillir dans tes rangs ? Est-ce une force brute que tu recherches ? Dans ce cas-là, ne reste pas trop sur mon cas : j'aime jouer en finesse._

_J'ai particulièrement apprécié ta remarque sur mon nom de famille. Oh, je reconnais volontiers que ce n'est pas mon nom d'origine. Je pense que beaucoup de gens l'avaient deviné, à commencer par mon cher supérieur, Albus Dumbledore. Mais es-tu bien placé pour me faire des remarques ?_

_Voldemort. Joli nom. Créé pour inspirer la peur, sans aucun doute. Dis-moi, mon cher, comment dois-je t'appeler ? Voldemort ? Ou bien préfères-tu Tom ? Moi, cela m'est égal. Un nom n'est qu'un assemblage de signes, il est facile d'en changer en modifiant l'ordre des lettres._

_Hmm. Tu te demandes où j'ai pu connaître ce nom de Tom. Tu as bien pris soin d'effacer toutes les traces au Royaume-Uni. Tu aurais dû t'appliquer un peu plus à l'étranger. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'étais arrivé en Angleterre les mains dans les poches ? Non, je me suis renseigné, mon cher. Et cette bonne vieille Thédra m'y a aidé. L'avais-tu oubliée, dans ta quête de pouvoir ? Stupide. Une regrettable erreur. »_

Lily ne fit que survoler les suppositions de la Gazette sur le nom de Tom et cette mystérieuse Thédra. Visiblement Harry en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le disait. Les élèves qui étaient abonnés lisaient ou résumaient l'article aux autres. Harry mangeait tranquillement à la table des professeurs.

Les jours suivants, la correspondance entre Harry et Voldemort se poursuivit, causant de plus en plus de questions chez les sorciers qui lisaient la Gazette et apprenaient des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais su. Lily se mit à garder soigneusement les articles de journaux.

Le 2 septembre

_« Ah, Harry ! Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus. Comment as-tu fait pour retrouver Thédra ? Elle n'est pas du genre à lâcher les informations facilement. Et surtout pas les informations sur moi. Oui, décidément, tu me plais de plus en plus, Harry._

_Dois-je parler de ton propre pseudonyme ? Tout comme de l'origine du nom de ta technique? Je pense que tu as lu un peu trop de littérature moldue, mon cher Harry. Peut-être _Brand_ s'associe-t-il à _Branduin_ ? Une bonne question. Une piste à creuser._

_Tu es fort, Harry. Doué pour affirmer sans dire. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un excellent Serpentard. Tu possèdes largement la ruse et le doigté nécessaire. »_

Le 3 septembre

_« Tom, mon vieux Tom. Tu n'es pas très gentil, tu sais. Je doute que tous les Serpentard te suivent. Sinon, tu aurais un quart de la population du Royaume-Uni avec toi. C'est tout de même un peu plus que ton nombre actuel de Mangemorts._

_C'est un bon plan, Tom. Excellente idée que de discréditer une maison toute entière. Aujourd'hui, qui fait encore confiance aux Serpentard ? Et, en les ignorant, on les pousse tout droit dans tes bras. Vraiment brillant. Personnellement, je prends ta remarque sur les Serpentard comme un compliment. Après tout, j'ai toujours aimé les serpents. J'en avais même un de compagnie, à une époque._

_J'ignorais que tu lisais de la littérature moldue. Pourtant ne professes-tu pas que tout ce qui vient des moldus est mauvais ? Tu te contredis, mon vieux. La similitude entre Brand et Branduin est tentante, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne voie. Allez, je vais te donner un indice : la traduction représente à mes yeux l'utilité. »_

Le 4 septembre

_« Quelle générosité, Harry ! Superbe indice. Mais, vois-tu, je m'en doutais déjà. Tu aimes bien éviter mes questions, jeune serpent. D'abord ma proposition, puis Thédra…_

_Ta remarque sur les moldus est pertinente. Il se trouve que parfois je suis en leur présence sans le vouloir. Il faut savoir se contrôler dans ces cas-là. Et dis-moi, de quelle race était ton serpent ? On dit souvent que l'animal montre l'homme._

_J'ai eu l'occasion de voir ton symbole. Ce n'est pas très prudent de l'arborer comme cela, tu sais… Le phénix est très compréhensible. Le fauve aussi. L'éclair prête à plusieurs interprétations qui te correspondraient bien et j'hésite encore, je l'avoue._

_Je ne me suis pas autant amusé que depuis que je t'écris, petit serpent.»_

Le 5 septembre

_« Flatté que tu aimes notre correspondance, Tom !_

_Oui, j'esquive tes questions. Mais tu le fais tout autant, que je sache. A moins que tu n'aies « oublié » mon passage sur les Serpentard ? Mais vois-tu, Tom, il y a un problème. Un très gros, même._

_J'ai certaines obligations. Entre autres envers ceux qui m'ont appris à me battre. Et je n'hésiterais pas à les remplir. Si tu te trouves à ce moment-là sur mon chemin, tant pis. _

_Parlons analyse des symboles._

_Donne-moi ton interprétation du motif que je porte dans mon dos, je te dirai volontiers si elle est juste. Je te propose la mienne : le crâne représente non seulement la mort, mais aussi le temps, l'éternité. Le serpent est bien sûr ton symbole depuis toujours. N'es-tu pas Fourchelangue ? N'étais-tu pas à Serpentard, à Poudlard ? Ne te réclame-tu pas descendant de Salazar lui-même ? Le fait qu'il sorte de la bouche propose plusieurs interprétations. Encore une allusion au Fourchelangue, sans doute. En plus du symbole qu'a toujours été la bouche. La vérité. Une profession de foi. Tu as oublié d'ajouter une plume, comme chez les Egyptiens. Ca aurait fait bien, dans l'ensemble._

_Enfin, tu la places sur l'avant-bras. Une idée qui pourrait paraître idiote : il suffit de relever la manche pour dévoiler son appartenance à ton groupe. Mais aussi le bras droit, la main qui effectue tous les travaux, la main qui tient la baguette. Idéal quand on sait quels pouvoirs véhicule la Marque. Je me suis toujours interrogé sur le pouvoir de convocation qu'elle dégageait. Sans doute une déviation des techniques d'invocation. Curieux, vraiment. »_

Le 6 septembre

_« Tes lettres se rallongent, mon cher Harry._

_Je suis impressionné par ton analyse. Tu es sans doute l'un des premiers qui a compris ce que représentait cette Marque. Et je ne doute pas que tu n'aies pas pris la peine de tout écrire. A mon tour, maintenant._

_Certains principes sont communs entre nous. Que représente ton cercle, sinon l'éternité et le recommencement ? En plus de délimiter ton symbole, il montre l'un de tes principes. Le phénix accentue cette idée de renaissance. L'oiseau de feu est bien connu pour son immortalité… L'éclair pose déjà plus de problèmes. Une fin brutale. La destinée, qui a choisi ce qu'elle allait détruire. Fascinant, vraiment. Je ne doute pas qu'il y ait autre chose derrière._

_Et le fauve. Le fauve qui pose le plus de problèmes. Ce n'est aucun félin connu. Mais tous les félins sont fiers et indépendants. Cela te va bien, petit serpent. Si tu avais été Animagus, tu aurais sans doute été un félin. Ou un serpent, je maintiens. Ta fierté, ton indépendance… mais aussi la violence et la colère que tu possèdes en toi. Je ne doute pas que tes adversaires doivent être terrifiés lorsque tu réveilles ton vrai pouvoir._

_Je suis troublé, petit serpent. Et j'ai de plus en plus envie de t'avoir à mes côtés. Une réponse négative serait… regrettable. »_

Le 7 septembre

_« Tom, mon vieux Tom, ton analyse est pertinente, à quelques points près. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris._

_Je n'accepte pas les ordres. Jamais. D'un autre côté, voit l'aspect positif des choses : je ne serais certes pas à tes pieds, mais je ne serais pas non plus à ceux du Ministère où d'une autre puissance. Comme tu l'as souligné, je tiens à mon indépendance._

_Passons aux erreurs de l'analyse. Elles sont vraiment minimes, ce n'est que mon sens du détail qui remonte à la surface. Le fauve existe bel et bien. Il n'y en a presque plus de vivants, mais il en reste. L'éclair représente plusieurs choses différentes, tu l'as deviné. Et je suis également impressionné que tu y aies retrouvé la destinée. Le phénix a un autre symbole que le recommencement. A toi de trouver lequel. Et tu as raison sur mon lien avec les fauves, étends-le simplement aux canidés. Loups et tigres ont le même rapport avec moi._

_Et je suis bon prince : je vais répondre à ta question concernant Thédra. Tu sais très bien comment elle est. Elle ne donnera jamais une information pour rien. Donc je l'ai payée. Avec un prix supérieur au tien. Comment j'ai entendu parler d'elle ne rentre pas en compte. Elle sait très bien se cacher. Mais la différence entre nous est là, Tom. Tu lui as donné un tout petit moreau de Grande-Bretagne à travers Pendragon, je lui ai donné l'empire romain en entier. Sacrée différence, non ? »._

Harry relisait les articles. Il s'était peut-être un peu trop mouillé dans certains, particulièrement dans celui concernant l'analyse des symboles et Thédra. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas répondu depuis huit jours. Il était sans doute trop déstabilisé. Et Harry se sentit fier de lui avoir porté un coup conséquent.

La Gazette accumulait article sur article pour proposer des interprétations de leurs lettres. Mais ils restaient maîtres du jeu, le journal n'était qu'un spectateur. Et les sorciers aussi. Harry se releva. Albus lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau.

Il parcourut les couloirs du château sans prêter attention aux regards des élèves. Si la plupart appréciaient beaucoup ses cours, son caractère même prêtait à confusion parmi les étudiants. Certains avaient peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il savait. D'autres le haïssaient en le prenant pour un ennemi déclaré de Voldemort. D'autres encore restaient méfiants, ne sachant pas de quel côté il était. Et quelques uns, dont les Maraudeurs, Lily et Narcissa, savaient ce qu'il faisait et le soutenaient totalement.

Il arriva devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe _Patacitrouille_, songeant que Dumbledore ne cherchait même plus de noms originaux et que c'était fort dommage. Il arriva dans le bureau et s'installa sur un geste d'Albus.

- Ha, Harry !

- Bonjour, Albus.

- Hé bien, Tom ne semble plus répondre à vos articles…

- Je sens que je l'ai déstabilisé, Albus. Je pense qu'il est allé faire un tour chez Thédra pour savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit exactement.

- Qui est Thédra ?

Harry fit un petit sourire.

- Une vampire. Elle est très vieille et se cache en permanence. Il ne doit y avoir qu'une poignée de personnes qui savent où elle vit.

- Vous fréquentez des vampires ?

- Je vais chercher les informations là où elles se trouvent.

Albus le regarda longuement.

- Vous ressemblez décidément plus à un guerrier qu'à un professeur.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de choisir.

- Ce qui explique ce que vous avez fait pour miss Black et miss Evans.

- Exact.

- Vos commentaires sur les Serpentard ont causé une grande polémique.

- Je sais. C'était le but.

- Vous êtes décidément machiavélique.

- Je le prends comme un compliment.

Leur conversation se poursuivit quelques temps mais Harry ne lâcha pas beaucoup plus d'informations. Il ressortit rapidement, le cœur un peu plus léger. Albus lui faisait toujours confiance malgré ses secrets. Il se remit rapidement en route vers son appartement. Il avait commencé à étudier les runes. Il n'en avait jamais pris le temps auparavant, alors qu'il savait que cette magie pouvait se révéler très puissante. Et surtout, les runes le forçaient à rester occupé. La date de mort d'Alawë approchait à grands pas et il craignait ce jour. Par chance, il tombait un dimanche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Découvertes**

Harry était profondément enfoncé dans son canapé, un livre sur les genoux. On était le dix-sept septembre, un samedi. Il ne doutait pas que quelqu'un viendrait bientôt lui rendre visite parmi ceux qui avaient son mot de passe. Il n'était pas sorti de son appartement depuis le vendredi soir.

Les runes dansaient devant ses yeux. Le sujet était plus qu'intéressant. Il avait déjà tenté de placer quelques petites runes d'alarme et le résultat était concluant, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à créer de véritables runes d'attaque. Il avait un vague projet de mêler les runes humaines et elfiques, mais n'avait aucune idée du résultat que cela pourrait donner.

Ses pensées dérivèrent peu à peu vers Voldemort, comme toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il devait trouver un moyen de retrouver les Horcruxes, en espérant qu'ils étaient au même endroit qu'ils le seraient vingt ans plus tard. Voyons ce qu'il connaissait…

Le journal de Tom Jedusor. Probablement déjà chez les Malefoy. Restait à trouver comment le récupérer. Il ne se voyait pas s'introduire par effraction chez les Malefoy, leurs protections étaient beaucoup trop puissantes pour lui. Il avait plutôt dans l'idée de forcer le journal à sortir du manoir, puis le reprendre.

La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Dans le futur, il l'avait trouvé chez Barjow & Beurk, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Voldemort avait demandé au propriétaire de ne la vendre qu'à un prix tellement exorbitant que personne ne pourrait se le payer. Un bon moyen de garantir sa sécurité.

Le médaillon de Serpentard. Il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé dans le futur. Il était allé le chercher avec Albus ce sinistre soir de juin qui avait vu la mort du vieil homme. Le médaillon qu'ils avaient trouvé était un faux. Un mystérieux R.A.B. était passé avant eux. Il ne savait pas si c'était déjà le cas à cette époque.

La bague des Gaunt. Sur celle-là, il était sûr qu'elle était encore dans les ruines de la maison des descendants de Serpentard. Il pourrait commencer à chercher les Horcruxes, mais préférait les localiser tous puis faire une rafle et récupérer la totalité d'un coup. Cela éviterait que Voldemort ne s'en aperçoive et ne déménage ceux qui restaient.

L'un des trois Horcruxes restant devait appartenir à Rowena Serdaigle. Il avait pensé à son légendaire gant qui lui servait pour le dressage de ses oiseaux préférés. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le gant. Voyons, tous les lieux où étaient stockés les Horcruxes représentaient quelque chose pour Voldemort… Londres. Le Chemin de Traverse, peut-être. Son premier contact avec le monde magique. Ou bien… L'orphelinat proprement dit ? Il y avait après tout passé une grande partie de sa vie. C'était une idée à creuser. Attrapant un morceau de parchemin, il se mit à gribouiller les idées d'endroits qui lui passaient par la tête.

Un autre Horcruxe devrait en toute logique appartenir à Gryffondor. Voldemort aimait bien compléter ses séries. Mais l'unique artefact ayant appartenu à Godric était son épée, et Harry était certain que ce n'était pas un Horcruxe. Il avait pris soin de vérifier. Y avait-il un autre objet, inconnu du public ?

Et enfin, le dernier Horcruxe. Celui qui lui posait le plus de problèmes, car il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un indice. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ait un septième Horcruxe. Son esprit hésitait entre deux possibilités. Soit Voldemort avait voulu sept Horcruxes, et dans ce cas-là il lui en manquait un, soit il avait voulu couper son âme en sept morceaux, et dans ce cas-là il n'y avait que six Horcruxes, plus le morceau restant dans le corps de Voldemort. Il n'en avait aucune idée et cela le frustrait.

Une série de coups sur la porte l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. A contrecoeur, il releva la tête du parchemin où il écrivait. Viviane l'interpella.

- Un jeune garçon. Il n'a pas le mot de passe et demande si vous acceptez de le recevoir.

Le tableau devint transparent et Harry reconnut Remus. Il avait soupçonné que le loup-garou cherchait à le voir seul à seul depuis bien longtemps et craignait ce qu'il pouvait avoir découvert sur lui. Au moins, il allait être fixé. Il lança un sort sur le parchemin pour être le seul à pouvoir le lire.

- Il peut entrer.

Le tableau pivota et Remus entra, l'air décidé.

- Bonjour, professeur. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Harry le regarda, surpris par le vouvoiement.

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas, Remus. Installe-toi.

Il s'assit rapidement dans le fauteuil et observa son professeur. Son regard glissa sur le parchemin mais il ne put lire ce qui était dessus.

- A vrai dire, cela fait un certain temps que je songeais à venir te voir, dit Remus en regardant son professeur dans les yeux.

- Je m'en doutais, Remus. C'est pour cela que j'ai laissé Viviane ouvrir. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as pu découvrir de plus grâce à ton… don caché.

- Je le considère plutôt comme une malédiction, Harry. D'où te viens ta puissance ?

- Cela dépend par ce que tu entends par « puissance ».

- Tu peux cacher ton aura, mais je la verrai encore. Elle est très forte. Plus que celle de Dumbledore même.

Harry soupira, puis fixa Remus.

- Très bien, Remus, je vais répondre à tes questions. Pour moi, c'est du quitte ou double. Je te demanderai un serment avant de commencer.

Remus hésita un instant, puis prêta le serment sorcier. Il serait privé de ses pouvoirs s'il révélait ce qu'il savait sur Harry. Pour le rassurer, Harry prêta lui aussi serment, jurant qu'il ne dirait rien sur Remus sans son accord.

- Bien, fit Harry, satisfait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça, mais tu vas très vite comprendre pourquoi. Ma puissance a quatre origines différentes. Tout d'abord, je suis issu d'une longue lignée de personnes ayant une volonté extraordinaire, ce qui influe fortement sur la magie que je pouvais avoir à la naissance. Ensuite, j'ai été frappé par un sort supposé mortel à l'âge d'un an. Le sort s'est retourné contre son lanceur, j'y ai récupéré une partie de sa puissance et certains dons que je n'aurai sinon jamais eu. La troisième source est le lieu dans lequel j'ai étudié. Il véhiculait en permanence énormément de magie. J'y étais plus sensible que la moyenne des autres personnes, et je me suis retrouvé avec une partie de la magie de ce lieu en moi. Enfin, j'ai subi un entraînement au combat différent des vôtres, ce qui a encore multiplié mon potentiel. Satisfait ?

Remus hocha la tête.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite. Le don de Fourchelangue est très mal vu.

- Tout comme la lycanthropie. J'ignorais que tu pouvais connaître ce genre de don.

- Je te l'ai dit, les loups-garous voient les auras. Le don de Fourchelangue est inscrit dessus. J'ai dû faire des recherches, car je ne savais pas à quoi cela correspondait. Tu es le premier Fourchelangue que je rencontre.

- Une autre question ?

- As-tu un lien de parenté avec James ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants à une réponse appropriée.

- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas qui étaient mes parents. Ils viennent certes d'Angleterre, mais c'est vague.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir ?

- Non. Ca ne m'apporterait rien en dehors de la souffrance.

- En tout cas, je pense que tu es lié aux Potter d'une manière ou d'une autre. La ressemblance avec James est trop frappante.

- Si tu le dis. Remus, la transformation de la pleine lune t'épuise plus vite qu'un humain normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Remus se crispa.

- Oui.

- Et la présence de tes amis Animagus ne t'aide pas tant que cela…

- C'est vrai. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Harry inspira profondément.

- Je ne te promets pas que ça va marcher, Remus. Mais tu sais que j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Un jour, j'ai croisé un groupe d'hommes qui étaient visiblement des Nomades. Tout d'abord, j'ai été sur mes gardes, car tous étaient des loups-garous. Ensuite, j'ai voyagé quelques temps avec eux. Je suis Animagus, je ne craignais donc pas la pleine lune. Mais quelque chose m'a surpris. La lune s'est levée, en effet, mais aucun des nomades ne s'est transformé.

Remus le regardait, les yeux exorbités. Harry poursuivit.

- J'ai parlé avec leur chef. On s'était lié peu à peu. Il m'a expliqué qu'un loup-garou forçant sa métamorphose en dehors de la pleine lune en souffrait beaucoup au début, puis perdait toute agressivité. Il devenait un loup normal. Comme un Animagus. Et si la pleine lune le rend encore plus irritable qu'en temps normal, il n'est pas forcé de se transformer.

Harry observa Remus quelques temps. Le jeune lycanthrope le regardait comme s'il était un envoyé des dieux, voire un dieu même.

- Je connais la méthode, acheva Harry. Je ne te promets rien, mais je peux te la transmettre, si tu veux. Cela te demandera beaucoup de courage et de patience. De la douleur, aussi. Les premières transformations en dehors de la pleine lune sont horribles pour le loup-garou…

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? coupa Remus, les yeux brillants.

Harry lui sourit, puis reposa son livre et ses notes.

- Bien, je suppose que je ne vais plus travailler à mes projets pendant quelques temps. Tu es sûr de ta décision ?

- Certain ! J'ai toujours voulu me débarrasser du loup !

- Tu ne t'en débarrasseras pas, Remus. Il s'adaptera pour devenir une partie de toi, c'est tout. Allons dans ma chambre. Certaines personnes ont mon mot de passe et je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas être vu en pleine transformation.

Harry se sentait mitigé. Remus serait le premier à entrer dans sa chambre. Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien laissé traîner de compromettant.

Par chance, tout était rangé correctement. Il s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol et Remus se mit en face de lui, dans la même position, leurs genoux collés. Harry parla d'une voix grave.

- Bien, la première étape est de trouver le loup. Connais-tu la Légilimentie ?

Remus hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie noire ?

- La magie n'est ni noire ni blanche, Remus. Tout dépend de l'usage que tu en fais. Je vais certes voir ton esprit, mais tu verras aussi le mien. Et le but reste de t'aider. Alors, j'ai réussi à recueillir le témoignage de certains de ces loups-garous. Tout d'abord, tu risques d'être submergé. C'est pour cela que je viens avec toi : je serais beaucoup moins atteint et tu pourras t'accrocher à mon esprit. La violence du loup va arriver en masse sur toi.

Remus hocha à nouveau la tête, visiblement craintif.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous resterons ensemble. Nous n'arriverons peut-être pas au bout de cette opération aujourd'hui, mais je vais quand même tout t'expliquer. Le loup possède plusieurs traits de caractère, comme les humains. Si c'est la violence qui ressort le plus, c'est tout simplement à cause de la douleur de la métamorphose. Tu connais sûrement le principe de l'Animagus : il faut connaître l'animal par tous ses aspects. Nous allons donc nous approcher de l'esprit du loup et le cerner le plus possible, pour connaître chacune de ses facettes. D'abord viendra la violence, il faut que tu parviennes à la dépasser. Tu es prêt ?

Remus répondit d'un murmure. Harry s'approcha de son esprit et y pénétra tout en douceur, l'habituant à sa présence. Après quelques instants, la conscience de Remus partit d'elle-même à la recherche du loup et Harry se plaça juste derrière. Ils partirent à travers l'esprit de Remus.

La vague les frappa de plein fouet. De la haine, de la rancœur, de l'amertume… Remus se mit à trembler et Harry le rattrapa. La vague déferlait sur eux, de plus en plus puissante. Puis elle sembla se calmer et ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt obscure. Remus se cramponna à Harry, mais eut tout de même le courage de se mettre à la recherche du loup, entraînant son professeur avec lui.

Ils avancèrent pendant quelques temps dans la forêt, puis il y eut un premier hurlement. Remus trembla, puis continua à marcher en direction du cri, rassuré par la présence silencieuse de Harry.

Le loup se tenait en haut d'une colline. Il était gigantesque et les observait de ses yeux de la couleur de l'ambre, comme Remus. Son pelage chatoyait, ne semblant se décider pour aucune couleur précise. Remus et le loup s'observèrent pendant un long moment, sans bouger. Puis, timidement, le jeune garçon tendit sa main dans la direction du loup, paume vers le haut. Soudain tout sembla se brouiller.

Ils réapparurent dans la chambre d'Harry et Remus cria de douleur. En un instant, Harry l'allongea et l'observa avec inquiétude.

- Ca va, Remus ?

Il bougea faiblement.

- Oui. Fatigué. Mal partout.

Harry le souleva et le déposa sur son lit.

- Dors. Je te réveillerai plus tard.

Sans répondre, Remus se laissa tomber dans le sommeil. Harry l'observa quelques instants, puis attrapa son livre de runes et ses notes et ressortit. Mieux valait laisser le jeune lycanthrope se reposer. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait raconté à Remus. Il n'avait bien entendu jamais croisé de nomades loups-garous, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait appris des elfes dans le futur.

Il soupira. Même si c'était nécessaire, cela lui faisait du mal de devoir mentir à tout le monde. Il se replongea rapidement dans son livre de runes pour éviter d'y penser.

Remus se réveilla tout courbaturé, ne sachant tout d'abord pas où il se trouvait. Puis il se souvint de la proposition de Harry et de leur première séance. Il s'était endormi à la fin ? Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était encore chez son professeur… Fort de cette constatation, il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Il n'y avait que très peu de mobilier, et pratiquement pas de vêtements. C'était presque une chambre _impersonnelle_.

Il se leva difficilement et se rendit dans le salon. Harry était en train de travailler, dessinant des symboles étranges sur le parchemin tout en feuilletant le livre. Il ne se retourna même pas en l'entendant entrer.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai juste des courbatures un peu partout, mais ça va, répondit Remus.

- Tant mieux. Tu as faim ?

Remus acquiesça et Harry appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il leur serve à manger.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Remus, mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi je t'aide, tu veux dire ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

- Je t'aime bien, Remus. Autant en tant qu'élève qu'en tant que personne. Et puis je sais qui t'a mordu et pourquoi. Ca doit être encore plus dur d'être lycanthrope en sachant qu'on a été mordu exprès.

- Tu m'intrigues, Harry. Parfois on dirait que tu sais tout sur tout. Sur nous, sur Voldemort. Sur Poudlard aussi. En général les nouveaux profs se perdent tout le temps, mai toi on dirait presque que tu y as passé une partie de ta vie.

Harry ne répondit pas. Après le repas, Remus se leva.

- Je vais voir les autres. Encore merci, Harry.

- De rien. Tu me remercieras quand tu pourras te transformer à volonté.

Remus sortit et Harry attira le livre des attaques de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas si Voldemort effectuerait ses attaques au même moment, surtout qu'il avait déjà bien modifié l'histoire. Il ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta rapidement. Le huit octobre, à Pré-au-Lard.

Il se rassit dans le canapé. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il attrapa le parchemin et relut ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Autant travailler le plus possible, ça lui changerait les idées.

Le lendemain matin, il était enfin parvenu à mettre au point un sortilège élémentaire. Il regarda autour de lui. Des morceaux de glace fondaient un peu partout dans le salon. Le feu était presque éteint. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître la glace et l'eau, puis ralluma le feu avec un autre mouvement.

A ce moment-là seulement il s'aperçut que lui-même était dans un état pitoyable. Sa tenue était crasseuse et il ne valait pas mieux. Avec un soupir, il jeta sa baguette sur la table basse et partit se doucher. Il ne sentait pratiquement pas les effets de l'absence de sommeil. Il aurait peut-être du mal en cours, lundi.

Il était huit heures lorsqu'il ressortit. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa flûte. Oui, pourquoi pas…

- Mais si, James ! Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel il était en rentrant, hier !

- Allez, Sirius, calme-toi. Il a peut-être quelque chose à faire, c'est tout.

- Quelque chose sans nous ? Les Maraudeurs ont toujours tout fait ensemble !

- Si ça concerne le loup, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas nous en parler… tu sais bien qu'il a toujours du mal avec ça.

Remus écoutait James et Sirius se disputer à son sujet. Il ne leur avait rien dit de sa journée de la veille, mais sa fatigue était difficilement dissimulable. Peter sembla émerger du sommeil et se joignit rapidement à la conversation.

Lui était allongé dans son lit, pensif. Harry ne lui avait pas donné d'autre date pour continuer à apprivoiser le loup. Il attrapa la Carte. C'était lui qui l'avait pour le moment et il en profitait. Peut-être verrait-il si Harry était réveillé…

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt le plan de Poudlard apparut. Le château semblait dormir. Personne ne bougeait. Sauf… Il plissa les yeux. Un point nommé Lily Evans était en train de sortir de la tour Gryffondor. Remus le suivit quelques instants des yeux, et bondit au plafond.

Le point venait d'en rejoindre un autre, étiqueté Narcissa Black. Ils se mirent à se déplacer côte à côte, en direction du troisième étage.

- Harry, il n'y a pas que moi que tu aides, souffla-t-il en regardant les deux points.

Il se redressa soudain et ouvrit ses rideaux en grand, faisant sursauter les trois autres. Il leur fit un vague signe de main pour les saluer et se rua à l'extérieur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ses trois amis regardèrent le lit de Remus, puis soudain Sirius attrapa la cape d'invisibilité.

- On le suit ! fit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Remus se dépêchait en direction du troisième étage. Il rattrapa bientôt les deux jeunes filles et ralentit. C'était Lily qui parlait, sans la moindre once d'hostilité dans sa voix.

- Ca va, tu te débrouilles à Serpentard ?

- Oui, ça va. Enfin, je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez. Je te conseille de rester au château pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. D'après ce que j'ai compris en laissant traîner mes oreilles, il va y avoir une attaque. Et toi, comment tu te débrouilles ?

- Ils me laissent tranquille. Enfin Potter me demande encore de sortir avec lui toutes les cinq minutes, mais bon…

- Il est plutôt mignon, je trouve.

- Il collectionne trop les filles. Je ne suis pas un trophée de chasse. Qu'il désenfle sa tête, on en reparlera après.

Narcissa commença à rire, bientôt imitée par Lily. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau.

- C'est quoi de nouveau le mot de passe ? demanda Lily.

- Ma vieille, t'as des problèmes de mémoire. C'est le même depuis le début de l'année.

- Ah, miss Black, miss Evans, vous tombez bien.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent le tableau.

- Que se passe-t-il, Viviane ?

- Le professeur Indris m'inquiète. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit et s'entraînait sans relâche sur un nouveau sort. Et maintenant, il fait de la musique. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est la date de la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup et…

- Vous voulez qu'on aille voir ? demanda Narcissa.

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas.

Le tableau pivota et elles entrèrent. Remus s'approcha à son tour.

- Puis-je entrer ou je risque de déranger ?

Viviane l'observa un instant, comme pour le juger.

- Le mot de passe ? fit-elle comme pour marquer son accord.

- Brocéliande.

Sans un mot de plus, le tableau pivota et Remus se figea sitôt entré. Harry leur tournait le dos, sa baguette négligemment jetée sur la table basse. Il jouait de la flûte. Une mélodie toute simple, mais infiniment triste. Lily et Narcissa étaient côte à côte et écoutaient, captivées. Remus posa sa main sur le bras de Narcissa, qui sursauta violemment.

- Chut, murmura-t-il sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Fascinés qu'ils étaient, aucun d'eux ne vit le tableau pivoter une troisième fois.

Harry les avait senti arriver, mais ne s'était pas retourné. La flûte mobilisait toute son attention. Alawë et lui avaient écrit cette mélodie ensemble, quelques mois avant qu'elle ne meure. Alawë l'accompagnait normalement à la harpe et en chantant. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était encore vivante ici, mais il ne pourrait jamais la revoir.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la flûte mais il continua. C'était le seul hommage qu'il pouvait lui rendre, jouer ce morceau qu'il considérait comme le fruit de leur amour. Alors il le jouerait jusqu'au bout, même si ça faisait mal.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la flûte toujours en main.

- Ma femme et moi l'avions composé ensemble trois mois avant qu'elle ne meure, fit-il à voix haute.

Narcissa s'assit près de lui, lui offrant son soutien muet. Remus s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé et Lily se mit juste en face, assise sur la table basse.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer, fit Lily d'une voix douce.

Harry la regarda quelques instants, puis détourna le regard.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de pleurer, fit-il avec amertume.

Il tenta de sourire, mais son effort ne fut pas vraiment récompensé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Toi, quoi d'autre, répondit Narcissa. Personne ne t'a vu depuis vendredi soir, après ton dernier cours.

Harry ferma les yeux.

- C'est gentil de votre part.

- _Tu_ es gentil avec nous, répondit Lily. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu avoir ma première amie, et tu veux qu'on te lâche au premier problème ?

- Voldemort va bientôt s'apercevoir que je ne le rejoindrai jamais. C'est dangereux pour vous de rester. Surtout toi, Narcissa.

Narcissa se leva brutalement et se planta en face de lui, avant de mettre son visage à sa hauteur.

- Harry, tu m'as appris quelque chose depuis le début de l'année. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles cela vaut la peine de se battre. Sais-tu que normalement, j'aurais dû quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année ?

Les autres la regardèrent, choqués. Narcissa poursuivit impitoyablement.

- Lucius aurait terminé ses études. Quelle importance que j'achève les miennes ? Je ne suis que la poupée qu'il exhibera à chaque réception, celle qui portera son héritier. Du moins, j'aurais dû.

Elle reprit, parlant de plus en plus fort et avec de plus en plus d'assurance.

- Je ne veux pas, Harry. Et c'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre que je pouvais refuser. Que je pouvais faire comme mon cousin, m'en aller en les plantant là. Alors je resterai à Serpentard cette année. Je suis fière d'appartenir à cette maison. Mais je ne suis pas fière du nombre de Mangemorts qui y sont. Et à la fin de l'année, je ferai clairement comprendre à Lucius que je ne serais jamais sa femme. Et je terminerai mes études comme une personne normale, en parlant à qui je veux.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Remus regardait Narcissa, stupéfait. Qui aurait cru qu'une telle femme se cachait derrière le jouet de Lucius ? Il ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration et Narcissa le fusilla du regard en retour.

- Ne t'en fait pas, fit Remus d'un ton très naturel. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où chercher.

Harry se redressa soudain, les sourcils froncés. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Aussitôt un coin de la pièce s'éclaira.

- Accio cape, fit-il d'une voix forte.

Une étoffe argentée vola dans l'air et Harry la rattrapa, avant de se détendre légèrement. Remus regardait ses amis, visiblement très en colère. Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs en direction de James et Narcissa recula, se plaçant derrière Harry.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ? demanda Remus d'une voix dure.

Sirius fut le premier à se reprendre et regarda Narcissa.

- Et bien, il semble que la famille Black ne soit pas entièrement pourrie. Bienvenue chez les déshérités, cousine.

- Je ne serais déshéritée qu'à la fin de l'année, répondit Narcissa, un peu rassurée.

- Exact. Tu pourras toujours squatter chez moi cet été. Je crois que je dois refaire connaissance avec toi, j'ai dû me tromper en te jugeant.

- Ravi que tu le reconnaisses, répliqua Narcissa.

Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le canapé.

- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il y a autant de monde dans l'appartement. Jolie cape d'invisibilité, James.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle est à moi ?

- L'instinct, répliqua Harry, moqueur.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu, fit Remus. Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ?

Sirius laissa tomber un bras sur les épaules de son ami.

- On s'inquiétait pour toi, Lunard. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es rentré hier ?

- Je risque de faire pire les prochains jours, répondit Remus en détournant le regard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Peter.

- Il travaille avec moi, intervint Harry le plus tranquillement du monde.

Les Maraudeurs ne poussèrent pas leurs questions plus loin et s'installèrent à différents endroits dans le salon.

- Alors, c'est ici le squat de tous ceux qui disparaissent, fit Peter d'un ton intéressé. Dis-moi, Harry, comment tu fais pour lancer tes sorts sans formule ?

Harry le regarda en laissant transparaître un fin sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

- Ce sont les sortilèges informulés, Peter. On les étudie normalement en sixième année, mais vous avez un sacré retard. J'espère vous les faire aborder dans les dernières semaines.

Sirius avisa soudain l'épais cahier sur la table basse et commença à le feuilleter sous le regard de Harry, qui tenta aussitôt de le récupérer.

- Ne regarde pas ça, Sirius !

L'adolescent se mit hors d'atteinte d'un bond en arrière et continua à la feuilleter.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de l'arithmancie, Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de l'arithmancie, répliqua Harry d'un ton agacé. Donne ce cahier ou je le récupère avec un sort.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sorts ? s'exclama soudain Sirius, les yeux exorbités. Ecoutez celui-là : _rayon : bleu clair, magnitude : 8, durée : de quinze à soixante minutes, effet : immobilisation totale par l'arrêt de la circulation des influx nerveux._

- Accio !

Le livre fut arraché des mains de Sirius et atterrit dans celles d'Harry.

- Ce livre contient mes plus grandes armes, Sirius. Alors tu penses bien que c'est un coup de chance que tu l'aies eu en main. C'aurait été d'autres personnes, je vous aurais à tous effacé la mémoire.

- A ce point-là ? s'étonna James.

- Ce sont les sorts que tu as inventé, c'est ça ? demanda Remus.

- Oui. J'ai mis le plus récent au point cette nuit.

Sirius s'excusa de son comportement et Harry envoya le livre dans sa chambre sans ajouter de commentaires. Il finit par reprendre la parole pour dissiper la gêne.

- Alors, les Maraudeurs, vous avez compris ce que j'avais dit ?

- Oui ! répondit James fièrement. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on s'est calmés avec nos blagues ? Maintenant on ne vise plus que les Mangemorts avérés ou bien ceux qui profitent de leur pouvoir.

- Hmm, c'est pour ça que vous aviez visé le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, l'autre jour ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, il avait viré de l'équipe son attrapeuse alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, expliqua Peter.

- Bien, fit calmement Harry.

Remus lui lança un regard en coin mais ne précisa rien.

Ses élèves restèrent avec lui toute la journée et Harry leur en fut reconnaissant. Il écouta attentivement Narcissa qui lui faisait un résumé des conversations des apprentis Mangemorts qu'elle était obligée de fréquenter. Ainsi, il y aurait vraiment une attaque le huit. Une phrase dans les paroles de Narcissa attira soudain son attention.

- Attends, tu as bien parlé de la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, approuva Narcissa. Il a donné un étrange livre au père de Lucius en lui demandant de le transmettre à un élève, n'importe lequel. Il a ajouté que ça permettrait d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

- Le carnet… il a pris le risque de sortir le carnet de sa cachette ! Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que je l'inquiète ?

Harry se mit à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à voix haute, indifférent aux regards surpris de ses invités. Il se tourna soudain vers Narcissa.

- Est-ce que tu sais quel est l'élève qui a été choisi ?

- Lucius lui-même. Qui d'autre ?

- Narcissa, il me faut ce carnet. Absolument. Quel est le mot de passe de Serpentard ?

- Tu veux le voler ? demanda Narcissa.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Le voler ou autre. Mais il me faut absolument ce carnet. Avec un peu de chance, Lucius n'osera pas dire tout de suite à son père qu'il l'a perdu. En plus, si Voldemort s'en sert pour rouvrir la Chambre, on est dans la merde. Je sais ce qu'il y a dedans. J'en ai déjà affronté un, mais je n'aurais pas les armes que j'avais à l'époque…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la Chambre ? demanda Sirius avec curiosité. Je croyais que c'était une légende.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une légende. Et c'est un serpent qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

- Je te le ramènerai, fit Narcissa d'un ton décidé. Ca ne me sera pas très difficile de le prendre en pleine nuit.

- Merci.

Il regarda les autres. Tous l'observaient dans l'espoir qu'il donne des explications.

- Je vous raconterai tout dès que ce sera terminé, promis. Mais pour l'instant le mouvement s'accélère et je ne suis pas encore prêt à mener une guerre ouverte. Voldemort est allé voir la vieille Thédra, j'espère qu'elle ne se joindra pas à lui.

Il dévia ensuite la conversation sur des sujets plus légers. Ses invités ne repartirent qu'en soirée. Même Narcissa avait tenu à rester toute la journée, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle aurait des problèmes à justifier son absence ensuite.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'adressa à Viviane.

- Ils sont vraiment gentils, hein ?

- Ils tiennent à toi, répondit le portrait. Ils ne sont restés que pour t'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime.

- Je ne le mérite pas vraiment, murmura Harry.

- Ne te déprécie pas, professeur Indris. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et ils le savent. Dis-moi, si tu comptes encore travailler sur les runes, tu ne voudrais pas mettre la table près de mon cadre ? Je te donnerai un coup de main, si tu veux.

Harry sourit un peu de fit léviter la table et la canapé vers le tableau, avant de s'installer juste en dessous.

- Alors, tu cherches quoi, précisément ?

- Tu connais les elfes ?

- Bien sûr, il y a une population à Brocéliande.

- Tu crois qu'il est possible de mêler les runes humaines et elfiques ?

Viviane siffla.

- Un beau défi. Voyons ce qu'on peut faire…


	8. Chapter 8

**Attaque**

Harry s'étira comme un chat. Il commençait à sentir sérieusement la fatigue. Trois jours complets sans dormir, c'était presque trop pour lui. Il avait terminé une première rune avec l'aide de Viviane, restait à la tester. Si elle fonctionnait, il essaierait de mélanger un troisième alphabet runique. Celui des Nains, peut-être, même s'il n'avait jamais rencontré de nain en personne.

Il alla prendre une douche glacée, puis s'habilla et partit petit déjeuner. Il arriva dans les derniers dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves, comme les professeurs, remarquèrent ses traits tirés et ses cernes dus au manque de sommeil. Il s'installa et se servit une bonne dose de café, avant de saluer Minerva.

- Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? demanda sa voisine.

- Horrible. Ca se voit, non ?

- En effet.

- Plus sérieusement, j'ai connu pire. J'ai eu de la visite, ça m'a aidé à tenir le coup.

- Vous avez un troisième correspondant ?

- Pardon ?

Minerva lui tendit le journal et Harry recracha tout son café sous le choc.

_UN NOUVEL ARRIVANT !_

_Pendant quelques jours, le professeur Indris échangeait des lettres avec Vous-Savez-Qui via le journal. Puis le silence s'était fait des deux côtés. Or, nous avons reçu hier soir une lettre d'une troisième personne, déjà mentionnée par les deux premiers correspondants. C'est la fameuse Thédra qui nous a écrit, nous demandant de publier l'intégrale de sa lettre, qui suit._

_« Harry, Tom,_

_Vous n'êtes pas très polis de parler de moi sans m'en prévenir ! Décidément, j'ai du attendre que tu viennes me voir, Tom, pour être au courant de votre correspondance. Quel manque de galanterie !_

_Tom, tu m'as proposé une alliance. Autant le dire tout de suite, de toutes manières Harry l'avait déjà deviné. Il n'est pas si bête que cela… Alors je vous écrit un message à tous les deux._

_Harry, je suis sans doute la personne qui te connaît le mieux actuellement. Mes quelques pouvoirs m'y ont aidé. Tom, j'en sais plus sur toi que tu ne le veux. Bref, je vous connais tous les deux relativement bien. Tom, tu m'as proposé une alliance. Je la refuse, du moins pour le moment. L'argument que tu as invoqué pour me demander de te rejoindre ne tient pas la route._

_Me venger de Harry ? Je le reconnais, Harry m'a roulée dans la farine. Et je le respecte pour ça. De toute ma longue vie, je n'ai été trompée que trois fois. Et une fois par un jeunot de vingt-deux ans. La honte pour une personne aussi vieille que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a effectivement promis Rome, il me l'a donnée, mais ce n'était que du vent. Le plus gros coup de bluff que je n'ai jamais vu._

_Alors, autant toi tu ne respectes pas les règles du jeu, tu frappes ceux qui t'embêtent dans le dos, autant moi j'ai un minimum de principes. Harry m'a battu sur mon propre terrain, mais il a respecté les règles. Il a joué comme un maître, et il a gagné. Donc, je m'allierais à toi si Harry le fait. Je me battrai contre toi si Harry me demande mon aide._

_Mon petit Harry, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu as lu ma ligne de conduite, je la suivrai. Je sais déjà de quel côté tu te battras, mais je sais aussi que tu aimes laisser les gens dans l'expectative. Je te poserai donc seulement une question : as-tu travaillé l'Appel depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? »_

Harry reposa sa tasse, prenant seulement conscience à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait gardée en main tout le long de sa lecture. Il n'avait pas prévu un seul instant que Thédra puisse prendre un rôle actif dans la guerre. La vieille vampire n'aimait en général pas se dévoiler.

Il resta la tête dans les nuages pour toute la journée. Entre le manque de sommeil et les dernières nouvelles, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. L'arrivée de Thédra était-elle une bonne chose ? Et ce conseil sur l'Appel, à quoi rimait-il ?

Il alla se coucher tôt le soir, sautant le repas par la même occasion. Mais il n'oublia pas d'envoyer un hibou à la Gazette avant.

Le lendemain, il déplia son journal parmi les premiers et relut la lettre qu'il avait écrite la veille, ainsi que celle de Voldemort.

_« Ma chère Thédra,_

_Ta déclaration me va droit au cœur. Je penserai à te demander ton aide quand j'en aurai besoin, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais d'ailleurs commencer tout de suite en te posant une question. Je n'ai pas travaillé « l'Appel », comme tu dis, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas comment faire. Pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne ? Seconde question : tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien, je te connais. Alors pourquoi me proposer ton aide ? Certes, je t'ai eu une fois. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis plus doué que toi dans ce domaine-là. »_

Tom avait écrit un mot beaucoup plus brutal.

_« Thédra, vieille chauve-souris._

_Ta réponse ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Simplement, j'espère pour toi qu'Harry me rejoindra. Ceux qui s'opposent à moi ne survivent jamais bien longtemps. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir. »_

Le mouvement s'accélérait de plus en plus. Harry songea qu'il devait absolument chercher les Horcruxes en urgence. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant le huit octobre et mieux valait prendre le plus de précautions possibles.

Le soir même, Harry signala à Albus qu'il partait chercher un objet. Il lui demanda de garder secrète son absence, si possible, et lui promit de tout lui expliquer dès qu'il rentrerait. Puis il traversa le parc et transplana vers le manoir Jedusor.

Il ne savait pas où était exactement la maison des Gaunt par rapport au manoir. Le long de la route, d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans la pensine d'Albus. Il marcha rapidement le long du sentier, le plus silencieusement possible et prêt à attaquer.

Il entendit soudain un sifflement modulé sur la droite.

_- Un deux-jambes, ici ! Qu'il me réponde ! Es-tu celui qui m'a enchaîné ? Réponds où je te mords !_

_- Je n'ai enchaîné personne, compagnon._

_- Tu parles ma langue ! Je croyais qu'il en était le seul capable ! Si tu me détaches, je te suivrai et t'aiderai pour toute ta vie, deux-jambes !_

_- Voudrais-tu perdre une chaîne pour en gagner une autre, compagnon ? Je veux bien te détacher, mais pourquoi ne suivrais-tu pas ton propre chemin ?_

_- Je n'ai plus de chemin, deux-jambes ! Il m'a enchaîné ici, pour garder une vulgaire bague ! Je devais mordre tous ceux qui approchaient, sauf lui ! Normalement les serpents obéissent à Celui-Qui-Siffle, mais si vous êtes deux nous pouvons choisir. Et je préfère suivre quelqu'un qui me propose la liberté que quelqu'un qui m'enchaîne, deux-jambes._

_- As-tu un nom ?_

_- Il m'appelle Seth._

_- Et de quelle espèce es-tu ?_

_- Je suis un Prince du Désert, deux-jambes._

_- Puis-je faire de la lumière pour te voir ?_

_- Vas-y._

Harry marmonna un Lumos et une lumière tamisée se répandit depuis sa baguette. Il regarda sur le côté pour apercevoir son interlocuteur. C'était un superbe serpent de presque deux mètres de long. Il ressemblait à un cobra royal en dehors de sa couleur bleu turquoise. Le symbole sur sa tête était doré.

_- Comment as-tu été enchaîné ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, deux-jambes. Il a juste dit que la clé était tellement simple qu'aucun sorcier ne la trouverait jamais._

Harry s'approcha du serpent sans la moindre once de peur. Il était fasciné, il n'avait jamais vu de serpent qui y ressemblait. Il observa attentivement le serpent sous tous ses angles, puis modifia sa vision pour voir la magie. Il dut refermer les yeux aussitôt.

_- Peux-tu atténuer ta magie, compagnon ? Je n'arrive pas à voir les chaînes à cause de la lumière que tu dégages._

Le serpent s'exécuta et Harry put rouvrir les yeux. Voldemort avait en effet utilisé un moyen très simple : un cocon magique qui empêchait le serpent de trop s'éloigner du centre du cocon. Le tout était étalé sur le sentier de manière à ce que personne ne puisse passer sans déranger le serpent. Harry leva sa baguette magique et dessina une rune sur la paroi du cocon. La magie runique était très difficilement perceptible. Avec un peu de chance Voldemort ne s'apercevrait pas tout de suite que le cocon avait été brisé.

Deux minutes plus tard, il avait terminé sa rune et l'activa d'un simple murmure. La magie du cocon sembla vaciller comme si un vent trop fort soufflait dessus, puis se dissipa dans l'air.

_- Tu peux bouger maintenant, compagnon ?_

En toute réponse, le serpent se déroula de tout son long et s'approcha de lui.

_- Merci. Tu es mon maître, maintenant. J'ai une dette envers toi. Puis-je profiter de ta chaleur ?_

_- Viens. Seth, c'est bien cela ? Décidément, je m'entoure de dieux._

_- Tu connais un autre dieu ?_

_- Mon Animagus s'appelle Hadès._

Le serpent se mit à darder sa langue dans tous les sens.

_- Vraiment ? Tu dois être très fort, deux-jambes. Comment dois-je t'appeler ?_

_- Déjà, oublie tout de suite le maître. Je préfèrerai t'avoir en ami qu'en serviteur, Seth. Appelle-moi Harry, ça suffira largement._

_- Un ami ? Tu es très gentil, Harry._

_- Dis-moi, sais-tu s'il y a d'autres obstacles avant la bague ?_

_- Non. Il pensait que j'étais largement suffisant. Il ne savait sans doute pas qu'il y avait un autre Parleur. La bague est à peu près au milieu des ruines, dans ce qui était la cuisine, qu'il a dit. Tu m'expliqueras ce qu'est une cuisine ?_

Harry rit un peu devant la remarque du serpent.

_- Si tu veux. Allons-y, alors. Tu fais le guet ? Il vaut mieux que personne ne me voie._

_- D'accord._

Le serpent hissa sa tête le plus haut possible et se mit à darder la langue dans toutes les directions, à la recherche d'êtres vivants. Harry s'avança rapidement et se mit à fouiller parmi les ruines. Un sortilège d'attraction ne servirait sûrement à rien, à part à alerter Voldemort.

Il avait les mains recouvertes de poussière quand il sentit un anneau sous ses doigts. Il le ressortit hâtivement et l'observa à la lumière de la lune. C'était bien l'anneau des Gaunt, tel qu'il l'avait vu au doigt de Dumbledore, puis dans la pensine. Il modifia sa vision et observa les flux de magie qui entouraient l'objet. Il y avait une palpitation rouge sang au niveau de la pierre, ce qui lui donnait un aspect sinistre. Aucun doute, c'était bel et bien le premier Horcruxe.

Il le mit soigneusement dans une poche protégée. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne s'agissait pas de le perdre. Rapidement, il s'éloigna du lieu de vie de la famille de Voldemort, puis transplana une fois qu'il fut à bonne distance. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre en arrivant devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il était à peine onze heures du soir. Pouvait-il prendre le risque d'aller chercher un autre morceau d'âme de Voldemort ce soir même ?

Il finit par se décider et transplana vers une grotte, sur le littoral. Il allait refaire le même parcours qu'il avait déjà fait avec Albus, sauf que cette fois-ci il serait seul. Enfin non, Seth l'accompagnait. Et Hadès était toujours avec lui, bien qu'il espère n'avoir pas besoin de se transformer.

Il réapparut exactement au même endroit où il était arrivé avec Albus. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que l'issue de la soirée serait différente. Rapidement, il arriva dans la grotte proprement dite. La mer l'envahissait toujours et il aperçut l'anfractuosité qui dissimulait la porte en face.

_- Seth, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_- Que veux-tu, Harry ?_

_- Vois-tu, je vais aller chercher un objet très important. Pour cela, il faut atteindre une porte qui est de l'autre côté de l'eau. Après, il faut donner son sang pour entrer, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Ensuite, c'est un lac remplit d'Inferis, mais je sais comment les traverser sans les réveiller. Enfin, il faut boire à une fontaine empoisonnée. Et c'est là que j'ai un problème._

_- Il faut que je la voie pour t'aider. Vas jusque là-bas. Mais ne donne pas ton sang. Prends le mien à la place._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu luttes contre celui qui m'a enchaîné, n'est-ce pas ? S'il vient ici, il pourra savoir à qui appartient le sang. Mais il ne connaît pas le mien et il ne comprendra pas. Je cicatrise très vite, ce ne sont pas quelques gouttes de sang qui me mettront en danger._

_- Comme tu voudras. Plongeons, alors._

Harry joignit l'acte à la parole et se retrouva bientôt à nager contre le courant, vers la porte. Il plongea alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le couloir maritime. Il n'en ressortit que quelques mètres plus loin, puis continua à suivre le couloir en nageant.

Il arriva frigorifié à l'autre bout et Seth n'allait pas mieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de siffler de mécontentement et de froid. Harry lança un sortilège de séchage sur eux deux, rapidement suivi par un charme de réchauffement. Puis il chercha des yeux la porte proprement dite.

_- C'est là, Seth._

Le serpent sortit de sous ses vêtements et s'approcha de la porte en dardant sa langue pour tâter le terrain.

_- C'est idiot_, siffla-t-il dédaigneusement_. Il suffit de quelques gouttes de sang._

S'enroulant sur lui-même, il se mordit légèrement la queue et envoya les gouttes de sang sur la paroi, qui s'illumina, puis disparut. Il mit ensuite sa queue dans sa bouche pendant quelques instants, puis la ressortit, intacte.

­_- C'est ouvert._

Il se réenroula sur la peau d'Harry aussitôt, se réchauffant à la chaleur que le sorcier dégageait. Harry se remit en route, prudent. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que quelque chose avait changé par rapport à sa venue avec Dumbledore. Il sentait une très forte pression autour de lui, comme si quelque chose le poussait à fuir le plus loin possible.

Un lac apparut bientôt à sa gauche et il le longea, faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'eau. Il arriva enfin à la chaîne qui permettait d'appeler la barque et monta dedans sans hésitation. Il resta insensible au spectacle des Inferis sous la surface de l'eau.

Harry posa le pied sur l'île centrale et s'approcha du bassin contenant le médaillon. Il avait décidément de très mauvais souvenirs sur cet endroit.

_- C'est ce bassin, Seth._

A nouveau le serpent regarda. Il répondit au bout de quelques minutes d'examen attentif.

_- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne vois rien. Demande à Hadès. _

Sans poser de plus questions au serpent, Harry se plongea rapidement en transe et appela Hadès. Le fauve s'approcha rapidement, toujours aussi majestueux et terrifiant à la fois.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Harry.

- Je suis désolé, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très discret. Je t'appellerais plus souvent sinon.

- Je sais. Ca ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien ton esprit. J'ai bien choisi mon hôte.

- Et je suis fier de t'avoir comme Animagus. J'ai un problème avec un bassin.

Hadès observa ses souvenirs sans mot dire.

- Prend ma forme. Je suis un animal magique, ce poison ne me fera rien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain. Je suis ce que je suis, suffisamment puissant pour ça.

Harry sortit de sa transe.

_- Seth, je vais me transformer. Il faut que tu t'écartes._

Sifflant de déception comme quoi il perdait sa source de chaleur, Seth alla un peu plus loin, sans s'approcher de l'eau pour autant. Harry se concentra et sentit son corps se métamorphoser. Il tomba rapidement à quatre pattes alors que de la fourrure poussait sur tout son corps. Sa tête se modifia, ses dents poussèrent démesurément. Bientôt il s'étira de tout son long en poussant un grognement de plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas le faire souvent, mais il adorait la forme d'Hadès.

Il s'approcha du bassin et commença à boire à grandes lampées. En quelques instants le bassin fut vide. Il n'avait senti aucun changement dans son organisme. Seth s'approcha et attrapa le médaillon entre ses anneaux, avant de monter sur le fauve et de s'enrouler autour de son cou. Harry rugit de plaisir : il avait décidé de retraverser la grotte sous cette forme.

Il pris son élan et bondit dans le lac, commençant à nager. Aussitôt les Inferis tentèrent de l'approcher, mais quelques coups de griffes bien placés suffirent à les renvoyer en enfer. Il n'avait pas de complexes d'humain sous cette forme et pouvait tuer sans hésitation. Bien que les Inferis soient un cas particulier, puisqu'ils étaient déjà morts.

Il arriva rapidement sur la rive opposée et s'ébroua vigoureusement, avant de partir d'un pas conquérant à travers le couloir. Il grogna pourtant de frustration rapidement : le passage était trop étroit. Seth commença à rire, ce qui donnait un long sifflement saccadé. Vexé, Harry repris forme humaine.

_- Oh, ça va. Voldemort aurait pu assurer son sens de la mégalomanie et faire des couloirs assez larges pour que je passe._

_- Désolé, c'est trop drôle. En tout cas, tu es très beau transformé. Je suis sûr que ça te fera un atout de taille le jour où tu transformeras devant lui._

Toujours vexé, Harry reprit la route en marchant rapidement. Il était bien tard maintenant et il voulait dormir un minimum. Il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de son week-end sans dormir. Il replongea dans le passage inondé et se laissa porter par le courant. C'était beaucoup plus facile au retour qu'à l'aller. Sans doute Voldemort n'avait-il pas prévu que quelqu'un puisse revenir de cette expédition.

Il ressortit dans l'air glacial de la nuit et se lança à nouveau le sortilège de séchage et de réchauffement.

_- Je peux voir le médaillon, Seth ?_

Le serpent déroula ses anneaux et le lui tendit, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de s'endormir sur ses épaules. Harry soupira mais ne le réveilla pas. Il regarda attentivement le médaillon. Ce n'était pas un faux cette fois-ci. Conclusion, le fameux R.A.B. n'était pas encore passé par là. Il le fourra dans sa poche près de la bague, puis transplana pour Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, il allait se coucher.

Il arriva dans son appartement titubant de fatigue. Il parvint à peine à bégayer le mot de passe et Viviane lui ouvrit, visiblement inquiète. Harry soupira devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Lily s'était endormie sur le canapé, s'appuyant au passage sur James. Peter était adossé au mur près de la cheminée et dormait aussi. Remus était dans le fauteuil et Sirius était étalé de tout son long par terre.

Il avait à peine fait trois pas que Remus ouvrait les yeux et le regardait.

- On verra demain, marmonna seulement Harry avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et de se coucher, ou plutôt de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Il dormit comme un loir, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les alarmes se déclencher quand quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre.

Lily s'était réveillée pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'elle avait dormi sur James la moitié de la nuit. Le maraudeur lui fit d'ailleurs un sourire qui se voulait séducteur, mais elle ne répondit que par un regard noir. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : il était déjà huit heures. Ils étaient en retard pour leur cours – avec Harry, d'ailleurs.

- Où est Harry ? Il n'est pas rentré ?

Remus ouvrit un œil.

- Je l'ai entendu vers quatre heures du matin. Il paraissait épuisé, il est allé se coucher.

- On a cours ? demanda Peter d'une voix ensommeillée.

Sirius se releva rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Harry nous aurait réveillé pour aller en cours.

- A moins qu'il ne soit trop fatigué, fit remarquer Lily.

Elle se leva et se rendit à côté. Harry dormait profondément. Un peu désolée de devoir le réveiller, Lily le secoua un peu. Et poussa un cri de terreur.

Aussitôt les quatre Maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la pièce, baguettes au poing. Lily regardait un gigantesque serpent bleu qui déployait ses anneaux, sortant de sous les vêtements de Harry pour ramper vers elle. Et l'air très en colère. Elle recula vivement.

- C'est quoi ce serpent ? Un cadeau de Voldemort ? demanda Sirius.

Il s'était entraîné avec acharnement à réussir à prononcer le nom maudit et y était parvenu à peine une semaine auparavant.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Remus. Je pense plutôt que c'est son compagnon.

- Quoi ? Un serpent pour compagnon ? demanda James, incrédule.

Le serpent siffla, menaçant, avant de se redresser lentement, paré à l'attaque. Aussitôt tous pointèrent leurs baguettes dans sa direction, sauf Remus.

- Tu es le compagnon d'Harry ? Nous ne lui voulons pas de mal. C'est juste que nous sommes en retard, et lui aussi.

- Tu délires, Remus. Harry ne peut pas avoir un serpent de compagnie.

- Bien sûr que si. Il est Fourchelangue.

Remus se mordait les lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le leur annoncer comme ça.

- Ca se voit sur son aura, précisa-t-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mauvais. Je suis bien un loup-garou, non ?

Il s'adressa au serpent.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on le réveille, pourrais-tu le faire ?

Le serpent darda plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa direction, avant de reculer en direction d'Harry. Il enroula doucement sa queue autour du corps de son maître et le secoua, sans cesser de siffler. A leur grande surprise, un sifflement sortit de la bouche de Harry, sans qu'il n'ait l'air de se réveiller.

_- Laisse-moi tranquille, Seth. Je veux dormir._

_- Harry, il y a des deux-jambes dans la pièce. Ils disent vouloir te réveiller parce que tu es en retard. J'ai fait peur à la fille. Ils sont cinq en tout. Je dois les chasser ?_

Harry ne répondit pas et remua faiblement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser.

- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On est en retard, répondit Remus calmement. Il est huit heures passées.

- Hein ?

Harry secoua la tête pour bien se réveiller.

- Comment ça, huit heures ? Pas possible, j'ai mis une alarme pour me réveiller.

_- Tu ne l'as pas entendu. Un vrai rongeur : quand ça dort, ça ne sent plus rien._

_- Garde tes commentaires pour toi, Seth. Merci._

Ils sursautèrent en l'entendant siffler pour la seconde fois.

- Seth se moque de moi parce que je n'ai pas entendu l'alarme, expliqua Harry.

- Parce qu'il a un nom, en plus ? s'étouffa Sirius.

- Bien sûr ! Il est très sympa. Il m'a aidé pour ce que j'avais à faire hier soir. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans l'appartement ?

- On t'attendait ! cria presque Lily. Tu disparais, tu n'es même plus sur la carte des garçons, Narcissa passe en coup de vent pour déposer le carnet et…

- LE CARNET ! Il est là ? Vous n'avez pas écrit dedans, au moins ? Vous n'avez pas tenté de le lire non plus ?

Ses invités se regardèrent, surpris par son ton véhément.

- Non. On l'a mis sur la table basse, c'est tout.

Comme un fou, Harry se leva et alla chercher le carnet noir. Il était bien comme dans ses souvenirs, bien qu'un peu moins froissé. Rapidement, il fit tourner quelques pages. Rien d'écrit. Parfait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda Sirius.

Harry les observa attentivement.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Il y a encore trop d'inconnues. Mais surtout, _surtout_, ne dites à personne que le carnet est là. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est une arme de Voldemort. Celle avec laquelle il ouvre la Chambre. Je préfère le garder en sûreté jusqu'à ce que je puisse le détruire.

Harry pâlit soudain, sentant une pression énorme sur son crâne. Il entendit Hadès rugir du fin fond de son esprit et vacilla, avant de s'effondrer.

Les maraudeurs et Lily regardèrent Harry tomber avec effroi. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Remus fut le premier à se ressaisir et le secoua doucement.

- Allez chercher Barth !

Seth se mit à siffler à ce moment-là et Remus ajouta.

- Et une potion de compréhension des langages !

Sans un mot de plus, James sortit et se dirigea en courant vers l'infirmerie, attrapant au passage la cape d'invisibilité par réflexe. Remus et Sirius soulevèrent Harry et le déposèrent sur le canapé. Il ne donna pas un seul signe de vie. Seth s'approcha et monta sur le canapé, s'enroulant sur son torse. Puis il commença à siffler, créant une lente mélodie hypnotique. Harry parut se détendre dans son inconscience.

James ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie sans prendre garde au panneau « Le silence est d'or » accroché sur la porte.

- Barth ! Barth, on a un problème !

Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler l'infirmier par son diminutif à partir de leur cinquième année, lorsqu'ils venaient régulièrement le voir, épuisés par leurs essais de métamorphose. L'infirmier arriva rapidement.

- Le silence est d'or, James.

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! On a trouvé Harry, enfin, le professeur Indris. Il dormait très profondément ce matin, on a réussi à le réveiller mais il s'est à nouveau effondré après cinq minutes !

L'infirmier attrapa sa baguette magique. James continua.

- Il faut aussi une potion de compréhension des langues.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Son animal de compagnie sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je n'ai pas cette potion.

- Moi je peux en faire, intervint une voix grave.

Severus Rogue se tenait sur un lit, sortant visiblement d'un long sommeil.

- Snivellus ? demanda James d'un ton méfiant. Pourquoi tu voudrais nous aider ?

- Parce que Voldemort ne tombera jamais sans l'aide du professeur Indris, répondit tranquillement Rogue. Et répète ce que je viens de dire à qui que ce soit, et je t'étripe.

James se décida soudain et lança l'étoffe argentée à Rogue, qui l'attrapa avec surprise.

- Tu viens, mais je te surveille.

Sans ajouter un mot, Rogue disparut sous le tissu et se mit à marcher derrière eux. James se retenait de courir. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de Viviane.

- Brocéliande.

Ils entrèrent tous trois et Severus enleva la cape, provoquant l'étonnement de tout le monde. Sirius s'avança aussitôt en serrant les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Snivellus ?

- Faire mon travail, répondit Rogue tranquillement. Maintenant pousse-toi de là et laisse-moi accéder au chaudron derrière toi.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, le jeune Serpentard observa les ingrédients répartis sur la table. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Très efficace, le système qui régissait les chambres des professeurs. Il commença la potion sous l'œil scrutateur de Lily qui surveillait le moindre de ses gestes. Barth s'activait autour d'Harry, mais ne parvenait pas à faire bouger le serpent. Il se résigna à lancer ses sorts d'un peu plus loin et termina son analyse, stupéfait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Animagus**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Barth ? demanda Peter, visiblement mot d'inquiétude.

- Je…

L'infirmier ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

- Il va parfaitement bien, finit-il par lâcher.

- Comment ça ? Il ne se réveille pas et tu dis qu'il va bien ? cria presque Sirius.

- Non, je veux dire qu'il n'a aucune blessure, aucun problème. Une substance étrangère dans ses intestins, mais sa magie l'empêche d'agir de quelque manière que ce soit. La seule chose particulière est l'activité de son encéphale.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Remus le plus calmement qu'il put.

Barth passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis lança un sort sur la tête de Harry. Seth se dressa aussitôt, menaçant.

- Je ne lui veux pas de mal, dit Barth à voix haute. Regardez, sa mémoire fonctionne à plein régime, comme s'il était en train de mémoriser une quantité incroyable de choses. Ses réflexes se développent également. Les aires dédiées au mouvement sont complètement désactivées, ce qui explique qu'il ne réponde pas. C'est tout juste s'il continue à faire fonctionner son cœur et ses poumons. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est sa magie. Remus, tu ne remarques rien de plus que moi ? Je sens juste un changement, sans pouvoir dire lequel.

Remus observa attentivement les différentes auras de Harry. Il en avait vraiment beaucoup, qui se superposaient les une aux autres. Il ferma soudain les yeux.

- Je n'arrive pas à voir. Elle étincelle et est en train de changer, mais c'est trop fort pour moi.

- Fini ! fit soudain la voix sèche de Rogue.

Il montrait deux gobelets encore fumants.

- Je sens que vous ne me faites pas confiance, fit-il d'un ton narquois. J'en bois un, vous vérifiez qu'il n'est pas empoisonné, après l'un de vous peut boire l'autre et assurer la traduction.

Il prit celui des deux verres que lui désignait Sirius et l'avala d'un trait. Lily attrapa l'autre et but sans réprimer sa grimace de dégoût.

- Tu devrais travailler sur le goût, Rogue.

- Pas sans diminuer l'efficacité de la potion, Evans.

Lily s'approcha de Seth.

- Hé, tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'a Harry ? On s'inquiète et on ne sait pas comment le soigner.

Seth la regarda longtemps avec ses yeux de reptile.

_- Il se transforme._

Lily expliqua la réponse aux autres, puis posa une autre question.

- Qu'entends-tu par se transformer ?

Le serpent poussa ce qui ressemblait à un soupir d'exaspération.

_- Il a appelé son animal. Avant ils cohabitaient, mais sans fusionner parce que Harry n'était pas prêt. Hier il s'est transformé une fois de trop et leurs esprits et leurs magies fusionnent._

Perplexe, Lily traduisit ce qu'avait dit le serpent. Barth poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- C'est sa transformation en Animagus.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, désorientés. Eux n'avaient jamais senti ça. Barth afficha une expression tranquille.

- On va le mettre dans son lit et le laisser dormir. C'est le mieux qu'il y ait à faire tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé. Quinze points pour Serpentard pour votre magnifique potion, Mr Rogue.

- Laissez tomber, répondit Rogue d'un ton écoeuré. Je n'ai aucune envie de leur donner des points.

L'infirmier haussa un sourcil mais laissa filer.

- Bien, je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous entretuer. Pour les Gryffondor présents, je vous informe que Mr Rogue est arrivé à l'infirmerie après avoir subit au moins cinq Doloris. Un de Miss Black, l'aînée, un de Mr Malefoy et trois autres que je n'ai pas identifié.

Il sortit de la pièce sans se soucier des réactions qu'il avait provoquée. Rogue adressa un regard noir à la porte qui s'était refermé derrière l'infirmier.

- Bon, tu nous explique, Rogue ? demanda Sirius d'un ton hostile.

- Et puis quoi encore ? rétorqua Rogue. Pour que tu ailles tout répéter à l'intégralité de l'école ? Tu peux toujours rêver, Black.

- Dis-leur au mois pourquoi tu as aidé le professeur Indris, fit James d'un ton conciliant.

Rogue pinça ses lèvres, puis parla d'une voix sèche.

- C'est le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort. Du moins pour le moment.

Des exclamations incrédules retentirent dans la pièce et Rogue prit un ton clairement agacé.

- Pas la peine d'avoir ces réactions. Il a peur, peur de ce que Indris sait ou ne sait pas. Il accélère tous ses plans juste pour provoquer sa chute.

- Comment sais-tu ce qu'il pense ? demanda Peter, encore méfiant.

- Lucius adore parler de ses relations avec les Mangemorts. Mais il est vraiment idiot. Quand on cherche à recruter des partisans, on ne dit pas que son maître a peur.

- Parce que toi tu ne le suis pas ? fit James d'un ton dubitatif.

Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent.

- Je ne l'ai jamais suivi, Potter. Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus. Tu connais mon père, je crois. Et tu sais quels sont mes « amis ». Il recherche un Maître en Potions, ce qui m'avait obtenu une certaine tranquillité jusqu'ici.

- C'est exactement ce qu'Harry disait, fit Remus rêveusement. A propos des Serpentard. Il faut regarder au-delà des apparences. Il y a eu un article de journal récemment ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Ca fait deux jours que je suis coincé à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite, sourcils froncés. Il se demandait visiblement s'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

- J'ai malencontreusement mis du souffre au lieu de rose des sables en poudre dans un sérum de vérité, finit-il par lâcher.

Les Gryffondor le regardèrent sans comprendre et il poursuivit d'un ton sec.

- Vous devriez vous intéresser aux potions. Le souffre tue dans neuf cas sur dix. Ils avaient capturé une Langue-de-Plomb. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il préférait mourir que parler, j'ai juste exaucé son vœu. Sa mort a été très mal prise.

Il se tut, refusant obstinément d'ajouter le moindre mot. Il finit pourtant par rouvrir la bouche.

- Je peux rester ici ?

- Bien sûr, répondit instantanément Lily, sans prêter attention aux expressions partagées des Maraudeurs.

Remus hocha aussi la tête pour marquer son assentiment et les autres se turent. Le silence s'étira, inconfortable. Un sifflement empli soudain l'air et Lily et Severus se regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? finit par demander Remus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir, Lupin, répondit Rogue.

Un regard le foudroya et il abdiqua.

- Il dit que nous sommes des crétins finis à rester là sans broncher, et que si on veut battre Voldemort il faudrait qu'on se bouge très vite.

- Il a vraiment dit tout ça dans un sifflement ? demanda Peter, étonné.

- Oui, confirma Lily. Et encore, Rogue vous a donné la version polie.

- T'étais pas obligée de le dire, Evans.

- Si.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence et Seth siffla à nouveau, beaucoup plus longtemps. Lily devint de plus en plus rouge et Severus ferma complètement son visage.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? finit par demander Lily, mal à l'aise.

- Tu nous traduis ? demanda Sirius.

- Il a dit la même chose qu'avant, répondit Lily. En beaucoup plus imagé.

- Bon, alors, bougeons, fit Remus d'un ton calme. Il ne nous laissera pas tranquille sinon.

- Bonne idée, Lupin, fit Rogue sarcastiquement. Et tu as une idée de quoi faire ?

Remus le regarda calmement.

- Nous allons tous nous battre un jour ou l'autre. Alors apprenons à le faire correctement, histoire de survivre.

- Duel ? demanda James.

- Ouais. Viviane, vous pouvez aménager l'espace ?

Le tableau hocha la tête et le salon quadrupla de taille sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Le salon originel était encore dans un coin, mais le reste de l'espace était entièrement dégagé. Une fine barrière bleutée luisait en l'air.

- Pour ne pas que vos sorts perdus détruisent le salon, expliqua le tableau.

Ils entrèrent dans la bulle bleue d'un air méfiant.

- Quelqu'un a une expérience des duels ? demanda Lily.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Duel officiel, non. Duel officieux, tu essaies de surprendre ton adversaire au maximum. Tous les coups sont permis. Black, tu en as déjà fait, non ?

- Ouais. On va régler nos cinq années de disputes pour leur montrer.

Le duel entre Sirius et Severus commença. Les sorts volaient des deux côtés et étaient esquivés ou s'écrasaient sur des boucliers. Après dix minutes, Remus interrompit soudain le duel d'une volée de sorts en plein milieu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Remus ? s'exclama Sirius.

- On est là pour travailler, pas pour s'amuser. Votre duel est certes agréable à regarder, mais vous vous servez toujours des mêmes sorts. Désarmement, Stupéfixion, Immobilisation. C'est tout. Vos boucliers sont du premier niveau, faciles à passer avec n'importe quel sort un tout petit peu plus puissant.

Ce furent ensuite James et Lily qui firent un duel, nettement plus varié au niveau des sorts. Puis Remus et Peter. Ils finirent par mettre au point un emploi du temps régulier, auquel même Rogue se plia de bonne grâce. Pour tout le temps où Harry resterait inconscient, ils occuperaient leurs heures de pratique en Défense dans cette salle, à s'entraîner, et les heures de théorie à rechercher des nouveaux sorts. En plus d'heures supplémentaires, après avoir finit leurs devoirs des autres matières.

Ils s'y tinrent sans difficultés, même s'ils furent surpris par Narcissa, qui se joignit à eux dans les limites du peu de liberté qu'elle avait. Elle se révéla comme une redoutable duelliste, distrayant son adversaire par tous les moyens possibles pour pouvoir placer un coup décisif. Une fois, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient, ils furent même surpris par Dumbledore qui leur fit un sourire plein de malice.

- Je suis sûr que le professeur Indris serait enchanté de voir que vous vous entraînez dur, fit-il avant de disparaître dans la chambre de son professeur.

Le mal de tête d'Harry n'avait pas diminué depuis qu'il était tombé dans les vapes. D'après le peu qu'il comprenait, il était en train de fusionner avec Hadès, qui mêlait leurs mémoires et leurs magies et son cerveau peinait à assimiler toutes ses nouvelles connaissances. Il sentait aussi sa magie qui semblait exploser à l'intérieur de lui. Hadès était très puissant, et lui aussi.

Il finit par se réveiller, bien qu'il ignore depuis combien de temps il dormait. Seth était enroulé autour de sa poitrine.

_- Enfin réveillé, le rongeur._

_- C'est ça, c'est ça_, répondit Harry en se massant le crâne._ On est quel jour ?_

_- Le quatre._

_- QUOI ? C'est une blague, non ?_

_- Il était temps que tu te réveilles. Les deux-jambes font un boucan du diable à côté._

_- Quels deux-jambes ?_

_- Les cinq qui étaient là la première fois, plus deux autres. L'un a fait un mélange avec des plantes, et après j'ai pu le comprendre. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps._

_- Oulah, parle un peu plus lentement s'il te plaît. J'ai mal à la tête._

_- Pas étonnant. Ton aura a triplé de volume._

_- Hein ?_

Harry tenta de se lever en titubant. C'était étrange de ne plus sentir Hadès au fond de lui. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un maintenant. Il se traîna vers sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Mal rasé, très sale, il faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux brillaient de pouvoir et Harry tenta d'atténuer un peu l'effet.

Même s'il avait encore mal à la tête, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Plus serein, plus complet. Comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui manquait jusqu'ici. Il toucha songeusement sa cicatrice. C'était donc ça, de devenir un véritable Animagus. Se détournant du miroir, il se déshabilla et se jeta sous la douche. Il soupira d'aise en sentant la crasse et la fatigue disparaître en même temps.

Après une demi heure de lavage, il ressortit entièrement propre. Il se rasa rapidement, sans remarquer qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, puis se rhabilla de propre, enfilant avec plaisir ses bottes. Il avait vraiment fait une affaire en les achetant. C'étaient sans doute les chaussures les plus confortables qu'il n'ait jamais portées.

Il reprit ses vêtements sales et fourragea dans les poches dissimulées. Il ressortit le médaillon et la bague et les observa attentivement. Il n'avait même plus besoin de concentrer sa vision pour voir la magie maudite qui exsudait des bijoux. Il ouvrit son armoire et les rangea près du livre des attaques, cherchant le carnet des yeux. Il était sur sa table de chevet. Il l'attira d'un geste et le plaça à côté des autres, lançant des sortilèges de protection de plus en plus élaborés sur son armoire. Maintenant qu'il les avait, il ne s'agissait pas de les perdre.

Il se mit enfin en route vers son salon, suivi de Seth. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le stupéfia. Narcissa et James étaient en plein duel, envoyant des sorts à toute vitesse. Un peu plus loin, Peter tentait de désarmer Sirius. Enfin, Lily était en train de faire un duel avec… Rogue ?

C'était bien son ancien professeur de potions. Remus observait leur duel et lançait des conseils aux deux protagonistes de temps en temps, mais son regard avait tendance à dévier vers Narcissa. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil après l'avoir attiré près des combats et les observa quelques instants. Visiblement Peter était celui qui avait le plus de mal. En un éclair, Harry comprit pourquoi.

- Peter !

Tous se retournèrent à son appel et Lily poussa un cri de pure joie avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'étreindre, sous le regarda jaloux de James.

- Tu es enfin réveillé !

Harry resta un instant immobile, complètement stupéfait, puis finit par répondre.

- Ca a mis du temps, mais oui.

Il y eut un sifflement et Harry commença à rire.

- Tu devrais t'écarter un peu, Seth proclame qu'il est le seul à avoir droit de profiter de ma chaleur.

Comme pour approuver, Seth sortit sa tête de derrière l'épaule de Harry et regarda Lily de ses yeux bleu sombre. Lily lui fit un sourire, mais ne relâcha pas Harry pour autant. Les autres personnes présentes le saluèrent aussi avec joie, sauf Rogue qui se contenta d'un signe de tête.

- Pas besoin de rester renfermé, Severus, fit gentiment Harry. Je leur fais confiance pour t'avoir laissé entrer. Et puis ce n'était pas complètement inattendu.

Rogue se détendit un peu.

- Peter, qui est en face de toi pour le sortilège de désarmement ? demanda Harry.

- Ben, Sirius, répondit l'adolescent d'un air d'évidence.

- Tu t'entraînes au combat, Peter. Actuellement, tu retiens inconsciemment ta magie parce que tu vois ton ami en face de toi. Maintenant, imagine qu'il s'agit de, euh… son frère Regulus, par exemple. Penses-y de toutes tes forces.

Se concentrant sur l'image de Regulus, Peter lança à nouveau le sort. Sirius recula de plusieurs pas en laissant échapper sa baguette et poussa un grognement mécontent. Peter, quand à lui, affichait une figure ravie. Il avait réussi son sort ! A la perfection, d'après les sourires chaleureux que lui envoyèrent ses amis.

- Au fait, pourquoi vous vous entraînez ? demanda Harry.

Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air surpris.

- Pour embêter Voldemort, répondit Sirius d'un ton d'évidence.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- Vous allez avoir besoin d'un professeur pour certaines choses.

Ses élèves firent un sourire ravi.

- Tu vas nous enseigner ? demanda James avec une expression d'un gamin qui découvre un cadeau de Noël.

- Je vais vous apprendre quelques petites choses, oui. De toutes manières vous vous jetterez sur le champ de bataille, alors autant que vous soyez préparés. Bien, vous allez vous diviser en trois groupes. D'un côté, James, Peter et Sirius. Ensuite, Remus, tu travailleras avec moi parce que la méthode est différente pour toi. Enfin, Lily, Narcissa, Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va apprendre ? demanda avec curiosité Lily.

Harry rit un peu.

- J'y viens, j'y viens. James, Peter, Sirius, vous allez commencer la rédaction d'un cahier où vous noterez tous les sorts que vous connaissez, même ceux qui vous semblent inutiles pour un duel. Vous écrirez la formule s'il y en a une, l'effet, si vous l'avez déjà lancé, si vous l'avez déjà subit. Faites-le le plus rapidement possible. Remus, nous allons reprendre tes cours particuliers, du moins si tu es d'accord…

- Question stupide ! répondit le loup-garou. Bien sûr que je suis d'accord.

- Bien, donc tu passeras tous tes week-ends ici, en plus de certaines soirées en semaine. Il va falloir accélérer le mouvement, ça risque d'être dur à gérer avec les devoirs. Enfin, Lily, Severus, Narcissa, vous allez apprendre à devenir Animagus.

Il y eut trois exclamations incrédules et Harry continua en leur souriant chaleureusement.

- Normalement, cela prend plusieurs années, mais je connais une méthode un peu plus rapide. Secrète, bien entendu. Un Animagus pourra vous sauver la vie lors d'une bataille.

- Pourquoi ils ne l'apprennent pas ? demanda Lily en pointant les Maraudeurs.

- Démonstration, messieurs, fit Sirius d'un ton important.

En moins d'une seconde, un rat était perché sur la tête d'un cerf, alors qu'un chien noir sautait dans tous les sens. Ils reprirent forme humaine sous le rire de Harry et de Remus devant l'air étonné des trois autres.

- Comment tu as su ? demanda James en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ca se voit. Je suis moi aussi Animagus, je vous ferai remarquer.

- Tu nous fait une démonstration ? demanda Lily en regardant Harry avec des yeux suppliants.

Harry regarda le salon, puis fit un sourire contrit.

- Désolé, il n'y a pas assez de place.

Ses élèves regardèrent autour de lui, l'air choqués. Le salon était gigantesque.

- Salazar, t'es un dragon ou quoi ? s'exclama Severus sans prendre en compte les sourires en coin devant sa familiarité.

- Non, pas un dragon. Je suis même un peu plus grand.

- Hé, attends, tu es un félin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Comme sur ton symbole…

Lily et Narcissa ouvrirent en grand la bouche sur un « Oh ! » silencieux. Harry leur fit un sourire accompagné d'une révérence.

- Ces dames sont les premières à avoir trouvé, je crois.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Peter avec impatience.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres des deux amies en même temps.

- Devinez ! répliqua Narcissa d'un ton moqueur.

- Bien, fit Harry en frappant dans ses mains, on va tout de suite commencer. Qui s'y colle en premier ?

Lily, Narcissa et Severus s'avancèrent en même temps et tous éclatèrent de rire.

_- Seth, tu préfères qui ?_

_- La blonde. C'est un serpent._

- Narcissa, c'est toi qui commence, fit Harry d'un ton négligent.

Il s'assit en tailleur par terre et Narcissa se plaça face à lui, l'air intrigué.

- Où est ma baguette ? demanda Harry à voix haute. Accio !

La baguette jaillit de sa chambre et il l'attrapa au vol, avant de décrire un long mouvement. Un cercle recouvert de runes se dessina sur le sol, les englobant tous deux.

- Bien, Narcissa. Deux étapes sont nécessaires. Tout d'abord tu vas trouver ton animal. Comme je t'y aide, je le saurai aussi. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de dix minutes, contrairement aux mois nécessaires avec l'autre méthode. Ensuite, reste la métamorphose.

Harry inspira profondément. Il se servait de la méthode des elfes. Elle permettait une métamorphose instantanée et indolore, mais toute la douleur normalement éprouvée était reportée sur l'aide. Donc, il allait subir les douleurs de trois métamorphoses à la suite. Avec un ricanement intérieur, il songea que ça ne serait pas pire que les Doloris qu'il s'était pris.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- C'est parti.

Jetant sa baguette à Lily, en dehors du cercle, Harry rassembla ses mains et se mit à incanter dans la langue des elfes. Rien ne bougea pendant le premier quart d'heure, puis Harry sentit la douleur poindre. Il fit un sourire sans arrêter d'incanter. Il connaissait l'animal de Narcissa. Maintenant la transformation proprement dite commençait vraiment.

Il grimaça alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin. Ses muscles commençaient à être endoloris à cause de la douleur. Il y eut un petit claquement sec et Harry arrêta d'incanter. En face de lui se tenait un chat entièrement noir, aux yeux dorés. Les spectateurs poussèrent des sifflements d'incrédulité. Un Animagus prenait normalement des années à être maîtrisé, et avec la méthode de Harry ils avaient mis moins d'une heure !

- Reprend forme humaine, Narcissa.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et le regarda avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- C'était génial, Harry. Mais je croyais que les transformations faisaient mal, au début ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses muscles protestaient violemment, mais s'il le disait, les autres refuseraient d'appliquer cette méthode. Il fit un signe de la main aux deux restants.

- Honneur aux dames, grommela Severus.

Lily lui répondit d'un grand sourire et s'installa dans le cercle.

- Détends-toi, Lily, fit Harry.

Petit à petit, elle se détendit et Harry recommença l'incantation. Lily avait une magie légèrement plus forte que celle de Narcissa. En trois quarts d'heure, ils eurent l'occasion de caresser doucement un cheval ailé entièrement alezan et avec des yeux toujours verts. Le cheval poussa un petit hennissement de satisfaction et reprit forme humaine.

Harry grimaça un peu. Les transformations en animaux magiques étaient toujours plus douloureuses. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

- Severus, à toi.

Le Serpentard se révéla comme une panthère entièrement noire, qui bondit soudain sur Harry pour lui lécher la figure.

- Severus, tu ne laisses ton vrai caractère n'apparaître que sous ta forme animale, je me trompe ? demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

Il reprit aussitôt forme humaine et lui adressa un regard noir dont il avait le secret. Harry s'étira en faisant craquer tous ses os.

- Tu pourrais me faire une potion ? Je n'ai jamais été très doué là-dedans…

- Laquelle ?

- Pour détendre les muscles et atténuer la douleur. La plus forte possible. C'est assez urgent. Bien, commencez vous aussi à faire un cahier où vous noterez tous les sorts que vous maîtrisez. Remus, on va aller dans ma chambre.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire maintenant ? demanda Remus d'un ton mesuré.

Harry jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Oui, comme ça tu pourras te reposer avant d'aller manger.

Ils disparurent dans la pièce voisine, après que Harry ait demandé à Seth de rester ici pour surveiller. S'asseyant face à face, ils se regardèrent quelques temps dans les yeux, puis Harry pénétra dans l'esprit de Remus.

La vague de violence fut moins forte cette fois-ci. Remus partit de lui-même à la recherche du loup. Harry resta prudemment à l'écart. Le loup était toujours en haut de la colline. Il poussa un grognement appréciateur en direction de Remus et lui bondit dessus. Aussitôt, Harry se sentit expulsé en dehors de son esprit. Instinctivement, il jeta un sort de silence d'une puissance phénoménale.

Il avait eu raison de le faire. Remus commença à se transformer en hurlant de douleur. Il fut bientôt un loup, mais ne montra aucun signe de violence. Au contraire, il donna un coup de patte joueur sur l'épaule de Harry avec des yeux suppliants. Harry secoua la tête, inébranlable.

- Reprends forme humaine, Remus.

Le loup s'exécuta et un tonnerre de craquements retentit. Bientôt Remus fut recroquevillé sur le sol. Il se redressa soudain, les yeux brillants.

- Ca ne fait pas plus mal qu'en temps normal, dit-il d'un ton de défi.

- La douleur disparaîtra au fur et à mesure de tes transformations. Mais ne le fais pas maintenant…

Il avait parlé trop tard. Remus s'était déjà retransformé, poussant un autre cri de douleur. Puis il reprit forme humaine.

- Ouf… Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, fit-il d'une voix exténuée.

Harry le fit léviter dans son lit et ouvrit la porte.

- Severus, tu as la potion ?

Severus lui lança la fiole et Harry l'attrapa, avant de refermer la porte. Il s'approcha de Remus qui somnolait déjà et lui fit boire le liquide. Instantanément, Remus s'endormit profondément et Harry ressortit.

Tous ses élèves prenaient son ordre au sérieux et écrivaient sur des parchemins avec application, réfléchissant de temps en temps. Harry attrapa son cahier de sorts et le parcourut rapidement. Il n'avait pas assez de sorts d'attaque. A peine deux en plus de ceux que tout le monde connaissait. Conjurant une plume, il se mit à réfléchir sur un effet particulier. Un sort qui forçait le sorcier à se changer en animal… moui, pas très pratique quand l'adversaire était représenté par un ours ou une manticore.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas d'idées et cela le frustrait. Quand soudain, il eut l'illumination. Il avait travaillé avec plusieurs éléments, dont l'eau et la glace, mais jamais avec la terre. Or, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mieux immobiliser quelqu'un que de la roche ? Il eut la fugitive vision du sol se transformant en sables mouvants, puis se solidifiant une fois le sorcier emprisonné dedans…

Avec un fin sourire, il commença différents calculs pour trouver la magie qui permettrait d'obtenir un tel effet.

Et en fut bientôt sorti par Lily qui le secouait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il en refermant le cahier à toute vitesse.

- De une, pas besoin de fermer ton cahier, je en comprend pas ce qui est dessus, lui répondit la rousse. De deux, il est presque l'heure de manger. Narcissa est allée réveiller Remus.

- Bon, allez manger. Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pré-au-Lard**

Lily et les Maraudeurs arrivèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, ce qui provoqua quelques murmures d'étonnement. Ils étaient normalement plus enclins à se disputer qu'à discuter pacifiquement. Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq ensemble et attendirent calmement le début du repas.

Alors que celui-ci avait débuté depuis cinq minutes, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Harry entra, marchant d'un pas pressé vers la table des professeurs. Il s'y installa calmement et commença à se servir, avant de se tapoter la joue comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Lily et les Maraudeurs riaient intérieurement de l'attitude de Harry. Severus se mordait la lèvre en suivant des yeux son professeur et Narcissa fut obligée de détourner le regard. Celui-ci se leva finalement, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves.

- Bien, je suis désolé pour mon absence. Les cours reprendront dès demain. Pour les classes qui le souhaitent, je peux faire des cours de rattrapage. Je m'adresse particulièrement aux cinquième et septième années, qui passent leurs examens en fin d'année. Bon appétit.

Il se rassit. Albus lui parla du coin des lèvres.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Le temps commençait à être long.

- Désolé, ce n'était absolument pas prévu. A vrai dire, j'avais pensé le faire pendant les vacances, pour ne pas rater de cours.

- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Oui. J'en ai même eu deux pour le prix d'un.

Albus lui passa une pile d'articles de journaux.

- J'ai pensé que vous vouliez les lire.

Tout en mangeant, Harry commença à lire le premier article. Thédra et Voldemort s'étaient visiblement livrés à une guerre de presse, sans jamais donner d'informations sur l'autre. Il y avait eu une attaque sur le chemin de Traverse, vite enrayée par les Aurors. Une des lettres de Thédra attira son attention, l'une des dernières en date.

« _Harry, tu liras sûrement ça dans quelques jours. J'espère qu'Hadès va bien. Lui saura t'indiquer ce qu'est l'Appel et comment l'utiliser. Tu sais, Harry, tu as le potentiel pour devenir Invoqueur. Mais je te l'avais déjà dit il y a plusieurs années. L'Appel est une variante de l'invocation. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, Hadès te précisera ce qu'il faut. »_

Il chercha dans sa toute nouvelle mémoire. Ah, oui, l'Appel. Appeler les animaux avec lesquels ont est le plus en phase. Dans son cas, les félins et les canidés. Il fallait s'entraîner quelques temps avant de réussir un Appel concluant. Les animaux invoqués restaient environ une demi heure, puis retournaient dans les mondes dont ils étaient issus.

Il soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment rien faire comme les autres. Il songea qu'il faudrait voir si Seth pouvait réduire sa taille, ce serait utile de l'avoir avec lui samedi.

- Vous paraissez bien songeur, lui dit Minerva.

- A vrai dire, je me demandais pourquoi je ne pouvais jamais rien faire comme tout le monde.

Ce fut Albus qui lui répondit.

- C'est souvent le cas des gens comme vous et moi, Harry. Je dois vous féliciter : vous m'avez surpassé. Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir, je vous fais pleinement confiance pour le défaire.

- C'est paradoxal, Albus.

- De quoi ?

- Je n'y arriverai pas seul, mais je suis incapable de me battre avec quelqu'un à mes côtés. Je le faisais, dans le passé, mais j'ai vu mourir tous mes compagnons, les uns après les autres.

- Laissez les gens choisir, Harry. Certains voudront se battre à vos côtés. Dois-je mentionner un petit groupe d'élèves qui restent dans vos appartements pendant tout leur temps libre ?

- Ils le font pour eux, Albus.

- Non, ils le font pour vous. Et si vous regardiez autour de vous, vous verriez que beaucoup de personnes sont prêtes à les rejoindre, mais n'osent pas. De toutes les maisons confondues. Je crois que Mr Rogue a bien changé sa maison depuis qu'il s'affirme indépendant de Voldemort.

- Il l'a dit ?

- Jamais en mots clairs. Mais tous les Serpentard le savent. Certains le regardent avec envie.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

- Je leur parlerai à la fin de l'année.

- Pourquoi à la fin ? interrogea Minerva.

- Parce qu'il va encore y avoir du changement.

- Vous pensez à votre autre protégée ? demanda Albus, les yeux pétillants.

- Oui.

Harry détourna soudain la conversation en appelant Richard Vector.

- Richard, j'ai un problème avec une rune, pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Le professeur se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- Bien sûr, Harry. J'ignorais que vous étudiez les runes.

- J'ai cessé de les étudier. Maintenant je les utilise.

- Les utiliser ? Vous construisez une maison ?

Harry fit un sourire malicieux.

- Me croyez-vous si je vous dis que j'ai volé Voldemort lui-même, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, grâce à une rune ?

- Quel genre de rune ?

- De dissipation. Et il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de la disparition de sa protection.

Richard siffla d'admiration.

- Bien joué, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à m'en servir pour dissiper de la magie.

- D'après Viviane, c'était pourtant l'utilisation primitive. C'est elle qui m'a suggéré cette utilisation.

Le silence retomba et ce fut Minerva qui reprit la parole.

- Alors, vous êtes Animagus, maintenant ?

- Oui, et je suis assez fier de mon animal.

- Lequel est-ce ?

- Celui brodé dans mon dos.

- Le phénix ?

- Non, l'autre.

Minerva poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Ah, oui, le fauve que personne n'a jamais reconnu.

- Vous vous trompez, Minerva. En réalité, deux personnes l'ont reconnu. Et je pense qu'Albus aussi.

- Et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ?

- Non.

Il sourit pour atténuer la dureté de sa réponse.

- Voldemort sera le premier à avoir l'honneur de le voir en face.

A la fin du repas, Harry se releva et retourna à son appartement. Il se coucha aussitôt, épuisé par sa journée.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à toute vitesse. Remus venait dans son appartement chaque soir pour tenter de se transformer. Il y arrivait de mieux en mieux, mais hurlait de douleur à chaque fois. Pourtant il persistait à se transformer plusieurs fois par jours.

Le samedi matin, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avant d'aller discrètement à Pré-au-Lard. Le silence se fit au moment où il entra et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Un superbe phénix argenté tournoyait lentement sous le plafond de la Grande Salle. Quand il aperçut Harry, il poussa un cri mélodieux et fonça vers lui. Harry eut tout juste le temps de tendre le bras pour qu'il puisse se poser dessus. Il le regarda, intrigué.

- Tu es sûr que c'est moi que tu cherches ?

Le phénix poussa un second cri, comme indigné que Harry pense qu'il ait pu se tromper, avant de se percher d'autorité sur son épaule. Albus l'appela soudain.

- Harry, c'est écrit dans le journal.

Harry le regarda avant de grands yeux, puis marcha rapidement vers la table des professeurs alors que tous les élèves se jetaient sur les journaux. Harry attrapa celui que lui tendait Albus.

_« Bonjour Harry ! Avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas, hmm ? Phana est avec moi depuis très longtemps, mais il semble qu'elle ait préféré te rejoindre. Tu remarqueras qu'elle est particulièrement bien nommée. Regarde-la attentivement, peut-être trouveras-tu quelque chose que tu cherches depuis plus d'un an. »_

Il regarda le phénix avec attention et la tristesse lui broya le cœur. La ressemblance était trop frappante. Un phénix entièrement argenté, en dehors du bout des ailes qui était plus sombre. Des yeux noirs et brillants, avec des reflets bleus sombres.

- Alawë…

Tout doucement, il caressa la tête du phénix.

- Ce n'est qu'un hasard si tu lui ressembles, hein ? Elle ne se souvient pas…

L'oiseau poussa un cri de réconfort et frotta sa tête contre la joue d'Harry, qui le caressait toujours distraitement.

- En tout cas, bienvenue à Poudlard.

Il reprit un peu plus fort, en direction d'Albus.

- Vous allez devoir m'apprendre à élever un phénix, Albus.

En même temps, il lui jeta un regard pénétrant et frôla son esprit. Albus l'accueillit bientôt.

_- Dites que je passerai la journée avec vous._

- Bien sûr, fit Albus à voix haute. Si vous venez dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, Phana pourra faire connaissance avec Fumseck et je vous expliquerai ce qu'il faut savoir.

- Merci, Albus.

Albus hocha la tête et retourna à son petit-déjeuner. A la fin du repas, tous deux s'éloignèrent en direction du bureau d'Albus. Harry portait toujours Phana sur son épaule. Bientôt, Albus l'entraîna dans une salle entièrement vide.

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Voldemort a prévenu les Serpentard de rester à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas trente-six explications. Je resterai invisible, au cas où ce ne soit qu'un coup de bluff.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Seth est avec moi.

Harry remonta légèrement sa manche, sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir les écailles bleues.

- Il peut modifier sa taille à volonté.

- Bonne chance. Lancez des étincelles en l'air si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je surveillerai depuis mon bureau.

- Merci. Je vous y accompagne, il faut qu'on y entre ensemble. Vous pouvez garder Phana aujourd'hui ?

Ils repartirent dans les couloirs. Phana se posa sur l'épaule d'Albus, comme comprenant ce qu'on attendait d'elle. La gargouille pivota à leur approche et Albus laissa entrer Harry en premier, qui se rendit aussitôt invisible. Le temps qu'Albus entre à son tour, il était déjà ressortit et marchait d'un pas vif en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était dans un coin sombre de la place principale et cherchait du regard une bonne cachette. Il n'y en avait pas, aussi finit-il par se décider à faire un peu d'escalade.

Habilement, il monta sur le toit en terrasse d'une des maisons qui entouraient la place. Il se rétablit au bord du toit et regarda derrière lui. La place s'étendait à ses pieds, et il avait une vue dégagée sur l'avenue principale. En toute logique, les Mangemorts allaient arriver sur la place pour éviter de s'entasser dans des petites ruelles obscures.

Il s'assit au bord du toit et commença à attendre, contractant ses muscles régulièrement pour éviter qu'ils ne s'engourdissent. Il aperçut vaguement les Maraudeurs qui traînaient Lily de boutique en boutique, ou plutôt James qui entraînait Lily dans tous les lieux possibles et imaginables, suivis par Remus, Sirius et Peter qui étaient mort de rire. Il laissa un sourire transparaître sur ses lèvres en voyant ses futurs parents.

Il commençait à penser qu'il ne se passerait rien. Ils étaient déjà en milieu d'après-midi et il n'y avait toujours pas eu la moindre trace de Mangemort. Quand soudain, Seth siffla.

_- Ils arrivent._

Les étudiants qui riaient un instant auparavant se mirent soudain à fuir en criant alors que des dizaines de silhouettes se matérialisaient. Harry sentit une brusque douleur à sa cicatrice et jura. Voldemort était présent !

Il lança une pluie d'étincelles noires en direction du ciel, où elles se figèrent, détonnant sur le bleu azur. Les Mangemorts lui tournaient le dos et commencèrent à poursuivre les étudiants. Harry bondit du toit et retomba souplement, puis brandit sa baguette et se mit à lancer des sorts d'immobilisation à la chaîne, fauchant les Mangemorts qui ne surveillaient pas leurs arrières. Il en avait abattu une vingtaine lorsque ceux qui restaient se retournèrent, Voldemort en premier.

Ils commencèrent à lui lancer des sorts, mais furent pris dans le dos par les étudiants et les sorciers qui s'étaient rassemblés et qui lançaient des sorts du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Il aperçut les Maraudeurs à leur tête et la chevelure rousse de Lily, avec fierté mais aussi inquiétude. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour des combats contre des Mangemorts confirmés.

Lui-même esquivait le plus de sorts possibles. Il n'avait pas encore eu à se servir du Brand, mais cela ne tarderait pas. Quand soudain, il sentit un poids sur sa nuque et tomba par terre. Une main plaquait son bras qui tenait la baguette au sol alors qu'un genou s'enfonçait dans ses vertèbres.

- Le contresort pour les réveiller, murmura une voix menaçante à son oreille.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une lumière rouge sang se répandit soudain et le poids sur son dos disparut. Il se releva d'un bond.

- Thédra !

C'était bien la vampire qui se tenait face à lui, un bâton ouvragé en main. Elle le regarda un instant et lui sourit, dévoilant ses crocs.

- Salut, Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Thédra ? Tu n'es pas une guerrière !

- Je sais.

Elle parlait d'une voix calme. Trop calme. Harry perçut un mouvement de magie et la plaqua au sol, évitant un rayon vert. Voldemort les observait, mais ne lançait lui-même pas de sorts, heureusement pour Harry. Il se releva rapidement, imité par Thédra. Ils commencèrent à se battre côte à côte. Harry lançait des sorts et dressait des boucliers. La magie de Thédra sortait de son bâton et était rouge sang. Il savait que c'étaient des sorts résultant d'un mélange de magies vampirique et nécromantique et plaignait sincèrement les Mangemorts qui se faisaient atteindre.

Un rayon noir passa soudain son bouclier et frappa Thédra de plein fouet. Aussitôt du sang commença à s'écouler par tous les orifices de sa peau et elle tomba au sol. Harry la rattrapa.

- Thédra, pourquoi tu es venue ?

- Laisse, Harry. Les nécromanciens ont une vie limitée. Je serais morte dans moins d'une semaine et il fallait que je te voie avant.

- Pourquoi moi ? Tu m'aurais prévenu, on aurait cherché une solution ensemble.

- Non, Harry. J'ai vécu trop longtemps. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Je n'ai plus le temps. Voldemort possède six Horcruxes. Il en aurait créé un septième le soir d'Halloween 1981. Oui, avec ta mort. Tu en as déjà trois. Tu sais où est la coupe. Le gant est à Londres, mais je n'ai pas vu où. Les morts parlent, mais donnent rarement les bons renseignements, Harry. Le dernier appartient à Gryffondor.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle se mit à parler plus vite.

- Je n'ai pas vu où il était, Harry. Je crains… Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs vont le rejoindre. Harry, travaille ton appel. Il faut que tu le maîtrises. Hadès ne suffira pas. Et surtout… ne te sens pas coupable, Harry. Tu n'es pas le fautif. Les morts choisissent leur destinée. Ceux qui se battent à tes côtés le font par choix, c'est toute la différence avec Voldemort. J'ai choisi aussi.

Sa voix faiblit et Harry distingua à peine les derniers mots.

- Veille sur Phana. Demande… les renseignements. Mâat le sait, elle me l'a dit.

Alors qu'il était encore penchée sur Thédra, le corps devint soudain de la poussière, ainsi que le bâton. Elle était morte.

Un souffle de feu arriva soudain sur lui. Il ne chercha même pas à l'éviter et bientôt il fut au cœur d'une fournaise. Les flammes dévoraient tout sur leur passage, mais ne lui faisaient pas de mal. La colère l'envahissait à toute vitesse. Lentement, il se releva et marcha à travers les flammes en direction de Voldemort. Il surgit bientôt du feu.

Il savait qu'il devait être terrifiant. Il sortait d'un feu magique sans la moindre blessure, le visage fermé et l'expression dure. Ses yeux étincelaient et son aura faisait crépiter l'air autour de lui. Il sentit une idée poindre dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas fini de mettre le sort au point. Tant pis.

Tremblant de colère, il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers les Mangemorts. Il rassembla une bonne part de sa magie.

- _Je l'ai inventé pour toi, Seth. La tombe du désert._

Alors qu'il prononçait le nom du sort, une lumière aveuglante jaillit de sa baguette et des dizaines de rayons s'abattirent comme une pluie drue entre les pieds des Mangemorts. Voldemort éclata de rire.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Harry ? Tu me déçois…

Harry ne lui fit qu'un sourire dur en réponse et décrivit un large mouvement circulaire avec son bras. Aussitôt la structure du sol se déforma et les Mangemorts commencèrent à pousser des cris d'effroi alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient rapidement dans le sol. Voldemort le regarda d'un air stupéfait, avant de se mettre à lancer sort sur sort sur le sable qui l'enserrait de plus en plus. Peine perdue, le sable l'engloutissait. Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette et le sable se changea en pierre.

La plupart des Mangemorts étaient enfoncés jusqu'aux épaules et leurs mains étaient également immobilisées. Harry fit un sourire effrayant.

- Ce n'est que le début… OSSAI !

Il y eut un grondement lointain puis de l'eau jaillit de nul part et inonda la place en grandes vagues tumultueuses. Les Mangemorts immobilisés se les prirent de plein fouet. Un premier cri de douleur s'éleva, bientôt suivi d'un autre, puis il n'y eut plus que des gargouillements.

- HARRY ARRETE !

Lily le regardait de l'autre côté de la place d'un air suppliant. Bravant les vagues, elle s'avança à toute vitesse vers lui, bientôt suivie par les Maraudeurs. Lily posa sa main sur son bras et l'abaissa, faisant disparaître les vagues. Les Mangemorts réapparurent, toussant et crachant de l'eau. Lily reprit la parole.

- Tu vas les tuer, Harry. Laisse les Aurors les ramasser pour les interroger.

- Ils ont bien tué Thédra, fit-il d'une voix glaciale en tentant de lever à nouveau sa baguette.

Lily ne le laissa pas faire.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'abaisser à leur niveau, dit-elle.

- C'est bien ce que tu nous as appris en début d'année, non ? tenta Remus.

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine, ajouta James.

La main d'Harry trembla, puis il lâcha sa baguette qui tomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit sec.

_- Tu as fait le bon choix_, siffla Seth de sous sa chemise.

-_ Je ne suis pas sûr, _marmonna Harry.

_- Si je te le dis._

_- De toutes manières, ils pourriront tous en enfer, tôt ou tard…_

_- Mais pas de ta main. Tu ne tueras que le chef._

Harry attira sa baguette dans sa main et tourna le dos aux Mangemorts.

- Je rentre.

Il y eut un bruit sec derrière eux et la roche vola en éclats. Voldemort se releva en premier, un air de pure haine inscrit sur son visage.

- On se reverra, Indris !

- Ouais, c'est la réplique préférée des perdants, lança Harry d'une voix forte.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il envoya une vague bleue qui immobilisa une partie des Mangemorts libérés. Les autres transplanèrent sans demander leur reste, à la suite de Voldemort.

- C'est ça, allez crever ailleurs, marmonna Harry.

Il repartit en direction de Poudlard, le visage fermé, indifférent aux Aurors qui l'arrêtaient pour lui demander comment réveiller les Mangemorts. Sirius se plaça en face d'un des Aurors.

- Durée : quinze à soixante minutes. Mais il était vraiment en colère, alors peut-être que ça prendra plus de temps.

Il planta ensuite là l'Auror et rejoignit à toute vitesse ses amis qui s'éloignaient avec Harry, essayant de le faire sortir de son mutisme. Ils le suivirent dans ses appartements, mais furent interrompus par un oiseau argenté qui rejoignit Harry.

Harry regardait le phénix fixement, puis détourna les yeux.

- Ne reste pas avec moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Tu lui ressembles trop, ça fait trop mal…

- A qui ressemble-t-elle ? murmura Remus.

Malheureusement Harry dut l'entendre, car il repartit soudain à toute vitesse vers son appartement.

- Ne laisse personne entrer, Viviane.

Severus était en train de lire dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il jouait en finesse : sans contester l'autorité de Lucius, il montrait néanmoins qu'il ne le craignait pas. Il savait qu'un grand nombre d'élèves le regardaient. Il savait aussi que certains voulaient le rejoindre, lui, plutôt que Lucius. Harry avait dit vouloir attendre la fin de l'année, pourtant il ne pensait pas que cela durerait aussi longtemps. Un garçon se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Hé, c'est vrai que tu étais à Pré-au-Lard, cet après-midi ?

- Oui, répondit Severus sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lucius dit que Voldemort a réussi à tuer la vieille femme, la copine de Indris.

Severus soupira profondément.

- Il a réussi à la tuer.

- Donc il a gagné ?

Severus répondit d'un ton cruellement ironique.

- Si tu appelles se faire immobiliser, ainsi que cinquante personnes, par un seul sort, et ensuite se faire à moitié noyer, et pour finir perdre la moitié de ses hommes par un sort inconnu, oui, il a gagné. Et le professeur Indris n'a pas une seule égratignure.

Les Serpentard l'observaient, stupéfait qu'il dise tout haut ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il sentit soudain une main de fer s'abattre sur son épaule.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris la leçon de la dernière fois, Severus. Le Maître est invincible.

- Je trouve qu'il s'est fait avoir facilement, pour quelqu'un d'invincible.

Severus ne continua pas. Il avait pris assez de risques pour le moment. La situation risquait de dégénérer rapidement, et il n'était pas prêt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Deuil**

- NON, Sirius, c'est hors de question !

Harry soupira profondément en entendant Lily crier. Les Maraudeurs avaient décrété qu'il fallait un nom qui représente leur groupe de sept, et Sirius avait déjà proposé une bonne dizaine de noms. Lui tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son sortilège de feu, mais les éclats de voix derrière lui n'aidaient pas. Lily reprit avec virulence.

- Et pourquoi pas les sept Nains, tant que tu y es ! Non mais, tu as vu les trucs débiles que tu proposes ?

- Hé, c'est une bonne idée, les Nains ! Personne ne saura jamais que c'est nous.

Un grognement commun de Lily, Narcissa, Severus et Remus le convainquit que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela.

Harry posa sa plume et se massa les tempes. Lui-même n'avait pas de souvenirs d'amis tels que le groupe derrière lui. Il s'était assez bien remis de la mort de Thédra, aidé par Phana qui semblait le comprendre mieux que personne. Et maintenant, il occupait son temps libre entre création de nouveaux sorts, cours aux sept sauvages et recherches, tant sur les Horcruxes que sur la mystérieuse Mâat mentionnée par Thédra. Sans oublier les entraînements à l'appel, mais uniquement quand il était seul.

Les éclats de voix montèrent soudain d'un cran, mais la voix de Lily était couverte par les rires des autres membres du groupe. Pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes, Harry soupira profondément.

- Chimère, fit soudain la voix de Remus.

- Quoi ? demanda Peter.

- Les Chimères. La tête d'un lion, le corps d'une chèvre, l'arrière-train d'un serpent. Mais aussi, dans le vocabulaire courant, une illusion, quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

- Je suis d'accord, fit aussitôt Sirius.

Les autres membres du groupe marquèrent leur accord et le silence se fit pour quelques instants, rapidement brisé par le profond soupir de soulagement de Harry.

- Je vais peut-être pouvoir me concentrer sur mes calculs, maintenant, dit-il à voix haute.

Il pouvait presque deviner les rougissements de Lily qu'il avait déclenché.

- Tu travailles sur quel sort en ce moment ? demanda Sirius avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

- Un sort de feu, répondit laconiquement Harry.

- Bah, il y en a déjà plusieurs, non ? fit Peter. L'Incendio, l'Inflammare…

- Tout comme il y a un sort d'eau qui s'appelle Aqua, et qui n'a aucune mesure commune avec l'Ossai.

Le silence retomba et Harry se pencha à nouveau sur ses calculs, mais pas pour longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, une panthère retombait souplement sur son dos et commençait à lui lécher la joue. Un chat bondit sur ses genoux en ronronnant et s'y coucha alors qu'un rat se perchait sur son épaule. Un chien se plaça devant lui pour pouvoir lui lécher le visage à volonté et un cerf les regardait en secouant ses bois, ainsi qu'un cheval qui pliait et dépliait ses ailes en frappant le sol de son sabot.

- Vous avez vraiment décidé que je ne travaillerai pas, c'est ça ? demanda Harry à voix haute.

Un concert de grognements, miaulement, hennissement, couinement, etc. lui répondit. Harry referma le cahier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ?

Lily reprit forme humaine.

- Tu travailles trop, Harry. Entre tes recherches, la création de nouveaux sorts et tes cours, tu ne fais que travailler. Tu ne dors pratiquement plus.

James reprit à son tour forme humaine et serra brièvement Lily contre lui, avant de reculer sous son regard furibond.

- Si tu nous racontais, on pourrait peut-être t'aider, suggéra-t-il.

- Non. Ça vous mettra en danger inutilement.

James soupira d'exaspération, mais fut coupé par Lily.

- Nous _sommes_ en danger, Harry. Les Maraudeurs sont connus pour leur position anti-magie noire. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tout le monde sait que Severus ne suit pas Voldemort, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit. Et Narcissa deviendra une cible de choix dès qu'elle reniera sa famille. Donc autant qu'on sache ce qui nous attend exactement.

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Pouvait-il prendre le risque de leur confier ce qu'il savait ? D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'eux auraient des idées sur les points sur lesquels il bloquait.

- Installez-vous, fit-il brutalement. L'histoire est longue.

Tous reprirent forme humaine et s'assirent là où il y avait de la place, les yeux brillants. Harry inspira profondément, autant pour se donner du courage que pour rassembler ses idées.

- Viviane, que personne n'entre avant que je n'aie terminé.

- Bien.

« Voldemort est né en 1929. Sa mère s'appelait Mérope Gaunt et était une cracmol, mais malgré tout descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard. Son père était un moldu, du nom de Tom Riddle. Mérope fut chassée de chez elle quand son père et son frère apprirent son amour pour le moldu. Elle partit avec Tom, après lui avoir donné un philtre d'attachement pour qu'il reste avec elle.

Six mois plus tard, le philtre cessa de faire effet. Mérope avait espéré que six mois suffiraient pour que Tom tombe réellement amoureux d'elle, ce ne fut pas le cas. Dès qu'il sut qu'elle était une sorcière, il l'abandonna. Mérope n'avait pas d'argent et revendit à un marchand de l'Allée des Embrumes un médaillon qui avait appartenu à Salazar lui-même. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Malade, sur le point de mourir, elle accoucha dans un orphelinat et eut tout juste le temps de nommer son enfant avant de mourir. C'est ainsi que Tom Marvolo Riddle fut déposé dans un orphelinat de Londres. Il y grandit, mais très difficilement. Ses dons magiques s'étaient manifestés très tôt et il était régulièrement battu. Malgré cela, il avait conscience de sa magie et s'en servait déjà pour terroriser les autres enfants et leur voler leurs possessions.

Sa haine des moldus grandit pendant toute son enfance. Il avait plusieurs serpents dans sa chambre, avec lesquels il prenait plaisir à converser juste pour effrayer les autres enfants. A l'âge de onze ans, en 1940, un homme nommé Albus Dumbledore arriva dans cet orphelinat. Il expliqua à Tom le monde de la magie et lui proposa d'aller à Poudlard, chose que Tom accepta bien évidemment.

Il fut réparti à Serpentard, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Rapidement, tous les professeurs tombèrent sous le charme de ce jeune étudiant brillant, sauf un qui se méfiait. Alors qu'il était en cinquième année, il découvrit la légende de la Chambre des Secrets et libéra le monstre enfermé dedans. Sans aucun complexe, il parvint enfin à tuer une jeune fille. Il parvint ensuite à faire accuser un autre élève, que vous connaissez bien. Je parle de Rubeus Hagrid.

Je ne sais pas quand exactement il a commencé à étudier la magie noire, mais je pense aux alentours de sa quatrième année. Et, en septième année, il eut une idée terrible. Il réussit à soutirer des informations sur un rituel de magie noire à son professeur de potions et s'appliqua aussitôt à le mettre en œuvre.

Il ensorcela un journal intime avec des sorts de plus en plus puissants, puis créa ce qui s'appelle un Horcruxe. En commettant un meurtre, il réussit à couper son âme en deux morceaux et à en transférer un dans le carnet qu'il avait écrit. Je crois qu'il est parvenu à utiliser le meurtre de la jeune fille, deux ans plus tôt, bien que je ne sache pas comment.

Il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Pendant quelques temps, il travailla sur une petite boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Il se trouvait que c'était celle qui avait encore le médaillon de Salazar. Il cherchait des artefacts magiques pour le compte de cette boutique, et c'est ainsi qu'il put trouver un jour une coupe ayant appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle. Il projeta calmement le meurtre de la propriétaire de la coupe et la vola. Personne ne le soupçonna jamais, en dehors peut-être de son patron. Mais Tom ne l'attendit pas : il vola à nouveau le médaillon de Salazar et s'évanouit dans la nature.

Lorsqu'il revint en plein jour, personne ne le reconnut. Il avait prit le nom de Voldemort et recruta des adeptes parmi les anciens élèves de Poudlard, particulièrement dans les familles de Sang-Pur qui étaient convaincues de leur supériorité sur les Nés-de-Moldus. Je ne sais pas quels sont les meurtres correspondants, mais il créa cinq autre Horcruxes en plus du journal.

Et nous arrivons à notre époque. Je sais de source sure qu'il y a six Horcruxes. Il tentera probablement d'en créer un septième dans quelques années. Il a toujours été attaché aux symboles et sept est un chiffre magique. Je possède actuellement trois des Horcruxes, volés à Voldemort : le carnet noir, la bague de la famille Gaunt, qui se transmettait de génération en génération, et le médaillon de Salazar.

Je sais où se trouve la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, mais sa disparition ne passera pas inaperçue. Le cinquième objet est le légendaire diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Et enfin, le dernier est un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement, ni où il se trouve. Probablement dans un lieu qui a été important pour la vie de Voldemort.

Thédra m'a confirmé qu'il n'y avait que six Horcruxes. Elle m'a aussi dit de travailler l'appel car il me serait nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Enfin, elle m'a dit qu'une dénommée Mâat possédait les réponses que je cherchais. Je suis coincé ici : je ne sais pas qui est cette Mâat, ni où sont les Horcruxes restants.

Voldemort continue de monter en puissance. Il voulait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, je vais d'ailleurs devoir m'occuper du Basilic à l'intérieur. Quelques géants l'ont probablement déjà rejoint. Les Détraqueurs ne devraient pas tarder à quitter Azkaban. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Le silence retomba alors que ses élèves tentaient d'assimiler tout ce qu'il avait dit.

- Comment tu as réussi à savoir tout ça ? finit par demander Remus, la voix emplie de respect.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Mes recherches ont durées pas mal de temps. Thédra m'a beaucoup aidé, c'est ma femme qui m'avait mis en contact avec elle. J'ai farfouillé à droite et à gauche, fouillant de temps en temps dans les souvenirs de certaines personnes qui avaient rencontré les Gaunt. Ce que je sais sur l'orphelinat, c'est Albus lui-même qui me l'a dit. Je n'attaque pas Voldemort de front, parce que tant que ses Horcruxes ne sont pas détruits, il est immortel. Ou plutôt, il peut être tué mais reviendra toujours, tôt ou tard. Un peu comme une liche, si vous vous y connaissez en mort-vivants.

- C'est un monstre, murmura Lily.

- Oui, approuva gravement Harry. Et c'est pour cela que je me bats contre lui.

- On va tous se battre contre lui, fit Sirius d'une voix grave. Que signifie Mâat ?

- C'est la déesse de la justice égyptienne, répondit instantanément Lily. Elle juge les morts. Si leur cœur est plus lourd qu'une plume, ils sont livrés à un monstre qui attend derrière la balance. Sinon, ils ont accès au royaume d'Osiris, le dieu des morts.

- Exact, confirma Harry. Par ailleurs, la grande déesse de Mâat avait le droit de porter son nom.

- Donc Mâat est sa prêtresse, fit James d'une voix enthousiaste.

Severus renifla.

- On parle de l'Egypte antique, James. Le culte de Mâat a disparu il y a plus de trois mille ans.

- Officiellement, oui, mais officieusement ? demanda Remus. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un culte choisirait de devenir secret.

- Même dans ce cas-là, mes recherches n'ont rien donné, fit Harry d'une voix lasse.

- Peut-être que tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit, dit Severus. Si c'est un pseudonyme, c'est certainement un jeu de mots, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Comme Voldemort, en quelque sorte. De Tom Marvolo Riddle à _I Am Voldemort_, il n'y a qu'un vulgaire mélange de lettres. Et après il s'étonne que j'ai retrouvé son ancien nom.

Il y eut soudain un choc dans les pierres même du château. Moins de vingt secondes après, le tableau de Viviane pivotait pour révéler une Minerva McGonagall échevelée.

- Vite ! On signale des vampires dans l'enceinte du château.

Instantanément, Harry s'était levé et partait. Il se retourna à moitié.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs et n'en bougez pas !

- Mais… commença Sirius.

- FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS ! hurla Harry. Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre des vampires !

Un portrait arriva soudain, traversant tous les cadres rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant les deux professeurs.

- Ils sont entrés. Albus les contient dans le hall.

- Viviane, ferme-toi. N'ouvre qu'à moi.

Le tableau obéit et Harry partit en courant après s'être assuré que ses élèves préférés étaient bien enfermés dans ses appartements. Minerva le suivait à grand-peine, mais fut complètement dépassée lorsque Harry concentra sa magie dans ses jambes pour pouvoir courir plus vite.

Un simple coup d'œil suffit à l'informer de la situation. Quelques professeurs, dont Albus, retenaient tant bien que mal les vampires dans le Hall. Harry sauta par-dessus la rambarde et se laissa retomber souplement en bas des escaliers, avant de se ruer vers Albus en lançant des sorts sur tous les vampires qui entraient dans son champ de vision.

- Albus, il faut les faire sortir ! cria-t-il dans la mêlée. On ne pourra pas les contenir correctement dans le Hall.

Le directeur lui répondit d'une voix lasse. Il devait déjà commencer à fatiguer.

- Je sais, mais ils sont trop nombreux.

- A mon signal, fermez les yeux !

Il concentra sa magie dans sa baguette, de plus en plus intensément.

- MAINTENANT ! Solaris !

La lumière se libéra, aveuglante. Le Solaris était une illusion imitant la lumière du soleil, terriblement affaiblissante pour les vampires. Aussitôt, les morts-vivants reculèrent en poussant des cris horriblement aigus. Harry s'avança dans le hall, les forçant à reculer de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sur la porte, puis à l'extérieur. Il se plaça sur le perron et se permit enfin de faire disparaître le sort, haletant devant l'effort qu'il lui avait coûté.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Albus, Filius et Minerva. Les autres professeurs étaient visiblement rentrés. Il s'avança dans le parc, esquivant habilement l'intégral des sorts qui lui étaient destinés. Il n'y avait qu'une manière d'arrêter une attaque de vampires : trouver celui qui les commandait et le défaire en combat singulier. Et il le sentait très mal.

_Non, pas Harry ! S'il vous plaît, pas Harry !_ Il se tourna frénétiquement vers la source du cri avant de comprendre qu'il devait y avoir des Détraqueurs. Fermant les yeux quelques instants, il se força à inspirer et à expirer profondément. _Tout va bien. Lily est dans ton appartement, en sécurité, avec James et tout les autres. Il ne peut rien leur arriver. Alors du calme._

- Détraqueurs ! cria-t-il dans la nuit.

Albus lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Harry comprit qu'ils étaient sans doute encore loin et qu'il devait être le seul à les sentir. Il se concentra donc sur les vampires, carbonisant allègrement et envoyant des Solaris lorsqu'il était trop en danger. Bientôt les voix dans sa tête se firent insupportables et il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il paraissait pourtant dégagé… pas de traces du moindre Détraqueur. Un cri de Minerva l'informa.

- La forêt !

Regardant dans la direction indiquée, il recula brutalement. Il y avait certes une bonne quarantaine de Détraqueurs, mais surtout des géants. Et contre eux, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son bras droit et grimaça. Apparemment, il venait de recevoir un sort de magie vampirique. Il renvoya un sort dans la direction de l'expéditeur par réflexe, puis soupira profondément. Il n'avait plus le choix. Rapidement, il s'approcha d'Albus et se trouva bientôt dos à dos avec lui.

- Albus, faites rentrer les professeurs et les quelques élèves dehors. Je vais me transformer.

Le vieux sorcier ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je pensais que vous le gardiez pour Voldemort.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a au moins trois élèves qui ont été mordus. Heureusement que ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Contre des géants, nous n'avons aucune chance, surtout avec les vampires qui restent.

Ils continuèrent à se battre quelques instants, puis le directeur s'éloigna de lui.

- Ne faites pas de bêtise.

- Promis, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire triste.

Albus se dirigea rapidement vers Minerva et lui indiqua de rentrer, avant de rejoindre Filius pour lui dire la même chose. Il récupéra les cinq élèves dehors d'un sortilège de lévitation et intercepta le groupe des Chimères qui s'apprêtait à sortir, étant parvenu on ne sait comment à quitter la sécurité de l'appartement de Harry.

- Le professeur Indris va devoir se transformer, fit Albus d'une voix épuisée. Vous ne ferez que le gêner.

Phana les dépassa soudain à toute vitesse et rejoignit Harry. De là où ils étaient, il paraissait étrangement immobile au milieu des sorts qui passaient autour de lui sans le toucher. Il regarda le phénix approcher avec ce qui semblait être un sourire nostalgique, puis se retourna.

Harry observait Phana qui s'approchait de lui. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Alawë. Si ça n'avait pas été impossible, il aurait dit que c'était elle sous sa forme Animagus. Il lui fit un sourire et se tourna vers leurs adversaires, laissant les sorts s'écraser sur son bouclier. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et appela Hadès du plus profond de lui.

En un instant, il tomba à quatre pattes et laissa son corps se transformer. Il vit distinctement ses ennemis reculer alors qu'ils comprenaient à quoi ils avaient à faire. Et, une fois la métamorphose achevée, il poussa un rugissement qui ébranla les fondations même de Poudlard. Il fit un premier pas en avant, puis un autre. Et soudain, il s'élança de toute la puissance de ses pattes au beau milieu de la masse de ses ennemis, tranchant avec ses griffes, mordant, fouettant l'air de sa queue.

- Il est… commença Peter en tremblant.

- Un Nundu, acheva gravement Albus.

Harry, ou Hadès puisqu'il était transformé, donnait libre cours à ses instincts de bête sauvage. Son Animagus était immunisé à la magie et les vampires semblaient l'avoir compris puisqu'ils conjuraient à la hâte des armes blanches pour pouvoir s'en servir. Il sentit une première entaille sur son flanc mais n'y prêta pas attention. Pour l'instant, c'étaient les géants qui représentaient la plus grande menace pour lui.

Ils s'avançaient d'ailleurs, harcelés et rendus fous de rage par les piques de magie de leurs maîtres vampires. Hadès ouvrit largement la gueule et concentra sa magie dans son souffle, avant de libérer le tout d'un profond soupir. Tous ceux qui étaient en face de lui tombèrent sur le sol alors que l'herbe elle-même se ratatinait et que les arbres mouraient. Les géants titubèrent, puis finalement s'effondrèrent et Harry concentra ses efforts sur les vampires qui le harcelaient de tous côtés.

Il commençait à saigner par une multitude de petites plaies sur son corps gigantesque. Les vampires frappaient faiblement, mais précisément, cherchant à l'affaiblir un maximum. La douleur envahissait peu à peu ses sens et il se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite, fauchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Enfin, les derniers vampires s'enfuirent et Harry se tourna vers les Détraqueurs, dont il dispersa la masse par un autre souffle enchanté. Il resta au milieu du champ de bataille, ou du champ de massacre, debout, la tête dressée, tous ses sens aux aguets, cherchant s'il y avait le moindre ennemi encore présent. Phana se mit à tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, chantant tristement devant ses blessures.

Alors il feula une dernière fois, comme une mise en garde à ceux qui tenteraient d'attaquer Poudlard, et il se retourna vers le château, marchant lentement à cause de la douleur. Les plaies s'agrandissaient à chaque mouvement et il finit par s'immobiliser avant de se laisser tomber au sol, cherchant sa respiration. Il concentra sa magie, voulant que la douleur cesse. Il était humain autant qu'animal, et l'humain savait comment guérir les plaies de l'animal.

Son corps se mit à fumer et les plaies se refermèrent. Par chance, aucune n'était vraiment grave. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, ne souhaitant que se reposer après l'effort de guérison qu'il venait de fournir. Il était frustré : un Nundu était normalement beaucoup plus fort que ça, mais il avait encore du mal à se comporter comme un véritable fauve et à se servir de toutes ses aptitudes. Un manque de pratique qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher vu la taille et la puissance de son animal.

- Harry !

Une voix inquiète le fit rouvrir les yeux. Albus se tenait en face de lui, l'air inquiet. Harry voulut lui répondre qu'il était juste fatigué, mais ce ne fut qu'un grognement qui sortit de sa gorge.

- Reprenez forme humaine, Harry. Nous ne pourrons pas vous soigner sinon.

Harry grogna encore une fois et se redressa sur ses pattes, avant de secouer la tête pour se réveiller. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, il se changea en humain et tituba en avant. Albus le rattrapa.

- Ca va ?

- Juste fatigué, marmonna vaguement Harry. Déjà soigné mes plaies.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers son appartement, quand un cri mélodieux mais empli de colère le fit se retourner. Phana planait juste derrière lui et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait un air réprobateur. Le phénix l'attrapa dans ses serres et s'envola, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Harry, dont le tableau se referma sitôt ses occupants à l'intérieur. Il refusa de s'ouvrir à tous les appels, y compris ceux d'Albus et des Chimères. Ils finirent par aller se coucher, sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur professeur de Défense.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trimestre**

Mais, à leur grand étonnement, Harry était au petit déjeuner le lendemain, frais comme une rose. Il mangea de bon appétit et répliqua vivement qu'il était parfaitement guéri aux professeurs qui le lui demandaient.

- A quoi jouez-vous, Harry ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore du coin des lèvres.

- A influencer les élèves, rétorqua Harry. Je parais bien plus fort que je ne le suis, Albus, ce serait dommage de casser cette image.

- Ce serait tout autant dommage que vous tombiez d'épuisement en pleine journée.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai connu pire.

- C'est _précisément_ ce qui m'inquiète, Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules et se détourna pour finir son petit déjeuner. Il était bien plus en forme que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Au moins, ce combat lui aurait permis de savoir où étaient ses limites en tant qu'Animagus et de prendre conscience qu'il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire.

Ses cours se passèrent normalement. Même les pires perturbateurs n'osaient plus ouvrir la bouche dans sa classe et il progressait bien avec l'ensemble de ses élèves. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque la moitié de sa classe de cinquième année Serdaigle – Serpentard lui demanda s'ils pouvaient lui parler. Il se rassit derrière son bureau et regarda les quelques élèves des Serpents qui l'observaient, semblant le juger pour savoir s'ils avaient raison.

- Merci de nous avoir accordé cette entrevue, commença gravement l'un des élèves, Christopher Ayen s'il se souvenait bien.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris par le ton utilisé par son élève. Il se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- De rien, Mr Ayen. Je vous écoute.

L'étudiant hocha la tête, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui reprit la parole. Un de ses camarades s'avança.

- Nous aimerions être informés avant de devoir choisir notre camp, fit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- La situation chez les Serpentard est un peu… tendue, expliqua Christopher. Entre Malefoy qui veut que nous suivions tous Vous-Savez-Qui, et Rogue, un de ses élèves favoris, qui montre clairement qu'il n'est pas d'accord, il y a de plus en plus de gens qui hésitent. Notre image est déplorable, nous en sommes conscients. Et nous voudrions remonter dans l'estime des autres maisons sans que cela n'interfère avec nos choix de vie.

- C'est une décision que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir prendre, fit remarquer Harry. Il y a quelque chose qui vous fait hésiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Christopher hocha la tête.

- C'est que… Vous voyez, chez les Serpentard, les plus jeunes ont l'habitude de prendre les aînés pour modèle. Or, sur les septième années, il n'y en a aucun qui _le_ rejette. Et en sixième année, il n'y a que Rogue.

Harry ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper de sa gorge et ses élèves le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Excusez-moi. Vous dite qu'il n'y a que Mr Rogue, mais en êtes-vous certains ? Vos aînés de sixième et septième année ne sont pas des anges. Si l'un d'entre eux s'écarte, il est puni. Et pas juste tabassé dans un couloir sombre, tout va beaucoup plus loin.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda l'un des élèves, clairement effrayé.

Harry les fixa tour à tour.

- Vous y connaissez-vous dans l'art de faire régner la terreur ? Voldemort est un maître dans ce domaine. Ceux qui ne les suivent pas sont torturés. D'autres personnes auront alors peur de se faire torturer elles aussi, et le rejoindront par peur. Et cela crée un cercle vicieux, sans fin.

- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre pour éviter de se faire torturer ? demanda Christopher d'un ton calme.

Harry comprit que l'avenir de ses élèves dépendait de beaucoup de la réponse qu'il allait donner à cet instant. Ils voulaient vraiment avoir _toutes_ les options possibles et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour cela. Il inspira profondément.

- Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours pensé que Voldemort faisait une grosse erreur au niveau de la torture. Qu'il la pratique sur ses ennemis, c'est entendu, après tout il veut terrifier tous ses opposants – et il y réussit plutôt bien.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? coupa un de ses élèves en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry leva la main en signe d'apaisement, puis continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- L'erreur de Voldemort est, je pense, qu'il torture ses propres serviteurs lorsqu'il n'est pas content de leurs services.

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle de classe, assourdissant.

- Torturer… ses propres serviteurs ? répéta Christopher, comme incrédule.

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

- Exact. A coups de Doloris, en général.

- Alors, vous pensez qu'on doit rejoindre le ministère, fit l'élève qui l'avait interrompu, du défi dans la voix.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Si ce n'est pas pour le ministère, pour qui vous battez-vous ? demanda Christopher, visiblement troublé.

Harry laissa un sourire rêveur courir sur ses lèvres et l'image d'Alawë, de ses parents, de sa famille et de tous ses amis s'imposa à son esprit.

- Est-il besoin de se battre pour quelqu'un ? Je me bats pour défendre mes idées, parce que je pense que les hommes ont le droit d'être libres. Parce que je pense que la torture ne devrait même pas exister. Parce que je pense que quelqu'un qui tue pour le plaisir de faire souffrir ne devrait même pas avoir le nom d'humain. Parce que je veux protéger les gens que j'aime. Je n'ai pas d'autre raison. Ça me suffit pour vouloir me battre jusqu'au bout.

Ses élèves le regardaient, bouche bée. Harry n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il avait dit exactement. Comme souvent lorsqu'on lui posait ce genre de question, il avait laissé son cœur parler.

- Merci, professeur, dit finalement Christopher en se relevant.

Sans ajouter un mot, les Serpentard sortirent et Harry regarda bêtement la porte pendant quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête et de préparer sa classe suivante.

Le soir même, Albus annonçait la tenue d'un bal pour Halloween. Harry croisa le regard désespéré de Narcissa. Il espéra qu'elle ne ferait pas d'erreur maintenant.

Les jours suivants passèrent à toute vitesse. Voldemort envoyait des articles venimeux à la Gazette, et Harry répondait avec autant de venin. Même à cette époque, il n'avait pas été capable de le vaincre sans perdre un ami. Il ne pardonnait pas la mort de Thédra. Il décida de suivre ses conseils.

Pendant tout son temps libre, il abandonna temporairement la création de sorts pour se concentrer sur l'Appel. Il avait mis six heures à arriver à convoquer un couple de jaguars, et encore, ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps. Et il s'entraînait sans relâche, refusant d'abandonner. S'il fallait qu'il devienne invoqueur pour abattre Voldemort, alors il le ferait.

Six jours avant le bal, Narcissa vint le voir, s'assurant qu'elle était seule. Intrigué, Harry ferma le tableau d'un sort, provoquant un grognement outré de Viviane. Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse alors que Narcissa s'installait.

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Euh, je…

Ses hésitations lui rappelaient la Narcissa qu'il avait rencontré au bord du lac, en début d'année. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui explique ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle finit par inspirer profondément et par se lancer.

- J'en ai assez. Je veux mettre fin à la comédie, maintenant.

- Te séparer des partisans de Voldemort ?

- Oui.

- Tu es consciente de ce que tu risques ?

- Je suis surtout consciente de ma position, répliqua vivement Narcissa. Je suis l'héritière des Black et fiancée à Lucius Malefoy. Deux familles affiliées à la magie noire et entièrement Serpentard. Je sais parfaitement ce que fera mon changement de camp.

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Si tu veux réellement le faire, Narcissa, tu peux. Mais cela sera bien plus difficile pour toi après.

- Je m'en fiche !

Elle avait pratiquement crié et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- Oh, pardon Harry, je…

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Est-ce que je me trompe en disant qu'un certain loup-garou compte pour beaucoup dans cette décision ?

Ses joues se colorèrent délicatement et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Narcissa rougit un peu plus.

- Il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé venir avec moi, mais qu'il préfère que je reste en sécurité, dit-elle en chuchotant, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'entende.

A nouveau, Harry rit légèrement.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, Narcissa, tu sauras où la trouver, fit-il en se levant. Je crois que tu vas faire réfléchir beaucoup de gens, mais cela sera risqué pour toi.

Le jour du Bal arriva et Harry descendit discrètement vers les cachots des Serpentard. Il n'était pas si convaincu que cela que ce soit une bonne idée que Narcissa ne se dévoile maintenant, mais si elle avait choisi... ne lui restait qu'à la protéger. Il avait assez vite appris que Narcissa irait finalement avec Remus et était heureux pour eux.

- C'est quand même beau, l'amour, fit Harry en souriant légèrement, avant que son sourire ne se fasse mélancolique.

Pourtant, Phana sur son épaule poussa un léger trille joyeux, avant de se remuer sur son épaule. Surpris, il la regarda.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea-t-il, ne se sentant même pas idiot à parler à son phénix.

Un trille encore plus joyeux lui répondit.

- Toi, tu sais que quelque chose va se passer, marmonna Harry en plissant les yeux.

_- Oui, elle sait_, siffla Seth sous sa tunique. _Moi aussi_.

- _Et je suppose que tu ne vas rien me dire ?_

_- Non..._

Harry soupira, puis reprit sa route vers les cachots. Au moins, au vu de l'air joyeux de Phana et de Seth, ce ne seraient pas des sinistres nouvelles.

- Non, Lucius, ne t'inquiète pas, fit patiemment la voix de Narcissa. Mais tu ne préfères pas me voir que lorsque je serai prête ?

Harry s'arrêta et se recula dans un coin d'ombre. Bien sûr, Narcissa avait prévu de s'habiller avec Lily, et donc de s'absenter des cachots des Serpentard. On était encore assez tôt le matin, mais les filles mettaient du temps à se préparer et ne le cachaient pas.

Harry redressa soudain la tête, les sens aux aguets. Il avait l'impression...

_Viens... viens par là... libre... enfin libre..._

Le sifflement venait d'un mur.

- Hé, tu as entendu ça ? demanda Lucius d'un ton victorieux. Indris est mort !

- La Chambre, murmura Harry. Bon sang, j'aurai dû m'en occuper plus tôt...

Il tourna les talons, laissant Narcissa pour repartir droit vers le bureau du directeur, criant pratiquement le mot de passe.

- Dépêche-toi, supplia-t-il à la Gargouille. Allez, dépêche-toi...

Enfin, la statue pivota et il se rua à l'intérieur, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'entrer en trombe sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Albus, je...

Il nota alors que tous les directeurs de maison étaient là et s'interrompit net. Albus avait l'air vieux et fatigué.

- Vous savez pourquoi nous avons retrouvé un élève pétrifié ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

La bouche d'Harry devint soudain très sèche.

- Pétrifié ? répéta-t-il, avant de sentir le soulagement l'envahir. Il n'est pas mort...

- Nous avons un élève pétrifié, Harry, fit Minerva, visiblement énervé.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Cornue reprit la parole.

- Un de mes élèves. Severus Rogue.

Harry se figea net. Severus ? Mais il avait été dans ses appartements lorsqu'il était sorti chercher Narcissa... Aussitôt, il devint livide.

- Mon Dieu... C'était moi qui était visé... souffla-t-il, pâle comme la mort.

Il ferma les yeux un long moment. Il aurait dû s'en occuper... Il aurait pu le faire, et il n'y aurait eu aucun élève atteint... Phana commença soudain à chanter, et Fumseck lui répondit bientôt, mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il _devait_ se débarasser du Basilic. Vite.

- Harry, appela Albus. Qu'y a-t-il dans la Chambre ?

La mention de la Chambre rappela soudain à Harry que le carnet était chez lui. Donc qu'il ne pouvait manipuler personne. Sa pâleur s'accentua encore.

- Comment a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-il, indifférent au fait de parler à voix haute. Il n'y a pas de Fourchelangue à Poudlard... Il n'a pas pu l'ouvrir...

Si, il y avait un Fourchelangue. Mais c'était lui. Et aucun autre. Il l'aurait su, le langage serpent était inscrit sur l'aura.

- Ouvrir quoi ? Interrogea Albus, bien qu'il sache déjà visiblement de quoi il s'agissait.

- La Chambre, marmonna Harry.

Il tourna lentement les talons et sortit du bureau.

- Je vais m'occuper du Basilic, lança-t-il par-dessus son épale. J'aurai dû le faire avant.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et redescendit au deuxième étage, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi. Son doigt caressa doucement la tête de Phana, puis celle de Seth.

- Vous voulez m'accompagner, je suppose ? fit-il doucement. Alors allons-y...

Un bref sifflement et un trille sec lui répondirent et il entra dans les toilettes des filles du second étage. Un sort plus tard, il était assuré que personne n'entrerait dans les toilettes.

_- Ouvre-toi_, siffla-t-il.

Le robinet bascula et il ferma les yeux avec crainte. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup plus d'expérience que de par le passé, il s'apprêtait à aller affronter sciemment un Basilic. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendrait d'autre en bas, soit la personne qui avait ouvert la Chambre pour le compte de Voldemort, le désignant comme cible directe.

- Je suis suicidaire, hein ? fit-il à voix haute, avant de plonger dans le trou.

Seth siffla furieusement contre l'atterrissage, mais Harry s'était déjà redressé, sur ses gardes. D'un mouvement de baguette rapide, il invoqua sa propre épée, forgée par des elfes sur la demande express d'Alawë. Il savait parfaitement la manier, et il savait également que la magie seule ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre un Basilic, à moins de bénéficier d'une terrible puissance. Il savait de plus qu'il avait cette puissance, mais il ne voulait pas s'en servir tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter. A la place, l'idée de l'Invocation jaillit dans son esprit et il sourit... Oui, ce serait sans doute ce qu'il ferait. Les créatures invoquées étaient immortelles. Elles pouvaient être mises hors de combat, mais reviendraient toujours.

Prudemment, il se mit en marche dans le couloir. il parvint rapidement à la deuxième porte et l'ouvrit d'un bref sifflement. La gigantesque salle était déserte, mais il ne baissa pas sa garde, tous les sens aux aguets. Il fit bien.

Il y eut un mouvement d'air sur sa gauche et le Brand réagit pour lui, l'emmenant hors de portée de l'attaque. Il réapparut au-dessus du Basilic et Phana s'envola de son épaule, volant droit vers le reptile géant pour lui transpercer les yeux, comme sachant que cela serait nécessaire à la victoire de Harry. Celui-ci avait déjà sortit son épée. Seth siffla soudain tout doucement.

_-J'ai trouvé le maître... Laisse-le moi..._

Sans perdre de temps à discuter, il se laissa retomber sur le sol et Seth glissa à terre. Lui gardait les yeux fixés sur le Basilic, faisant parfaitement confiance à son serpent pour s'occuper de celui qui le commandait. Phana avait du mal, aussi se décida-t-il à lui donner un coup de main. Il remua sa baguette.

_- La tombe du désert_, siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

A nouveau, le sol devint de sable sous l'action des éclats de lumière. Le Basilic commença à s'enfoncer, mais se débattit violemment. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'esquiver, Harry sentit la queue du reptile le frapper et s'effondrer à terre, le souffle court. il se releva difficilement, sentant la douleur irradier, mais maintenant le serpent était presque complètement enfoncé et sifflait avec fureur. A nouveau, il agita sa baguette et le sol redevint roche. Phana fondit en avant et perça ses deux yeux si rapidement qu'Harry ne vit presque pas le mouvement, mais entendit par contre parfaitement le sifflement de douleur qui lui déchira les oreilles. Il tira son katana et s'élança en avant, grimpant sur le reptile.

Son immobilité ne durerait pas longtemps, il le voyait bien. La roche commençait déjà à se fendre sous les mouvements puissants du basilic et ne tarderait pas Il se redressa, la douleur irradiant de ses côtes, le souffle court et appuyé sur son katana, puis il fonça en avant. Il _fallait_ qu'il parvienne à transpercer le palais du Basilic avant qu'il ne se libère. A sa connaissance, c'était le seul point faible du gigantesque serpent. Celui-ci semblait lui faciliter la tâche ; sifflant sa douleur, il avait la gueule grande ouverte. Concentrant sa magie, Harry ferma les yeux une seconde. Son arme s'entoura d'une lueur blanche et il la lança, ignorant la douleur de ses côtes, la lançant droit sur la gueule ouverte. Comme sentant le danger, le serpent voulut détourner la gueule, mais l'épée modifia seule sa trajectoire. Il y eut un écœurant bruit de chaire transpercée et le temps sembla se figer, avant que le serpent ne s'effondre lentement. Harry cligna des yeux, puis voulut s'écarter de la trajectoire du corps qui arrivait droit sur lui.

Encore une fois, il ne dut son salut qu'à Phana qui fonça sur lui, le saisissant dans ses serres pour l'éloigner du danger. Une seconde après qu'il ait décollé, une douleur aiguë déchira sa tempe, puis tout devint noir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Le bal**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut une odeur épouvantable, et la deuxième un sifflement furieux.

_- Il était temps que tu te réveilles !_

_- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ marmonna Harry en Fourchelangue.

_- Ça fait deux heures que tu es inconscient, crétin de deux-jambes_, siffla furieusement Seth. _J'avais immobilisé l'autre, mais il s'est réveillé et a essayé de te tuer. J'ai dû m'en occuper._

_- Pas grave_, répondit Harry, ne parvenant pas très bien à ressentir de la compassion pour des Mangemorts. _Qui c'était ?_

Seth ne répondit pas et Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ok, il savait maintenant d'où venait la puanteur. Le corps du Basilic était à moins d'une douzaine de mètres pour lui. Son katana était encore planté dans sa gorge, bien que la lueur ait disparue. Phana apparut dans un petit éclat de lumière, poussant un trille de réprobation.

_- Elle t'a soigné_, siffla Seth. _Tu as de la chance d'avoir un presque phénix qui t'aime autant._

Trop absorbé par son mal de crâne, Harry ne réalisa pas ce qu'avait dit son serpent.

- Rabastan Lestranges, fit-il à voix haute. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'aurait jamais confié un don tel que le Fourchelangue à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un serviteur parmi les plus zélés.

- Certainement, fit la voix grave de Dumbledore. Vous êtes décidément très doué pour vous attirer des ennuis, professeur Indris.

La voix était anormalement froide et Harry se redressa tant bien que mal, s'adossant au mur pour croiser des yeux dont toute trace de pétillement avait disparu.

- Affronter un Basilic, s'en tirer avec uniquement quelques côtes cassées et un coup sur la tempe... voilà un exploit que bien peu pourraient accomplir, poursuivit Dumbledore d'une même voix froide.

Harry soupira. Phana se posa sur son épaule dans ce qui ressemblait curieusement à un geste de réconfort.

- Vous en connaissez bien trop sur Voldemort, fit calmement Dumbledore. Plus que moi-même je n'en ai jamais su. Comment saviez-vous où était la Chambre des Secrets, alors qu'aucun directeur ne l'a jamais su ?

Harry baissa doucement les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas répondre sans révéler qu'il venait du futur. Et même s'il avait déjà modifié ce qu'il allait advenir, une révélation du futur, même infime, l'enverrait aussitôt dans l'autre monde. Et il se refusait à mourir avant d'avoir fait le ménage chez Voldemort.

- Vous ne répondrez pas, n'est-ce pas ? fit Dumbledore d'un ton de plus en plus polaire. Vous n'avez jamais été au Japon. C'était simplement pour me convaincre de vous engager.

Dumbledore se pencha en avant.

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, professeur Indris, je ne peux pas vous garder à Poudlard. Je n'en sais de loin pas assez sur vous.

- Le savoir n'est qu'une source d'ennuis, Dumbledore, répondit Harry sur un ton las, se relevant enfin lentement.

Un geste de la main attira son katana, l'arrachant de la gueule du Basilic. Sitôt après, une dent de Basilic le rejoignit et Harry l'entoura de quelques sorts protecteurs. C'était le moyen le plus sûr de détruire le journal, et celui qui présentait le moindre risque. Sa tunique était complètement déchirée, mais il s'en souciait peu. Avec un long sifflement, Seth remonta sur lui, s'entourant autour de son torse. Il resserra soudain ses anneaux et Harry serra des dents, remerciant mentalement son serpent qui immobilisait ses côtes blessées avant de pouvoir faire mieux.

- Enfin bon, si vous avez décidé...

Il baissa les yeux tristement. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû se douter que tout ne se passerait pas si bien, lui parmi les gentils, Voldemort en face. Il y eut un brusque éclat de lumière et la Chambre des Secrets s'effaça. A peine réapparut, Harry jeta un œil à Phana, mais ce n'était pas elle qui les avait transportés,

- Peut-être le poste de défense est réellement maudit, fit Harry sur un ton de plaisanterie. Enfin, Fumseck arrivera toujours à me retrouver, Albus. Soyez assuré que je ne rejoindrai jamais Voldemort.

Marchant lentement, surtout à cause de la douleur de ses côtes, il rejoignit les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrirent silencieusement à son approche. Poudlard était consciente, il le savait, et elle manifestait doucement sa tristesse de le voir partir. Pourtant, il sentit un éclat de magie alors qu'il passait le sol et se retourna à toute vitesse, pour voir un rayon bleu percuter Phana qui poussa un cri de douleur, avant de voler dans les airs.

- **Qui a fait ça ?** tonna-t-il de toute la puissance de sa voix, son katana prêt à être dégainé en une seconde.

Ses yeux meurtriers balayèrent toute la salle alors qu'un vent se levant, glacé comme sa colère. Il leva les yeux vers Phana, avant d'ouvrir la bouche sur un cri silencieux à la vue de Phana qui se transformait lentement. Les ailes redevinrent bras, le corps se modifia rapidement pour laisser apparaître celui d'une humaine... Non. D'une elfe. D'une elfe qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. Son katana disparut en une seconde et il bondit dans les airs, rattrapant le magnifique corps dans ses bras, indifférent à la douleur, avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol et de quitter la Grande Salle sans un mot.

Dès qu'il fut devant la porte de ses appartements, il murmura le mot de passe et entra, déposant doucement l'elfe dans un fauteuil, repoussant les mèches noirs de devant son visage si parfait, les larmes aux yeux.

- Viviane, appela-t-il à mi-voix. Puis-je changer le mot de passe ?

- Bien sûr, fit Viviane, qui avait visiblement reconnu une elfe. Donnez-moi le nouveau, s'il vous plaît.

Sa gorge se serra.

- Alawë, murmura-t-il, une tendresse infinie dans la voix.

Vivane acquiesça doucement, ayant visiblement deviné que le professeur Indris avait sa femme devant lui. Elle ne posa pas de questions. Son brillant esprit et sa cohabitation avec le professeur Indris lui avait déjà permis de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Harry s'était doucement rassit sur le bras du fauteuil, contemplant son elfe. Ses yeux étaient humides, mais il n'en avait pas honte. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la reconnaître sous sa forme Animagus ?

Seth remua autour de son torse, lui arrachant instantanément une grimace de douleur.

_- Va te laver, Harry_, ordonna le serpent. _Je veille sur son sommeil. Personne n'entrera, mais tu dois te soigner. Elle aurait peur avec ta tête couverte de sang._

Son ton s'était fait plus moqueur sur la dernière phrase et Harry s'apprêta à protester, Mais Seth desserra soudain ses anneaux et la douleur revint aussitôt, beaucoup plus fort. Il finit par renoncer à protester et passa doucement sa main le long du visage d'Alawë, avant de se lever et de se rendre tant bien que mal à la salle de bain.

Il avait l'habitude de se soigner lui-même, et connaissait des sorts autrement plus performants que ceux de Mrs Pomfresh – n'en déplaise à la vieille infirmière, même s'il l'aimait beaucoup. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses côtes étaient entièrement réparées. Elles seraient un peu fragiles pendant quelques temps, mais ce serait tout. Et Phana – non, Alawë – s'était merveilleusement bien occupée de sa tempe. Il se glissa sous la douche, libérant ses longs cheveux pour se récurer jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Lorsqu'il revint dans son salon, presque une demi-heure plus tard, rien n'avait bougé et Seth poussa un sifflement de satisfaction en le voyant en nettement meilleur état, bien qu'encore fatigué. Sans un mot pour son serpent ou Vivane, il s'assit sur le canapé, face à Alawë qui avait toujours les yeux clos, la contemplant comme il ne l'avait jamais contemplée. Sans s'en apercevoir, il finit par s'endormir, son image plus présente que jamais dans ses rêves.

Il fut réveillé par de violents coups sur la porte et bondit instantanément, sa main sur sa baguette. Alawë rouvrit ses yeux d'argent à ce moment-là, instantanément sur ses pieds, prête à attaquer. Déconcertés par le brusque mouvement de l'autre dont ils avaient oublié la présence, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, croisant leurs regards pour la première fois à cette époque. Et Harry reçut un brusque poids sur lui alors même que des lèvres douces s'appuyaient ferment sur les siennes et qu'une langue taquine demandait une entrée qu'il accorda sans hésiter, serrant sa femme dans ses bras, l'embrassant comme jamais alors qu'elle lui répondait avec la même ardeur.

Viviane se racla soudainement la gorge, puis insista encore plus en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à se séparer. Alawë finit par se reculer un tout petit peu, lui souriant doucement.

- Ne fais pas attendre tes chers élèves, fit-elle sur une voix amusée. Je t'attends depuis cinq mois, quelques minutes n'y changeront rien.

Harry sourit avec incrédulité.

- M'attendre ? Tu ne me connais pas...

Elle rit doucement, de ce rire qu'il aimait tant.

- Je t'expliquerai après, meleth, fit-elle sur un ton amusé. Mais tu viens encore de faire preuve de ton ignorance des pouvoirs des elfes...

Harry rougit et elle rit encore. Pour se venger, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa ardemment, avant de se reculer juste alors qu'elle allait lui répondre. il fit un sourire moqueur en réponse à son regard faussement furieux et agita négligemment ses doigts. Aussitôt, elle perdit sa nudité pour se trouver vêtue d'une tenue de chasseur des bois, celle qu'elle portait habituellement.

- Fais entrer mes chimères, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il à Viviane.

Le tableau pivota aussitôt. il jeta un œil vers Alawë, mais elle s'était retirée dans l'ombre. Il ne protesta pas, mais leva un sourcil en voyant la lèvre en sang de James, l'œil noir de Sirius et le visage tuméfié de Remus. Lily ne paraissait rien avoir, mais tenait dans ses bras Narcissa qui tremblait violemment, la robe déchirée. Rogue jetait des regards méfiants en arrière, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Un rat entra soudain à toute vitesse dans la salle et se retransforma en Peter sitôt le tableau refermé.

- Ils croient que nous sommes allés vers les dortoirs Gryffondor, fit le petit homme plus si gros que ça après son entraînement, haletant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, inquiet à présent.

Pourtant, avant d'avoir eu une réponse, il disparut dans sa chambre et revint avec plusieurs potions. Il en lança une à Rogue qui la renifla avec méfiance, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de tenter de la boire. Une main qui se posait sur son bras l'arrêta. Lentement, Alawë le regardait de haut en bas d'un œil impassible, notant tous les détails en une seconde.

_- C'est ce que tu appelais Endoloris, meleth ? _demanda-t-elle en elfique.

_- Oui_, répondit doucement Harry. _La potion annule une bonne partie du sort, mais pas tout._

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'Alawë lui adressait le regard le plus foudroyant de sa vie.

_- Tu aurai pu m'en parler_, siffla -t-elle, en colère. _Combien en as-tu subi ?_

_- Quelle importance ? _répondit-il, s'affairant sur Remus pour lui réparer son visage et annuler les autres dégâts qu'il pouvait voir_. Je n'en subirai plus maintenant, grâce à toi._

Elle renifla, indiquant qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins, mais sa main s'entoura de blanc et Severus prit aussitôt un air beaucoup plus apaisé. Même les potions ne pouvaient soigner le Doloris, et cette femme venait de le faire par une simple imposition des mains...

Alawë soigna la lèvre de James sans même paraître y faire attention, puis l'œil de Sirius. Les blessures de Remus disparaissaient déjà sous l'action des potions de Harry.

- Installez-vous, je veux tout savoir, fit sèchement Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état ?

- Euh... marmonna James, gêné.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Alawë.

- Ah, oui, fit Harry sur un ton nonchalant. J'ai oublié de vous présenter ma, euh... Alawë, finit-il tant bien que mal.

Il ne s'était pas expliqué avec Alawë, et doutait qu'elle soit ravie qu'un inconnu dise qu'il était marié à elle. Pourtant, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et Alawë parla avec une voix franchement amusée.

- D'ailleurs, votre professeur est un sacré timide, fit-elle, au bord du rire. Il n'ose même plus dire que nous sommes mariés depuis plus de deux ans...

**- Quoi ?**

Elle rit franchement devant leurs cris de surprise et Harry sourit en même temps, tout aussi amusé.

- Parfaitement, fit-il d'un ton royalement calme, que démentait son large sourire. C'est juste que j'ai parfois encore du mal à réaliser qu'une si belle femme ait daigné poser les yeux sur l'humble mortel que je suis...

Leurs rires à tous deux repartirent de plus belle, puis ils reprirent leur sérieux au même instant.

- Ils sont vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, chuchota Sirius, récoltant deux coups d'œil des Indris indiquant clairement que sa remarque n'était pas passée inaperçue.

- Que s'est-il passé ? répéta Harry.

- Un petit accrochage avec les, euh, futurs Mangemorts, fit rapidement James. D'ailleurs, on a, euh... un petit problème.

Harry soupira, puis leur fit signe de s'expliquer. Ce fut Lily, la plus calme du groupe, qui prit la parole.

- On était avec Narcissa pour s'habiller, commença-t-elle calmement. On est sortis un peu après le début du Bal, mais Peter nous avait dit que Lucius y était déjà, et qu'il était furieux. Narcissa a décidé...

- D' aller avec mon petit ami, coupa Narcissa d'une voix douce, rougissante comme un pivoine. Remus et James nous attendaient en bas, Sirius et Peter étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle... Quand on est entrés, il y a eu, euh...

- Un grand silence, poursuivit James. Déjà, Lily était à mon bras sans me mettre de claque...

Il rayonnait de joie et de fierté et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air entendu, de même qu'Alawë dans son dos. James se racla un peu la gorge mais Rogue le coupa.

- Malefoy est devenu très pâle, et a ordonné à Narcissa de le rejoindre, mais elle a refusé en clamant qu'elle ne servirait jamais Voldemort et qu'elle refusait un mariage arrangé... Ça a très vite dégénéré, et Dumbledore n'était pas là... Je me suis mis avec les Maraudeurs. Lucius était en train d'essayer de tabasser Remus en hurlant que Narcissa lui appartenait... Il aura peut-être un petit problème pour avoir une descendance, d'ailleurs...

En parlant, il avait envoyé un regard admiratif vers Narcissa, qui rosissait à nouveau.

- Bref, interrompit Lily, ça allait se changer en bataille rangée quand toi et le professeur Dumbledore êtes apparus. Tout s'est figé, mais vous n'avez rien remarqué. Vous étiez où ?

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Harry en se relevant, s'étirant. D'ailleurs, je suis viré. J'allais partir, en fait.

- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! fit Narcissa, paniquée.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, fit sombrement Harry. je vais en profiter pour embêter un peu Voldemort en attendant de pouvoir le tuer définitivement.

- Tu as trouvé d'autres Horcruxes ? demanda Severus d'un air intéressé.

Soupirant, Harry alla dans sa chambre et revint en laissant tomber quelques objets sur la table.

- Son journal, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, fit-il. Et je sais où en est un quatrième. D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin de vous.

Ils bondirent aussitôt sur leurs pieds, tous prêts à faire ce qu'ils pouvaient. Alawë rit doucement dans son dos mais il ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Du calme, fit-il en levant les deux mains. Je veux d'abord savoir en quoi mon départ te dérange tant que cela, Narcissa.

Il y eut un long blanc de silence, puis Remus prit timidement la parole.

- Je... Lucius m'a provoqué en duel, fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. En disant que le vainqueur aurait Narcissa.

Harry leva un sourcil.

- Tu peux largement le battre, Remus, malgré sa magie noire, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ce n'est pas Lucius, fit Remus, de plus en plus mal assuré. C'est son second... C'est, euh...

- Son père, compléta nerveusement James.

- Quoi ? fulmina Harry. Le bras droit de Voldemort ? Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es qu'un gosse... pas pour t'offenser, mais...

- Je n'ai aucune chance en duel, fit Remus douloureusement.

- Ça dépend de ton second, fit Harry, visiblement furieux.

- Harry, tu veux bien... tenta Sirius, mal assuré.

Pourtant, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, Alawë s'était penchée en avant.

- Je serai ton second, fit-elle d'une voix calme.

- Non, coupa Harry.

- Tu n'as rien à dire, meleth, rétorqua-t-elle. Toi, tu t'occupes de Voldemort. Laisse-moi un de ses chiens. Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut surpasser la plus grande maîtresse d'armes depuis Lanelor ?

Harry pinça des lèvres, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait pas plus tête de mule qu'Alawë. Elle arrivait à le surpasser – lui, le Gryffondor le plus fonceur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Alawë fit un sourire innocent.

- Merci, meleth. C'est entendu, donc. Remus, c'est ça ? Je me chargerai avec plaisir de m'occuper de Malefoy senior. A quand est le duel ?

- Le vingt-neuf février, fit James, encore nerveux. Dans deux mois. En terrain neutre.

- Ce qui signifie que Voldemort sera présent, fit songeusement Harry. Il nous reste deux mois pour trouver ses deniers Horcruxes.

- Tu as dit qu'on pourrait en trouver un ! fit Sirius, surexcité.

Harry rétrécit doucement ses yeux.

- Oui. Je quitterai le château cette nuit, puisque Dumbledore ne veut plus de mois. Le diadème de Serdaigle...

Il inspira profondément.

- Au septième étage, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, il y a une salle appelée la Salle-sur-Demande. Vous voyez la tapisserie avec les trolls ?

Devant leurs hochements de tête, il poursuivit.

- Il faut passer devant trois fois en pensant très fort à ce que l'on souhaite. Dans votre cas, vous penserez à une endroit pour dissimuler un objet. Une porte va apparaître. En entrant dedans, vous verrez des dizaines de rangées d'étagères avec des centaines d'objets stockés dessus.

- Comment on va faire pour en retrouver un ? demanda Lily, perplexe. Je suppose qu'un Accio ne marchera pas...

- Non, ça ne marchera pas, confirma Harry. Mais le diadème est à seulement quelques rangées à gauche de la porte. Il y a un buste tout à fait horrible, et à côté un chapeau tout aussi horrible. Autour du front de ce buste, un vieux bout de métal pas très beau, tordu et rouillé. Il ne paye pas de mine, mais c'est bel et bien le diadème de Serdaigle. Juste un peu corrompu par le Horcruxe. J'ose espérer qu'il retrouvera sa beauté d'antan lorsque je l'en libèrerai.

- On peut le faire, lança Sirius, surexcité. On peut aussi le purifier.

- Non, fit Harry sur un ton ferme. C'est de la magie plus noire que tout ce que vous pouvez avoir jamais vu. Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger qu'il y a à simplement le prendre avec les mains, sans protection. Vos gants en cuir de dragons devraient convenir, tant que vous ne le portez pas trop longtemps. Faites très attention à ce que personne ne vous voie. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme et Harry se leva, faisant surgir sa baguette dans sa main. D'un geste circulaire, toutes ses affaires se rassemblèrent dans son sac qui se réduisit et se fourra dans sa poche. il passa son katana à sa ceinture, et celui-ci devint aussitôt invisible. Alawë s'était redressée.

- Déposez-le dans le tunnel de la cabane hurlante, si possible, fit Harry calmement. A la limite des protections de Poudlard. Dumbledore le saurait instantanément si vous sortez, et il le saura également si je rentre.

- On saura comment où est la limite exacte ? demanda Severus, intrigué.

- Lui le saura, fit Alawë en montrant Remus. Tu te maîtrises, jeune loup ?

- Grâce à Harry, fit timidement Remus.

Un sourire d'Alawë lui indiqua qu'elle s'y était attendue et ils se levèrent tous les deux.

- A une prochaine, fit simplement Harry. On se reverra au plus tard le vingt-huit février.

Sans attendre de réponse, ils avaient déjà franchit le tableau, faisant un léger signe de main à Viviane avant de se fondre dans l'ombre des couloirs de Poudlard. Dix minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le vieux château et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se pincer. Il le quittait encore sans le vouloir, à cause de ce qu'il était...

- Nous devons avoir une conversation, fit brièvement Alawë.

Il hocha la tête et elle saisit sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts. un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparus de Poudlard. Seth apparut brutalement à côté d'eux et poussa un sifflement rageur, avant de se trouver un recoin confortable dans la pièce chaleureuse où ils étaient, laissant le couple retrouvé à son intimité. Ils se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux, puis Alawë s'installa dans le confortable fauteuil en face de lui. Ils étaient dans le village des elfes, au cœur de Brocéliande. Il était troublé. A son époque, Alawë n'avait jamais été Maître d'Armes, pourtant ils étaient bien dans la vaste maison réservé aux chefs guerriers.

- Tu as changé beaucoup de choses en venant ici, fit-elle d'une voix calme, comment lisant dans ses pensées. J'ai su qui tu étais à la seconde même où tu es arrivée... Nous sommes faits différemment, Harry. Notre lien avec la magie est bien plus profond. Un voyage dans le temps a été senti par tous les elfes de la planète, et nous avons tous su instantanément ce que nous saurions de toi dans le futur.

Elle se tut pensivement.

- Je suis allée retrouver Thédra en sachant que tu ne viendrais jamais me voir. C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté de t'aider, quand elle s'est souvenue de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Les morts en savent autant sur le futur que sur le passé. Elle a accepté de m'envoyer te voir mais... il fallait que je reste trois mois sous ma forme Animagus. Ne me demande par pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Elle a refusé de me le dire.

- Tu te souviens ? demanda Harry d'une voix enrouée.

Des lèvres sur les siennes lui firent oublier la réalité. Cette fois-ci personne ne les interrompit et elle finit par se séparer de lui, les yeux étincelants dans la pénombre.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Alors fais-moi ce que je préfère...

Son cœur explosa de joie et il observa longuement ses yeux.

- Je t'aime, Alawë, murmura-t-il.

Un sourire le convainquit que c'était réciproque et Alawë l'entraîna doucement vers leurs chambre. Il se laissa faire et l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement. Cette nuit, la première depuis trop de temps, leur appartenait entièrement. Tout s'effaçait alors qu'ils se retrouvaient.


	14. Chapter 14

_Avant dernier chap... oui, il y a une coupure, ça s'appelle ellipse narrative et c'est parce que je préférai terminer cette fic avant de perdre les idées que je me faisais des persos. Certains écrivains confirmeront peut-être, mais personnellement je trouve cela très difficile d'arrêter au bout d'un moment l'évolution du perso, faute de quoi il n'est plus du tout cohérent. Donc oui, c'est la (presque) fin. Bonne lecture !_

_-  
_

**Le duel**

**-  
**

Remus était nerveux. Plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Face à lui, Malefoy était royalement calme, et le fils semblait rassuré par la simple présence de son paternel. James posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, tout en observant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Harry n'était nul part en vue, et sa femme non plus.

Par contre, et sa simple présence effrayait tout le monde, Voldemort était là, entouré d'une immense troupe de Mangemorts. Dumbledore était de l'autre côté, et l'intégralité des Aurors étaient également présents. La plate-forme de duel flottait dans les airs, délimitant la présence des deux camps. Aucun ne débordait, ou plutôt aucun n'osait attaquer l'autre camp sans l'ordre direct de leurs chefs respectifs. L'heure du duel approchait et Malefoy lui envoyait des regards narquois, sûr de sa victoire. Narcissa était aux côtés de Remus et le rassurait tant bien que mal, se sentant visiblement encore coupable d'avoir provoqué un tel duel.

L'heure du duel, au crépuscule comme l'avait voulu Malefoy, sonna. Remus monta courageusement sur la plate-forme. Normalement, les duels n'étaient pas autorisés, et encore moins des duels à mort comme le serait certainement celui-ci, mais la présence de Voldemort avait dissuadé le Ministère de protester, surtout lorsqu'il devint clair qu'un refus aboutirait à un massacre en règle.

Il était toujours seul, mais soudain une silhouette bondit souplement à ses côtés et il vit Narcissa. Tous crurent qu'elle allait demander l'annulation du duel et se rendre à Malefoy, mais à la place elle s'approcha de Remus et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Encore une fois, Lucius pâlit de colère. Qu'il gagne ce duel ou non, tous sauraient maintenant la vérité à propos de sa femme. Il serait humilié pour le reste de sa vie.

- Tu n'as pas de second, le loup-garou.

- Si, répondit tranquillement une voix féminine.

Alawë monta le plus tranquillement du monde sur la plate-forme. Tous purent alors voir que le professeur Indris avait rejoint les Chimères et observait l'armée de Voldemort le plus tranquillement du monde, bras croisés. Lily se jeta presque à son cou et il sourit.

- Du calme, Lily, fit-il en riant néanmoins doucement.

Il se tourna vers les Chimères et parla d'une telle voix que personne n'entendit rien à part Alawë, Remus et Narcissa.

- Voldemort veut me tuer aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, il n'est plus immortel. Le mieux serait que j'arrive à le provoquer en duel, cela évitera un conflit ouvert. Vous avez beaucoup progressé, mais faites attention, d'accord ?

Des sourires emplis d'espoirs lui répondirent et il reprit sa place le plus tranquillement du monde, observant Alawë qui était maintenant debout derrière Remus, indiquant clairement qu'elle serait son second. Malefoy père prit la même position et les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent des regards pleins de hargne.

- Remus, tu ne l'as jamais su, mais le loup maîtrisé permet d'annuler les effets d'énormément de sorts, fit Alawë tout doucement. Profite de ton effet de surprise.

Remus hocha la tête. Alawë et Malefoy père se mirent en retrait alors que Remus et Lucius se saluaient, puis se tournaient le dos pour faire les dix pas traditionnels. Un simple murmure de la foule alors qu'il marchait apprit à Remus ce qu'il voulait savoir et le sort de Malefoy s'écrasa sur son bouclier.

- Jusque dans un duel que tu as toi-même demandé, tu ne sais pas respecter les règles, lança-t-il en se retournant, observant Malefoy qui n'avait même pas fait cinq pas avant de se retourner.

Il esquiva souplement le sort suivant avant de répliquer. Si leurs sorts étaient au début basiques, le niveau changea vite et il y eut quelques exclamations dans le public à la vue de ce que deux sorciers de seize ans pouvaient faire. Certes, ils avaient tous deux étaient sérieusement entraînés et avaient de grandes dispositions à la magie, mais ils faisaient preuve d'un niveau que nombre de sorciers adultes n'atteignaient jamais, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur maturité.

Un sort frappa soudain Remus en pleine poitrine et Lucius fit un sourire triomphant en le voyant tomber en arrière. Une seconde après, il se prenait un sort que Remus avait lancé avec toute sa puissance. Lui fut projeté violemment en arrière et s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd contre la barrière invisible qui entourait la plate-forme de duel. Remus se redressa, essoufflé, avant d'attirer d'un sort la baguette de Malefoy, puis de l'immobiliser solidement.

Il y eut des murmures persistants dans la foule. La chemise de Remus avait été déchirée par le sort de magie noire de Malefoy, mais sa peau ne montrait aucune marque de traumatisme, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait normalement dû y avoir.

- Il me semble que Mr Lupin ait gagné ce duel, fit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

A contrecœur, tous durent acquiescer. Remus était debout, avait la baguette de Lucius et son adversaire était complètement immobilisé et dans l'impossibilité de se libérer.

- Non, il n'a pas vaincu son second, rétorqua la voix sifflante de Voldemort.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Faire se battre un jeune garçon, même doué, contre un maître en magie noire revenait à le condamner à mort. Surtout dans l'état d'épuisement où était Remus. Celui-ci se redressa pourtant courageusement, s'essuyant le front pour dégager sa vue. Il avait été blessé par endroits, mais très peu. Alawë mit une main sur son épaule.

- Si je te le dis, Remus, laisse le sort qui fonce vers toi te frapper, fit-elle. Ce sera un sort peu dangereux, mais qui me fera combattre à ta place.

Reconnaissant, Remus hocha la tête, puis se mit en position d'un air décidé. Malefoy père ne fit même pas semblant de respecter les règles et lui envoya un sort directement, que Remus esquiva à grand-peine. les rayons de lumière allaient infiniment plus vite qu'avec Lucius, il peinait même à les voir. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas le temps de répliquer. A la première ouverture qu'il vit, il lança le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête, mais lui-même était trop lent. Il commençait à réaliser ce que voulait dire être surentraîné. Le combat avait commencé depuis à peine cinq minutes et il était déjà épuisé. Même son loup intérieur fatiguait, ne pouvant plus lui fournir l'énergie qui lui était nécessaire.

- Le noir, Remus ! cria soudain la voix d'Alawë.

Il vit deux rayons noirs foncer sur lui. instinctivement, il sut qu'Alawë pensait à celui de gauche. Il était acculé et se serait prit un des nombreux rayons qui volaient vers lui. Dès qu'il le put, il pivota et le sort noir percuta son épaule. La douleur irradia et il se sentit sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Les Malefoy ont gagné, fit tranquillement Voldemort.

- Je suis encore là, rétorqua Alawë d'une voix forte.

Elle se pencha sur Remus et le souleva, avant de l'envoyer vers Dumbledore qui se pencha aussitôt sur lui. En attendant, elle s'était redressée et faisait face à Malefoy qui arborait un sourire victorieux.

- Fier d'avoir vaincu un gosse de quinze ans ? fit-elle sur un ton méprisant.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'effaça aussitôt.

- C'est de la pure lâcheté, fit Alawë d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Ils étaient face à face et la tension montait à toute vitesse. Malefoy était à nouveau calme et concentré. Il n'avait même pas dépensé beaucoup de puissance contre Remus, amusé par la faiblesse de son adversaire. Alawë plissa légèrement des yeux et attaqua soudain à une vitesse extraordinaire, le rayon quittant sa main. Le bouclier absorba le choc, mais vola aussitôt en éclats. Malefoy releva sa baguette.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, fit-il d'une voix calme.

- Sans blague, rétorqua Alawë. Tu connais le principal pouvoir du Phénix ?

- La guérison, rétorqua aussitôt Malefoy. C'est donc toi, l'Animagus Phénix.

Le sourire d'Alawë se fit encore plus méprisant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai déjà gagné.

Furieux, Malefoy lui envoya un sort mais il la frôla sans la toucher. Les yeux argentés d'Alawë semblaient s'être illuminés d'une lueur intérieur, presque surnaturelle. Leur duel reprit, mais Alawë semblait plus s'amuser qu'autre chose, évitant ses sorts en riant sans en lancer un seul. Subitement, elle disparut, puis réapparut auprès de Malefoy père. Son genou percuta violemment la mâchoire du sorcier, qui vola en arrière. Il se releva, la mâchoire bleuissant alors qu'il recrachait quelques gouttes de sang.

- Je vois, fit-il sur un ton froid. Une combattante...

Sa baguette se changea en une longue épée médiévale. Alawë leva un sourcil, mais ne pâlit pas, contrairement à ce que toute personne aurait fait. Elle se tourna vers Harry avec un petit air suppliant et il matérialisa un katana légèrement plus petit que le sien, avant de le lui envoyer. Elle l'attrapa et pivota, dégainant à une vitesse foudroyante. Les deux lames se heurtèrent, mais la vitesse d'Alawë lui avait conféré une force bien supérieure. A nouveau, Malefoy vola en arrière, roulant aussitôt sur le sol pour se relever. Ils restèrent un instant à se jauger, le sorcier suivant le fil de la lame de l'elfe. Il n'avait jamais vu d'arme aussi bien exécutée, aussi belle. Elle avait certes la forme d'une arme japonaise, mais paraissait encore plus belle et mortelle.

Ils recommencèrent rapidement à se battre. Alawë paraissait disparaître tellement ses mouvements étaient rapides et gracieux, semblant frapper de tous les côtés. Il y eut soudain un sifflement de Malefoy et sa réaction fut immédiate. D'un gigantesque bond, elle avait reculé, maintenant sa lame à l'horizontale alors qu'une douzaine de serpents apparaissaient sur l'aire de duel. Ce n'étaient pas des petits serpents, et ils étaient mortels. Un moyen sûr et lâche de s'assurer la victoire. Sauf face à un Maître d'Armes elfe.

- Je vois que tu n'entends rien à l'honneur, fit Alawë d'une voix polaire, résonnant étrangement. Alors ce combat se terminera ici...

Elle lâcha soudain la poignée de son katana, pour rattraper la lame sur ses deux poings serrés dans une étrange position, commençant à incanter. Cinq secondes plus tard, elle criait des mots incompréhensibles et une vive lumière emplit l'aire de combat, faisant exploser les serpents en des dizaines de particules noirs. Elle rouvrit ensuite des yeux faits entièrement d'argent, fixant Malefoy.

- Les illusions du Phénix, murmura-t-elle en croisant son regard.

Le hurlement inhumain de Malefoy dut être entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Semblant fou de douleur, il s'avança en titubant vers son maître, implorant sa pitié, mais Alawë apparut devant lui.

- C'était pour tous ceux que tu avais torturé et tué, lança-t-elle froidement.

L'arc d'argent fut propre, et le katana ressortit taché de sang. Malefoy s'effondra à terre, privé de sa tête. Le plus tranquillement du monde, Alawë nettoya son sabre et le rengaina.

- Je crois que Mr Lupin a gagné son duel, fit Dumbledore en aidant le jeune loup-garou à se relever.

Celui-ci envoya un regard reconnaissant à Alawë qui était toujours debout sur la plate-forme de duel, son sabre dans une main. Narcissa paraissait plus heureuse que jamais et peu choquée quand au fait que l'elfe ait décapité Malefoy sans plus de concession. Voldemort s'était soudain redressé et commença à siffler en Fourchelangue, visiblement furieux. Aussitôt, Harry ouvrit la bouche et le coupa d'un grondement ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un fauve qui s'énervait doucement mais sûrement. leurs regards se croisèrent et Voldemort sourit.

- Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je serai ravi de faire quelques duels, lança-t-il en fixant Harry.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil.

- Tu n'as toujours pas digéré tes innombrables défaites ? lança-t-il sarcastiquement. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop nul...

- Oh, je préfère être "nul" et puissant, rétorqua Voldemort sur un ton froid. Je suppose que ces messieurs ne diront rien si nous empruntons leur plate-forme...

- Quel second ? demanda Harry calmement.

- Hm, je pourrais demander à cette jolie demoiselle, mais je suppose qu'elle refuserait...

En toute réponse, Alawë cracha à sa figure. Elle n'était définitivement pas une elfe typique et se fichait éperdument de leur légendaire politesse.

- Yaxley, aboya Voldemort. Même si tu ne serviras à rien.

Le Mangemort paraissait très fier que son maître l'ait choisi.

- Maître d'Armes Alawë Indris, héritière de Lanelor, demanda Harry à voix haute, grimpant sur la plate-forme.

Alawë acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lentement, Voldemort et Harry se placèrent face à face. le soleil était de plus en plus bas sur l'horizon et ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Le silence était absolu alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux.

- Cet espace est trop petit, fit Voldemort en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Harry acquiesça et le public fut soudain repoussé alors que la plate-forme s'agrandissait toujours plus. A la fin, ils étaient au centre d'un cercle de plus de cinquante mètres de diamètre. La plupart des spectateurs eurent la présence d'esprit de conjurer des tribunes et tous se bousculèrent dedans, pensant que le combat faisait déjà rage entre ceux que beaucoup considéraient comme les meilleurs mages de ce temps.

Ils furent amèrement déçus. Les baguettes n'étaient même pas sorties et les deux mages se faisaient face, s'observant attentivement. Pour Harry, c'était comme parvenir enfin à son but. Toute sa vie avait été ruinée à cause de cet homme, mais maintenant ils se faisaient face, à armes égales. Aucun d'eux n'était plus immortel. Voldemort l'avait sans doute senti, même s'il n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

La terre se mit soudain à trembler alors que leurs auras se manifestaient en même tout, toujours plus violentes. Tous surent instantanément que ce serait un combat à mort. Aucun ne laisserait survivre son ennemi. Négligeant les jouets de sorciers qu'étaient les baguettes, ils se foncèrent dessus en même temps, se percutant dans une grande gerbe de magie pure. L'explosion retentit violemment, mais tous deux se tirèrent intacts de ce premier assaut, avant de se relancer immédiatement à l'attaque. Seule importait dorénavant la mort de l'autre.

- Ce sont des monstres, souffla William Potter, le chef des Aurors.

Personne n'osa le contredire, même si tous n'étaient pas d'accord. James foudroya allègrement son père du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur le combat. Harry esquivait habilement tous les coups, semblant disparaître chaque fois qu'un sort allait le frapper. Voldemort n'avait pas cette chance. Le combat faisait rage depuis plus d'une heure dans une dépense infernale de magie, puis soudain Voldemort sembla grandir et se déformer. A la fin, un gigantesque serpent, bien plus grand qu'un Basilic, se dressait de toute sa hauteur sur la plate-forme qui semblait peiner à supporter son poids. Elle se fendit en deux au moment où Harry se métamorphosa, bondissant en l'air pour saisir le serpent à la gorge dans ses crocs plus aiguisés que les lames les plus mortelles.

Le serpent et le Nundu roulèrent sur le sol, ignorant les impacts qui apparaissaient sur le sol là où ils frappaient trop fort. La plate-forme rendait l'âme et des éclats de roche blanche volaient dans tous les sens sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention. Voldemort commença soudain à battre violemment de la queue, cherchant à enserrer dans ses anneaux Harry qui l'avait mordu à la gorge. Il reprit soudain forme humaine et s'échappa des grandes mâchoires.

- A l'attaque ! hurla-t-il.

Juste après, indifférent aux Mangemorts qui se lançaient à l'assaut, il commença à crier en Fourchelangue. Des dizaines de serpents commencèrent à se manifester. Harry se redressa de toute sa taille et poussa un immense rugissement vers le ciel noir, comme un loup aurait appelé sa meute. la terre se mit à trembler violemment alors que son rugissement se muait en hurlement. Quelques formes sombres apparurent dans l'obscurité, puis de plus en plus. Des centaines de fauves de toutes tailles et de toutes espèces, ainsi que des meutes entières de loups, apparaissaient, se jetant sur les serpents et les Mangemorts indifféremment. Enfin Harry cessa de hurler et reprit forme humaine, refaisant face à Voldemort avec des yeux froids. Les sorts fusaient maintenant en tous sens autour d'eux, mais peu leur importait.

- Il est temps d'en finir, Tom.

- Certainement, Potter. même si tu n'en finiras jamais.

- La Nature et la Magie n'aiment guère qu'on se moque d'elle, poursuivit Harry. Par ta faute, j'ai dû acquérir un pouvoir qui n'aurait jamais dû être conféré à un mortel...

- Il aurait dû m'appartenir, alors, lança Voldemort avec un sourire sur sa face de serpent.

En toute réponse, Harry leva lentement ses deux mains vers le ciel. Elles commencèrent à briller d'une douce lumière. Les étoiles s'illuminèrent soudain plus que jamais dans le ciel et il commença à parler doucement, presque tristement, dans une langue aux sonorités étranges.

- De l'égyptien, souffla Remus, fasciné, détournant son attention du combat.

Tous faisaient peu à peu de même, Mangemorts comme Aurors et même fauves et serpents, fixant le jeune homme aux longs cheveux volant dans le vent qui continuait de parler sur ce ton solennel, lancinant. La lumière augmentait peu à peu, puis un doux vent se leva. La sonorité de la langue se changea imperceptiblement, se faisant plus étrange, aux sonorités de plus en plus chantantes, et Alawë ferma les yeux en souriant doucement, avant de joindre sa voix à celle de son mari, prononçant les mêmes paroles au même moment. Harry ne parut qu'en rayonner plus.

Lentement, dans la lumière, une créature étrange mais magnifiquement belle se dessina. Harry rouvrit doucement les yeux, fixant le regard de la créature étrange sans ressentir la moindre peur malgré son pouvoir irradiant. Il n'avait nul besoin de parler pour que la Magie ne comprenne sa requête, juste continuer son incantation, sa prière plutôt. Il remettait son avenir entre les mains de la Magie. La lumière irradiait de plus en plus et soudain Voldemort commença à hurler de douleur alors que la lumière l'entourait lui aussi.

Puis la voix d'Harry diminua jusqu'à disparaître. La créature le regarda une dernière fois, puis la lumière se mit à baisser, jusqu'à disparaître. Pourtant, même après que l'obscurité de la nuit ne soit retombée, il ne put bouger tout de suite, sous le choc de la merveille qu'il venait de voir. La Magie elle-même... Elle l'avait observée, elle l'avait jugée, avant de l'accepter comme digne de se servir de son pouvoir. Alawë le rejoignit d'un pas lent, s'étant tue elle aussi, et lui sourit doucement.

- Tu es libre, maintenant, meleth, dit-elle doucement.

Elle écarta délicatement les mèches de cheveux devant son front. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'effaçait peu à peu, pour laisser une peau lisse. Il se pencha doucement en avant et captura ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire sans protester, se blottissant avec joie dans son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils s'aperçurent que les chimères étaient également autour d'eux, leur souriant avec joie et espoir pour l'avenir.

- Il est vivant, cracha une voix d'Auror hargneuse, sa baguette pointée sur un Voldemort inconscient.

- Il est inutile de le tuer, fit doucement Alawë.

Des regards choqués lui répondirent. Harry secoua la tête.

- Ne le tuez pas. La Magie lui a retiré le don qu'Elle lui avait fait. Il fait partie de ceux qu'il méprisait et n'a plus aucun pouvoir maintenant.

- Aucun ? demanda l'Auror, méfiant.

- Aucun, confirmèrent-ils en chœur.

- Les morts peuvent reposer en paix, fit calmement Harry.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner doucement.

- Hé ! Vous allez où ? demanda Sirius, peu enclin à les voir partir.

- Nous rentrons chez nous, fit calmement Harry.

Il leur sourit.

- Vous pourrez nous retrouver si vous voulez. Je vais vous donner notre adresse, mais évitez les indésirables, s'il vous plaît.

Un parchemin apparut dans l'air et quelques mots s'y inscrivirent. Il se dupliqua rapidement et huit exemlpaires volèrent vers chacune des Chimères, plus une vers Dumbledore. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu leur poser la moindre question, ils avaient disparus.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris du passage à l'horizontale. Alawë se pencha sur lui avec un sourire qu'il comprit très bien. Sa main se faufila dans sa nuque et il l'embrassa passionnément. Le poids sur ses épaules avait enfin disparu. il allait pouvoir vivre libre, avec la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Les mains d'Alawë qui lui retiraient ses robes de bataille lui firent oublier tout le reste et il l'embrassa avec toujours plus de passion.


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voilà la fin de cette histoire... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça motivait vraiment pour continuer... Je sais que la fin est un peu abrupte, mais comme je l'ai dit au précédent chapitre, j'avais l'impression de perdre mes personnages, et j'ai préféré arrêter avant que mon histoire ne ressemble plus à rien. Bonne lecture !_

_-_

_PS : Bonus spécialement dédicacé à Yotma, une de mes auteures préférées et qui m'en a donné l'idée._

_-  
_

**Epilogue**

**-**

**-  
**

Un grand fracas à l'extérieur fit sortir à contrecœur Harry de son lit, où Alawë dormait encore paisiblement. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort – quatre ans qu'il vivait en paix avec lui-même et le reste du monde. Si les elfes avaient été un peu réticents au début, ils avaient fini par l'accepter dans leur village en voyant que son amour pour Alawë était parfaitement sincère. Et la maîtresse d'Armes pouvait choisir la personne qui lui convenait, même s'il s'agissait d'un humain.

Etouffant un bâillement, Harry s'étira longuement, avant de jeter un œil par la fenêtre, puis sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il retourna vers le lit et se pencha sur Alawë.

- Réveille-toi, meleth, nous avons de la visite, fit-il sur un ton amusé.

- Visite ? marmonna Alawë en ouvrant un œil.

Harry le lui confirma d'un signe de tête avant de l'embrasser rapidement en guise de salutations. Elle se leva difficilement, ayant visiblement envie de traîner dans son lit. Avec son mari, si possible. Mais Harry s'habillait déjà et elle le suivit à contrecœur, avant de sortir à sa suite.

- Toujours aussi bruyants, lança le jeune homme vers le petit groupe des Chimères qui discutait avec animation sur la place.

Des sourires ravis lui répondirent et ils le saluèrent tous joyeusement. Le regard d'Harry tomba alors sur un petit paquet dans les bras de Lily. Une touffe de cheveux noirs en émergeait et l'enfant ouvrit soudain des yeux émeraudes, le regardant avant de faire un sourire de nourrisson. Harry sourit à son tour.

- Toutes mes félicitations, vous deux, fit-il en se penchant sur le petit paquet de couvertures.

- Le vôtre est pour quand ? demanda Sirius, enthousiaste.

Harry et Alawë se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

- Pas tout de suite, fit Alawë calmement. Nous voudrions d'abord nous retrouver un peu et rester à deux.

- Ça fait deux ans que vous vous retrouvez, fit remarquer Peter.

Ils haussèrent des épaules en même temps. Harry avait considérablement rallongé sa durée de vie, et Alawë était immortelle. Ils avaient tous deux le temps...

- Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? demanda-t-il, bien que se doutant déjà de la réponse.

James eut un sourire un peu gêné.

- Hmm... On pensait à toi, alors...

- Harry, fit Lily timidement.

- Ça sonne bien, fit Harry en souriant alors qu'Alawë dissimulait un rire derrière sa main. Bienvenue chez les vivants, Harry Potter.

-

* * *

-

**BONUS :**

Lord Voldemort émergea difficilement des ténèbres, avec un mal de crâne monstrueux. Bon sang... depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus eut mal ainsi ?

Il se leva lentement, et constata avec dégoût qu'il était dans une ruelle jonchée d'ordures. Côté moldu très certainement. Sa main se referma par automatisme sur sa baguette. Bien, elle était là, avec lui. A quoi songeaient donc ces idiots du Ministère à lui laisser sa baguette ?

Ou alors c'était que ses Mangemorts avaient gagné la bataille... non, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé dans une rue pleine d'ordures. Indris ? Peut-être. Les réflexions après, tout d'abord sortir d'ici. D'un pas lent, après avoir lissé sa robe – pour l'instant il sentait un trop gros mal de crâne pour utiliser sa magie – il sortit de la ruelle.

Il arriva dans une grande artère, pleine de monde qui se bousculait. Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent, le dévisageant ouvertement, et quelques gamins pouffèrent même de rire.

"T'as vu ? Il a une robe..."

"C'est ça que ton frère appelait un travesti ?"

"Peut-être... mais il est vraiment moche..."

Les deux gamins n'avaient pas pris la peine de se cacher, mais une jeune femme les rappela sévèrement à l'ordre, se retenant pourtant elle-même de rire.

"De quoi vous mêlez-vous" siffla Voldemort d'une voix polaire.

"Hé, il parle !"

"Ça suffit, les enfants" fit la jeune femme d'un ton ferme. "Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas parler à des hommes louches."

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui tourna ouvertement le dos, entraînant les deux enfants en les attrapant par la main. Voldemort fulminait de rage. Comment une misérable moldue avait-elle le culot de parler d'elle ainsi, et de lui tourner le dos ? Sans plus hésiter, il leva sa baguette.

"Endoloris !" cracha-t-il.

Pourtant, rien.

Pas la plus petite étincelle lumineuse, pas de courant de magie qui le traversait, pas de satsifaction à voir cette inférieure se tordre de douleur devant lui. Furieux, il leva à nouveau sa baguette.

"Avada Kedavra !"

Il l'avait dit plus fort, cette fois-ci, une légère crainte dans la voix. Mais rien, la brève rafale de vent accompagnée du rayon vert ne vint pas. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ses sorts ne fonctionnaient pas ?

Ses yeux s'embrasèrent d'une lueur de folie alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, et il se mit à jeter tous les sorts qu'il connaissait dans une longue litanie. Les gens autour de lui murmuraient, s'écartant de lui pour ne pas recevoir un coup du bout de la baguette, mais c'était bien la seule chose que Lord Voldemort était capable de faire.

"Il faudrait appeler la police" murmura une voix craintive. "Ce type n'est pas bien..."

Dix minutes plus tard, Lord Voldemort était embarqué par deux policiers qui devaient faire vingt centimètres de plus que lui et le double de son poids. Il eut beau se débattre, s'abaisser à se servir de ses poings comme un vulgaire moldu, cela ne servit à rien.

"Tu penses à ce que je pense, Joe ?" demanda l'un en le forçant à se baisser pour le fourrer dans la voiture.

"Ouais, Mark. Pas besoin de passer par le poste, il est bon pour l'asile."

Agacé par les mouvements désordonnés, le dénommé Joe arracha la baguette de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la jeta par-dessus son épaule, dans le large cercle de badauds. Elle roula sur le sol, puis disparut dans une bouche d'égout.

Et Lord Voldemort termina sa vie enfermé dans un asile moldu, tentant jusqu'à son dernier souffle de retrouver sa baguette, ses Mangemorts et de lancer un sort. Sans atteindre aucun de ses trois objectifs.

Plus personne n'entendit plus jamais parler de Lord Voldemort, mais l'histoire du moldu fou qui insultait tous ceux qui l'approchaient fut connue même de la communauté magique.


End file.
